Champions of Sinnoh
by ramasioti100
Summary: Ash comes to Sinnoh for the new League with some of his strongest Pokemon. Alongside his new coordinator friend called Dawn, the two teenagers will conquer the region without a shadow of a doubt.
1. New Journey Begins

**Champions of Sinnoh**

**Okay, here it is! Inspired by the messages I have received about continuing my one-shot about Pokemon, I now bring this new story. Now Ash starts in Sinnoh with more of his experienced Pokemon helping him. Brock won't travel with Ash but Ash doesn't need him because he does remember what Brock taught him about cooking or helping injured Pokemon. Ash/Dawn is the main couple but I may add other girls to the couple, like Zoey or Cynthia. Ash will develop Aura powers when he meets Riolu later on. Also some OOC but I like that. If you don't the go read something else.**

**Rated M, is it a surprise for any of you?... Yeah didn't think so.**

**So now let's head into the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Journey Begins**

A young teenage girl rode her bike through an empty road of the region of Sinnoh, one of the six regions of the world. The name of the fifteen year-old girl was Dawn and she was just starting her journey to become a Pokemon coordinator like her mother had once been years ago. Normally such journey started when one was ten years old but the teenager had spent more time preparing for anything that would appear in her way. She was dressed in a black top with a skirt reaching down to her middle thigh. Her unique blue eyes were set forward, her perfectly-combed blue hair covered by a white hat.

She rode her bike through the path towards Jubilife City. There she will compete to obtain her first ribbon as a Pokemon coordinator in a contest. And once she had finally obtain five of them, then Dawn would go for the Ribbon Cup in the Sinnoh Festival.

Sitting in the net of her bike was a small sleeping creature. It looked like a blue-and-white penguin and was only as tall as one person' calf. His name was Piplup, a Water-type Pokemon native to the region. And he was also one of the three starting options for every new trainer of Sinnoh, along with his counterparts Fire-type Chimchar and Grass-type Turtwig.

Dawn had obtained Piplup from Professor Rowan after an incident between Piplup and Chimchar regarding their food. Luckily she had been there to calm the Water starter down before they started thrashing the lab around. Who knew in what kind of trouble those two could have gotten themselves into.

However, the sleeping Pokemon opened his eyes and stood up from his seat. He checked the forest like if something was lurking there.

"Piplup, what's wrong?" The teenage girl asked in concern. Before anything could be said, a sticky rope shot from the forest and got attached to the bike. Then the young coordinator and her starter Pokemon were reeled inside the woods. Dawn had no time to scream when she crash-landed on something. Problem was she was upside down and so was Piplup next to her. Her bike was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, what the Hell?!" Dawn blurted out demanding for an explanation. She was completely upside down and glued to a sort of a spiderweb. She appreciated the fact her clothes were stick too. Otherwise her skirt would have folded and that would have been even more embarrassing for her.

A red-and-black spider-like Pokemon came from the tree top, staring down at its two new preys. His abdomen had lines forming a sort of a scary face.

"An Ariados!" The future coordinator yelled, knowing that things were going to get nasty real soon if she didn't do anything about it. Particularly because Ariados lived in groups "Piplup, use **Water Gun**!" The Penguin fired a stream of water from his peck. It hit the red-and-black spider, who hit a tree completely knocked out.

As soon as the trainer and her Pokemon sighed in relief, however, three more red spiders descended from the tree tops. They all looked menacing towards their preys. Dawn was left paralyzed in fear.

"Pikachu, **Electro ball**!" A man's voice ordered through the trees. A concentrated sphere of electricity flew as fast as a bullet and hit one of the Ariados. The volts exploded from the epicenter and spread towards the other spiders. The Bug Pokemon screeched in pain and fell to the ground, their bodies shaking by the static.

Even upside down, Dawn recognized a yellow mouse with black stripes on his back and red cheeks. His tail was as long as his body and was lightning-shaped. His eyes never left the spiders.

The spider Pokemon started to come back to consciousness. But the Electric Pokemon wasn't frightened by that prospect.

"Pikachu, finish them with **Volt Tackle**!" The man's voice ordered again. Now Pikachu's body exploded with electricity around him. He charged forward at deadly speed knocking the spider Pokemon like nine pins in Bowling. They never got up again, down for the count.

"Great job, buddy!" The male trainer said to his Pokemon rubbing his head in affection. He had heard a scream and knew that screams in the forest weren't a good sign. Hopefully he had arrived at the nick of time.

"Cut the web with **Iron Tail**" The trainer said to his Pikachu, who jumped and spun around with his lightning-shaped tail shinning bright. The move cut the web but had the effect of dropping Dawn and Piplup down to the soil.

"Need a hand?" The young trainer offered his hand forward to the cute teenage girl. The blue-haired trainer gladly took the hand and returned to her feet. Now she could properly see her savior. He was a teenage boy easily as old as herself. He was an inch or two taller than her and Dawn was five six the last time she had a physical check-over. He was dressed in a black-and-white jacket with light blue plants. He had a black-and-red cap over his spiky dark hair and his eyes were of a dark amber shade. He also had a green bag on his back.

"So if I may know, which is name of the lovely lady I've just saved?" Ash asked, trying to sound a bit teasing but also friendly, taking the lady's hand and planting a soft kiss in her knuckles. Dawn instantly blushed by the praise and actions.

"I'm Dawn" The girl responded keeping a cool demeanor and not shake her knees by the imposing man in front of her.

"I'm Ash Ketchum" The teenage boy introduced himself "And he's Pikachu" The Electric starter chirped happily to the bluenette.

"Thank you, Ash and Pikachu" The girl thanked her saviors, feeling a tingling sensation in her stomach whenever she looked at his eyes.

"Anytime" The young trainer from another region said with a charismatic smile. The raven-haired boy could say his journey in the new region had started out nicely. Ash had arrived to Sinnoh just an hour or two ago in the ferry. As always, the two fools and their talking Meowth had thought about taking Pikachu away. But unlike his time in the region of Hoenn, Ash wasn't with Pikachu alone like if he had just started his journey. He was an experienced trainer with greatly-trained Pokemon. Those same Pokemon made sure the Rocket fools were wrapped up like a bruised present for Officer Jenny to pick up.

But those idiots were the past.

Now Ash was in Sinnoh with some of his old Pokemon with him. All of them had had a lot of battles and were ready to have even more. Not only that but after winning the Battle Frontier three months ago, the young trainer had remained in Pallet Town training his team with new moves and increasing their natural strength. And Ash's Pokemon were more than six. That would normally break the six-Pokemon rule considering Ash had six and Pikachu. But the thing was, that there wasn't a rule. If Ash had to use six Pokemon in a full battle then he would use six. But carrying extra Pokemon around wasn't illegal.

The moment between our two new friends sadly came to an end.

"That's a weird move for a weak Pikachu" A snidding comment from a new voice stated. Both Ash and Dawn looked at the new comer from the trees. He was a purple-haired boy maybe the same age as the two teenagers. He was dressed in a purple jacket and blue pants. His eyes were looking at both teens with arrogance and condescension. Dawn could already tell she wasn't going to befriend that idiot anytime soon or in the future. It reminded her of her enemy Kenny. And that was quite an insult to anyone.

"Thanks for your unnecessary comments, pal" Ash replied keeping his cool demeanor. This wasn't exactly the first arrogant boy that thought himself above the others. Ash actually enjoyed knocking them down from their self-made plateaus of douche.

"The name's Paul. The future Champion of the Sinnoh League" The purple-haired trainer stated. For some reason the other kid wasn't reacting to his comments. Normally that would make someone angry and then they would challenge him to a battle. And then they all lost because they were angry and didn't think a strategy.

But the kid and his Pikachu weren't reacting. And that angered Paul.

"I didn't really ask for your name so it was kind of pointless" Ash stated ready to walk away from the idiotic kid.

"Who do you think you are, brat?" The purple-haired arrogant trainer said. The fact someone had driven Paul mad was a feat on its own "You are just another loser that thinks himself superior to the others"

"Are you describing yourself?" Ash again taunted with his more cooler demeanor. Next to him Dawn chuckled trying not to laugh out loud.

"That's it! Let's fight!" Paul said angry, one Pokeball at hand. Ash shrugged his shoulders walking to the opposite side of his enemy.

"Hey Dawn, you don't mind been the referee for the match?" Ash asked towards the cute girl he just met.

"No problem" The bluenette responded, walking to her place with Piplup walking next to her. She had watched a lot of battles and coordinator shows so she wasn't a stranger to what a referee had to do in a battle "Challengers, state your name and place of birth"

"I'm Paul from Veilstone City" The arrogant kid said, eager to kick the kid's ass.

"And I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto" Ash introduced himself keeping his cool tone as always. Some time ago he would have yelled back at Paul or threw a punch at his arrogant face and blew some teeth away. Not that Ash lost the motivation to kick asses. He just knew how to focus it in fighting.

"**This is a one-on-one battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto and Paul from Veilstone City. There's no time limit. Trainers, send out your first Pokemon!**" Dawn said as the referee. Next to her Piplup copied her hand gestures of raising the flags.

"Starly, go!" Paul sent out his freshly-captured Normal/Flying Pokemon. Thanks to his Pokedex, Paul had found out the one Pokemon with the best moves out of three Starlys. Dawn took the time to use her Pokedex on the Pokemon from Sinnoh.

"Go Cyndaquil!" Ash released his Fire starter from Johto. It was a small blue mouse/fox with a yellow underbelly. The Fire Pokemon ignited his fire, showing in fire spikes on his back. Dawn again used her Pokedex to analyse the rare Pokemon from another region.

"A baby Pokemon? give me a break!" Paul taunted knowing his Starly had the moves to end the fight without a trouble. Ash didn't bother in replying the comment. He remained arms folded over his chest and with a small smile of confidence. It unsettled Paul even more.

"**Starly vs Cyndaquil, begin!**" Dawn said as referee, looking at the two Pokemon with interest.

"Starly, **Aerial Ace**!" The Normal/Flying Pokemon shot through the air like a bullet, covered in a white aura. Ash wasn't a stranger to the attack though. So the trainer from Kanto was ready. He waited for Starly to be close enough so it couldn't escape. Cyndaquil was't moving, knowing his trainer knew a tactic to counter.

"Charge a **Flame Wheel **but don't run!" Cyndaquil did so, covering his blue/yellow body in red flames. Starly had no time to dodge hitting the fire dead on. He flew back to his side covered in burns.

Paul grunted, not knowing how such a move like **Flame Wheel **could be used that way.

"Starly, **Agility**!" The brown bird Pokemon shot with his speed increased. Just like before, however, the experienced trainer from Kanto waited for the time to use something he and Cyndaquil had practiced over the months of training.

"Keep the fire up and **Swift!**" The starter from Johto didn't let the fire around him die down and opened his mouth, unleashing a shower of golden stars. And thanks to the fire, the stars were now blazing. The combined Normal/Fire move hit Starly, been a priority move that always hit the mark. The deadly combo finally made the Flying Pokemon hit the grass with swirls in his eyes.

Neither Dawn or Paul could properly react to what just happened. But the future coordinator finally returned after having a brain reboot.

"**Starly is unable to battle. Cyndaquil wins. The winner is Ash Ketchum!**" Dawn said, sounding a bit too happy for her new friend from Kanto.

"You are useless!" Paul yelled in anger towards his recalled Starly. He clipped the ball to his belt, his eyes set with a frown expression towards his declared enemy "Mark my words Ketchum, we'll meet again" The purple-haired grumpy trainer left the scene in a hurry.

"Heard that one before" Ash casually commented like another day. He kneeled down and pet Cyndaquil in the head "That was a great job Cyndaquil. You get stronger with each fight" The Fire starter chirped happily, liking the touch of his trainer.

Dawn looked at the interaction between trainer and Pokemon in surprise. Never she had met such kind of person before. Sure her mum was nice with Pokemon and herself too. But Ash seemed to have a unique connection with his team. And his Cyndaquil had completely owned Paul without even moving from his place. He obviously had battled a lot before. Not to mention such a rare Normal/Fire move combo was nothing but perfect. Maybe Ash could help her improve for her first Ribbon competition.

"Maybe we should head for the Pokemon Center. I need to register for the Sinnoh League and you need to have Piplup checked for any kind of injury" Ash suggested to the bluenette.

"I think so" Dawn responded, lifting her starter up in her hands "But I can't find my bike so we'll have to walk"

"I'm used to walk" Ash casually said like another day while recalling his Cyndaquil. The two trainers started walking towards the Center.

* * *

"Here it is, Dawn" The sweat voice of the pink-haired Nurse Joy inside the Pokemon Center said towards the blue-haired coordinator. She and Ash had arrived an hour ago and had to wait for their Pokemon to be checked over.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy" Dawn said towards the pink-haired nurse of every region. She clipped her starter in her waist.

"By the way Ash, your Pokemon have been checked too" The Nurse said towards Ash, who grabbed his own Pokeballs.

"Thank you" The experienced trainer from Kanto thanked the cute nurse. He then remembered the main point of his visit "By the way, nurse Joy. Here's my Pokedex. I would like to register for the Sinnoh League" Ash handed his red machine, which was also his identification.

"No problem, Ash. Just need a minute" The nurse took the Pokedex and left to the other room. At that time, Dawn couldn't help but notice that her traveling companion and savior had seven Pokeballs.

"Ash, how can you carry so many Pokeballs?" The blue-eyed coordinator asked curious towards the black-haired trainer from another region "Isn't that like something illegal?" Ash chuckled by the comment.

"If it were illegal, Nurse Joy would have called Officer Jenny right away" The experienced Pokemon trainer replied. His amber eyes gazed at Dawn, who almost flinched back but remained in her spot "And to calm your mind Dawn, it's not illegal to carry more than six Pokemon. It's just that people are too used to carry six while they also forget they have Pokemon back at their home. I left some of my Pokemon at home but only those just didn't want to fight as of yet" That statement shock Dawn. So she could have more than six Pokemon. That was an interesting piece of information.

But most of all the young trainer in front of her knew a lot than the average starter. He could be from Kanto but he wasn't a rookie at all.

"Here you have, Ash. You are now officially registered for the Sinnoh League. This is also your Badge case" The Nurse gave Ash his Pokedex and a small rectangular box with eight empty slots inside. The teenager already knew what the places were for.

"Thanks. Have a nice day" Ash greeted the cute Nurse and turned around to leave.

"Hey Ash, if you don't mind me asking, where are you going now?" Dawn asked as the two walked out of the Center. The young trainer looked at his friend.

"Oreburgh City. That's my first Gym badge" Ash replied. His eyes were firm on Dawn like if calculating something in his mind. But Ash couldn't really avoid it. It had happened before with Misty and May "You want to tag alone?"

"What?" Dawn asked her cheeks blushing. Was she so transparent? "Why would you ask that?" The male trainer shrugged his shoulders.

"Call it a hunch but I think you thought about asking me to go with you" Ash simply said, already knowing that Dawn would ask that. And the teenage girl blushed a bit more because she knew that Ash knew the truth. But to the experienced boy trainer, traveling with a girl wasn't something new. If anything, now he had been lucky to get a hot girl "Besides, if you come with me I get to keep an eye on you and save you from trouble"

"Hey, that was just one time accident!" Dawn replied her tone now a bit angry. That was when she saw Ash chuckling to himself. She almost face-palmed "And you are teasing me"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist" Ash said apologizing but not entirely honest.

"You know, I think I'll go with you just to pay you back for that comment" Dawn responded playfully.

"I'd like to see that happening" Ash teased again. Then his face turned more sincere "So shall we get going?" Dawn had a small smile plastered on her lips, as she walked alongside the imposing trainer from another region.

* * *

The two trainers kept their walking pace until sun finally hid in the horizon. Night fell and the wild Pokemon got more active around the forest. The two trainers had a quick dinner, courtesy of Ash. He thanked for all the years he spent traveling alongside Brock. That man could try to hit on any hot lady but he knew his topic when it came to food and helping Pokemon.

After setting up the tent, the two trainers went inside and prepared for a night of rest. After so much adventures in one day, the two trainers needed it.

"Okay Ash. I'm letting you use my tent, as long as you keep your hands to yourselves" The teenage girl threatened already inside her sleeping bag. Dawn also didn't have her hat and her long blue hair was full loosen. Ash smiled. This wasn't the first threat he received from a lady. But certainly it was from the cutest one.

"Okay. But if you are the one who decides to touch then I'm not taking the blame" The dark-haired trainer again joked from inside his bag.

"How long are you going to tease me?" Dawn asked. Not that wanted an answer. For some bizarre reason, she was growing fond of Ash.

"We just met, so according to the numbers..." Ash made some mental calculus while rubbing his chin "Until one of us dies" Dawn just shook her head.

"You are impossible" The cute blue-eyed coordinator stated, rolling in her bag and trying to ignore her friend.

"Yes, Dawn. I can now declare we are official friends" Ash again said with a grin closing his eyes. His ears quickly picked a small laughter coming from where Dawn was.

Tomorrow was a new day. And nobody knew what could possibly happen.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 1:**

**I changed a lot of things from the Anime. But Dawn still had to lose her bike so to travel with Ash. That's like the first rule of the Anime.**

**Maybe Ash is acting a bit out of character. But remember that I aged him to his current 15 years. That age is the hormonal rain for everyone. But because he has traveled before with ladies Ash knows how to handle himself. He can tease a lot but he isn't a pervert. Not that big of a pervert at the least.**

**Team Rocket was captured at the start of the chapter. They are in prison but Ash and his Pokemon completely beated the hell out of them before Officer could pick them up. That way, if they are ever free they won't think of going after Ash anytime soon.**

**Yes, Paul is actually the hot-headed idiot of the story. Kind of a nice twist from the Anime.**

* * *

**The two friends are now together on their journey. How will things work for them?**


	2. A Bonding Team

**Champions of Sinnoh**

**Okay, the second chapter of my new story. There have been some positive responses to this new birth of mine, which I really appreciate. Those who don't appreciate it can go do something useful.**

**Now let's read!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Bonding Team**

The next day came very quickly and Dawn stood up from her sleeping bag. Her usual neatly-tied blue hair was amazingly in utter disarray in wild spikes. But for the future coordinator, it was something very common by now. After finishing combing her hair, Dawn heard noises outside the tent. That was when she realized that Ash wasn't in the tent sleeping. The future coordinator could only assume he was already training his Pokemon.

That idea made Dawn try to get dress quicker. She certainly didn't want to miss how Ash trained and what kind of Pokemon he had with him. Specially if he carried more than six.

Now fully dressed and with her blue hair straight, Dawn walked out of the tent the Sun already in the sky but still in the morning hour. The bluenette looked around to see her male friend only dressed in a black shirt with his blue pants. The trainer from Kanto was in front of a pack of Pokemon, giving some sort of lecture. Dawn couldn't help but notice that Ash was sweating, an obvious sign of a recent work out. And the bluenette could see he was well-developed in the body part for someone his age, his clothes a bit tight against his skin. The teenage girl bit her lower lip thinking about ripping those clothes apart. She shook her head, getting the naughty thoughts away.

"Hey Dawn. Sorry if I woke you up" Ash said towards his friend scratching his head "I've started doing a lot of morning exercises since I came back from the Battle Frontier" Dawn didn't really matter. As long as she could see Ash's training next time. And again, the bluenette shook her pervert mind away.

"No problem, Ash. I might need some training to catch up to you" Dawn said, blushing a second after she said those words "I, uh, I mean that as a future coordinator I will also need to keep in shape" The black-haired trainer knew what she really meant but Ash wasn't going to say anything. After all spending some more time with Dawn wouldn't be something wrong or unhealthy.

"Well Dawn, you already have a nice shape" Ash said with a small evil grin. He obtained a full blush on his new friend "But if you want to train with me then it's okay. It's actually a bit refreshing to talk to someone after running" Then the future coordinator realized that at least eight Pokemon were looking at the two trainers.

"Wow Ash, these are you Pokemon?" The curious girl watched in amazement. They were of all shapes and sizes.

"The ones I brought at least" The trainer said "You already know Pikachu and Cyndaquil" The Electric and Fire Pokemon greeted Dawn in their Poke-language.

"She's Bayleef" Ash introduced his Grass starter from Johto in her current second form. The Pokemon had a creamy skin with a ring of leafs around her long neck. She was quadruped standing up above Dawn's waist, with one leaf on her forehead. The Grass Pokemon sniffed at the new traveling companion of her trainer like analyzing her.

"He's Totodile" Ash introduced his Water Pokemon, also from the region of Johto. He was a small blue-and-white-scaled crocodile with a giant maw. He was constantly jumping and dancing with a lot of enthusiasm. Dawn wondered if Ash would let her borrow Totodile for a contest.

"He's Glalie" The trainer from Kanto now showed his Ice Pokemon from Hoenn. His once Snowrunt was now a floating head with two horns at the top and a mean look. His entire floating body was made out of thick ice.

"He's Swellow" Ash now said to his fully-evolved Flying Pokemon from Hoenn. He was a tall bird with magnificent black, red and white feathers.

"She's Donphan" Dawn looked at the elephant Pokemon. She was grey-skinned with a black armor running through her trunk and her back. She had two tusks coming from her mouth.

"And last but certainly not least, he's Sceptile" Ash introduced his fully-evolved Grass-type starter from Hoenn. It was a bipedal green Pokemon with a long tail with spikes like a tree branch. On each forearm two leaves protruded. The Pokemon looked a bit like a dinosaur and had a small toothpick on his mouth. Dawn felt Sceptile was the both arrogant but perceptive type of Pokemon. One that had power for showing off and help others.

"I can't believe how many Pokemon you have" The bluenette stated still in shock by the variety of types.

"Hey Dawn, why don't we train both Piplup and Totodile against their weaknesses?" Ash suggested "I've been training my Pokemon against their weak spots and their strong spots so if you want to join us, you are more than welcomed" The future coordinator didn't have to think twice. The offer of making her Pokemon stronger wasn't something she would let fly away.

"That sounds great!" Dawn said with a lot of enthusiasm, grabbing her only Pokeball "Go Piplup!" The Water starter from Sinnoh showed up. He instantly shuddered in fear after been faced with a dozen of giant Pokemon "Listen up Piplup, we are going to try and make you strong against your weakness. What do you say?" The Penguin pumped his small arms ready to go. He wanted to train as much as he could.

Now Piplup stood next to Totodile, the other Pokemon separated from them so to not receive any unintentional damage.

"Okay Pikachu, start things with **Thunderbolt**!" Ash ordered. The Electric starter gathered electricity and fired it off in the form of lightnings. The voltaic hit the two Water creatures, making them grunt. But they remained on their feet.

"Now Sceptile, **Bullet Seed** and Bayleef, **Razor Leaf**!" The seeds hit Totodile and the leafs hit Piplup. The two were harmed but stood firm.

"Now Glalie, use **Ice Shard**!" Ash ordered without mercy. The Ice Pokemon unleashed a barrage of icicles, hitting both Pokemon. Now Piplup was really panting in exertion. Amazingly, Totodile just started dancing as always. It was clear that the Pokemon from Johto came to Sinnoh to not be put down.

"Cyndaquil and Donphan!" Ash said to his own Pokemon. Dawn remained watching the show, Piplup standing now against Ash's Pokemon. She wanted to see how powerful all of Ash's Pokemon were but she didn't want Piplup to overdo himself in the way "Now guys, I want you two to try to resist the water attacks all that you can, understood?" The two Pokemon nodded ready for action.

"Guys, ready?" Dawn asked to the Water starters, who stood ready "Use **Water Gun**!" The two Pokemon obeyed the command, firing the Water moves towards Cyndaquil and Donphan. The two stood their ground, not showing any sign of pain. The double attack ended after a couple of seconds.

"How are you doing guys?" Ash asked towards his Fire and Ground Pokemon. They responded without having a lot of scratches on themselves. Ash smiled. While Water was a weakness, it wasn't the only one. "Now, we are going to work on your other week spots" The trainer from Kanto looked at his team with contagious determination.

"Totodile, keep using **Water Gun** on Cyndaquil and Glalie use **Ice Beam** on Donphan!" The Pokemon obeyed their trainer. Cyndaquil took the stream of water while Donphan took the ice attack. The Pokemon stood their ground containing the first waves against their weaknesses. But after some time their legs were shaking, getting weaker.

"Okay guys, stop attacking" Ash ordered, Totodile and Glalie stopping "Are you two okay" The two Pokemon from Johto nodded "That's great but I don't want to push you very hard. You can have a rest now" Donphan and Cyndaquil walked back, lying in the grass and taking a breather.

"Sceptile come!" The fully-evolved Grass Pokemon appeared in the blink of an eye. It amazed Dawn by the sheer speed. Nothing she had ever seen could move so fast. Ash, on the other hand, was too used to the blurring velocity of his friend. He didn't chose Sceptile to come because he was weak "Now use **Brick break** on Glalie!" Sceptile shot forward in the blink of an eye, his fist shinning white. The Fighting type move was rather recently developed but it could be devastating. It hit Glalie like a ton of brick, leaving an injury on him.

"Glalie, answer with **Ice Shard**!" Glalie fired off his Ice move. Sceptile received the rain of ice it not screaming in agony by the sensations. Ash nodded. All of his Pokemon were doing fine.

"Now Totodile, use **Dragon Claw** on Glalie!" Totodile jumped his claw shinning purple and smacking Glalie hard. While Ice wasn't weak to Dragon Moves, it was better to be prepared for anything unexpected. Glalie remained floating even with his bruises on his frozen skin.

"And Glalie, attack with **Icy Wind**!" The floating Pokemon unleashed a frozen gale of air, hitting Totodile. The Water starter now panted no longer jumping around. The attack had done some damage.

"Okay Totodile, Sceptile, take a rest" Ash said to his two tired Pokemon. His eyes turned towards Pikachu and Swellow.

"Okay Pikachu and Swellow!" The two Pokemon stepped forward. Now Swellow would train against his two main weaknesses "Guys, alternate between using **Thunderbolt** and **Ice Shard** towards Swellow" Ash then looked at his Normal/Flying Pokemon "Be ready, Swellow and let me know if it's too much" The Pokemon from Hoenn nodded. Sparks and ice shards started flying away from the combined assault on Swellow. Yet the Flying Pokemon refused to give in.

After a couple of minutes, Swellow flapped his wings, indicating he had had his fair share of blasts. Ash rose his hand, his team stopping the attacks.

"Now Swellow, use **Aerial Ace** on Bayleef!" The second form Grass Pokemon stood ready, receiving the super fast attack head on. But she stood not ready to show weakness. Ash smiled by his Pokemon' determination "Okay Glalie, now you use **Ice Beam**!" The freezing move hit Bayleef but the Grass Pokemon didn't flinch holding the painful sensations.

* * *

The training kept on for some time, Ash making his Pokemon alternate between one another. All the time, Dawn and Piplup observed everything developing with curious eyes. The new coordinator and her starter were obviously trying to absorb as much as they could from the experienced trainer. But more so, Dawn couldn't help but look at Ash with admiration. His mere presence inspired command on his Pokemon. And they all obeyed him without doubting or questioning. That kind of bond between trainer and Pokemon was not something earned from day to night. It took a lot of time.

The bluenette only hoped to one day have that same kind of link with her own team.

Now the Pokemon remained on the ground after enough hours of training to last an entire lifetime. Ash was also sitting in the grass resting for the day. Dawn sat next to him.

"Ash that was incredible!" The blue-eyed girl said her tone a bit overexcited. Ash chuckled by her antics. She certainly looked cute when she

"Thanks Dawn. I hope tomorrow you will be ready. I really don't hold back on my training sessions" Ash said his tone serious. Dawn looked determined and also eager.

"You won't need to hold back. You can give it all to me" Dawn said very confident but without thinking the words she just blurted out. A second later her face hit red by her comment "Uh, I mean..." Ash couldn't hold it and laughed.

"It's not funny!" Dawn pouted folding her arms over her ample chest. The teenage boy regained his composure. Sometimes Dawn was very special. That was why Ash wanted to help her in her journey.

"I'm sorry Dawn. But you really need to think what you want to say" Ash suggested "Don't worry though. With you on training clothes, I will keep myself in check"

"You are such a brat" The bluenette coordinator stated playfully nudging Ash in the arm.

"Yes Dawn, we are friends" The raven-haired trainer responded with mirth, trying not to tease Dawn too much. After traveling for five years with female companions, Ash knew when to talk and when to be silent.

* * *

The two trainers spent the following days training all of their Pokemon, making them strong against every attack they had and also making them learn new moves. Piplup certainly got a lot of benefits from the more-experienced fellows. Now he knew **Hydro Pump**, **Whirlpool**, **Aqua Jet** and **Drill peck**.

Of course, the Pokemon weren't the only one who trained to become the very best. As promised, Dawn started training with Ash at morning. It was a bit hard at first considering Dawn had little experience in jogging. On the other hand, Ash had been running through three regions without stopping. But if the young girl could find something to laugh at was that her training outfit did the effect of making Ash blush. Ash could be a great trainer but he was still a hormonal teenager. Not that she had any room to talk. Her mind had been taken her to weird scenarios with Ash in them.

But as the days passed, the bluenette trainer couldn't help but open up to Ash about herself. She couldn't stop feeling that she was getting closer to her new boy friend. Even if they just knew each other for no longer than two weeks. All about her dream of becoming a coordinator and to follow on her mother's steps into fame. Dawn even explained Ash about some embarrassing incidents of her childhood, like her phobia to Plusle and Minus because they had ruined her hair. But Ash didn't make fun of her. And Ash seemed to follow her example, telling Dawn about many of his adventures in Kanto, The Orange Island, Johto, Hoenn and the Battle Frontier. Every little detail, Dawn absorbed it like a sponge. The black-haired trainer also explained some of his own personal incidents, most of them related to Gary trying to make fun of him. Dawn more than ever sympathized with her new best friend

But considering the constant teasing between each other, one would think of them to be more than just friends.

Currently the two teenagers were resting under the shadow of a tree having launch. Ash's Pokemon rested nearby, now with two new recent additions. One was a small dark brown bird called Starly. Ash had found a crowd of them near a lake and captured the one he currently had with Pikachu. The other addition was the Grass starter from Sinnoh Turtwig, a small green Pokemon with a brown carapace and a small tree branch on his head. The Grass Pokemon had been a bit of a troublemaker of the forest. But Glalie made sure to cool him down in a second. The two new members of Ash's team soon got familiar with their more-experienced Pokemon and were more than ready to improve themselves and become unbeatable.

As the two trainers had a peaceful launch in a nice cloudless day, a small-sized thing hoped in front of them from the bushes. It looked like a brown bunny with yellow turfs of fur. One of her ears was folded. The Native Pokemon from Sinnoh looked at the trainer with curiosity in her amber eyes.

"It's a Buneary" Dawn stated. Now it was the chance to prove her powers. And luckily she would catch the cute Pokemon for her first contest. Ever since she was a child, Dawn wanted her own Buneary "Ash can I catch it?" The black-haired trainer looked at his girl friend with an eyebrow raised.

"You don't have to ask for permission. Just catch it" Ash replied.

"Sorry, I'm just too excited" Dawn apologized, looking at her napping starter "Let's go Piplup!" The water starter instantly jumped awake, ready for a battle. The extra training had really paid off.

"Use **Bubble Beam**!" The bluenette ordered, her starter firing the barrage of bubbles. Buneary crossed her arms in front of her and survived the barrage with small scratches. But Dawn wasn't taken aback. That made things a bit more interesting.

"Piplup, **Water Gun**!" The blue-eyed coordinator ordered. Her starter shot the stream of water from his peck. But the Normal-type Pokemon jumped high into the sky.

"It used **Bounce**" Ash said studying every move.

"Come on Piplup, we can do it!" Dawn said to her starter. But then, Buneary jumped forward, her ears hitting Piplup like fists. Once Buneary finished, the starter started swaying from side to side dizzy.

"That was **Dizzy Punch**" Ash stated looking at the fight with a clinical eye. For the last months the future Pokemon Master became more familiar with other moves in case he had to train his Pokemon against them or to use them in a battle "Now Piplup can't fight" Dawn wanted to curse. She recalled her starter feeling so useless. How was she suppose to become a coordinator that way? So much training had been useless.

She felt Ash taking her hand with his own, making her look up to him with surprise in her cute eyes.

"Don't worry Dawn. I'll handle it" Ash said towards his girl friend. That had the effect of making Dawn blush brighter than a ruby. The boy trainer gave one of his trademark confident smiles. He looked at his resting team of Pokemon "Pikachu!" The Electric starter jolted into the field, sparks flying from his red cheeks. But now Buneary wasn't serious. She was hiding her face behind her hands. Call him mad but was it red in the face?

"Is that Buneary blushing?" Ash asked almost not believing it could be something possible. Pikachu was just as clueless as his trainer.

"I think Buneary likes Pikachu" Dawn stated with a grin. It could be quite cliche situation but it didn't make the situation any less interesting.

"Then I'll give her Pikachu" The experienced trainer said with a smirk, confusing Dawn by his statement "Okay Pikachu, get closer to Buneary" The Electric starter walked forward with no evil intention. That made Buneary blush even harder.

"Now hug her!" Pikachu literally hugged his opponent without hesitation. The inflow of emotions were too much for Buneary, who passed out with swirls on her eyes.

Dawn was just speechless. Pikachu didn't even land an attack and still won. Talking about luck or power.

"What the hell?" The bluenette asked out for a loop. Her blue eyes were firm on her friend "How is that even possible?" The experienced trainer just shrugged his shoulders. He just took the hunch.

"Now why don't you catch her?" Ash asked towards his female companion. Dawn almost face-palmed after forgetting why she was arguing with her best friend.

"Pokeball, catch!" The future coordinator threw her empty Pokeball. The knocked out Pokemon was instantly swallowed and became the first captured member of Dawn's team.

"You will have to teach me how Pikachu did that" Dawn stated towards Ash.

"If you want a hug you just have to ask" Ash teased again. And again he received a red-face cute trainer. The black-haired trainer couldn't help but laugh a bit by his friend's antics. Dawn was just too easy to tease. And she looked cute when she blushed or tried to be angry at him.

The two best friends picked their things up and went back on their path with new Pokemon with them. And they were ready for more.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 2:**

**I gave Ash some of the Pokemon I liked the most from his journey.**

**Dawn caught Buneary. But not like the Anime.**

* * *

**The two future winners have made some new friends for their journey. See next chapters for their adventures!**


	3. Starting the Show

**Champions of Sinnoh**

**Okay, the new chapter. It's not exactly hard to write as I only change things from the Anime episodes. But you really shouldn't expect an often update. I will be going back to studying soon so get used to not get updates for months.**

**We now head into Dawn's first Ribbon. Unlike the Anime, however, she's more prepared in what to do and his Pokemon are also much stronger so her victory in these contests is already a given.**

**It's kind of rushed about a lot of things but I like it. If you do as well then good for all of you.**

**Now read!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Starting the Show**

The blue-haired coordinator stared at the new place with a bright smile. Finally Dawn and her male companion Ash had reached Jubilife City. Now it was time for Dawn's first Ribbon towards the ultimate Sinnoh Festival. After almost an entire month of traveling with her new friend, Dawn felt ready but also nervous.

"I can't believe I'm finally here" The bluenette coordinator stated a bit hyperactive, still not believing that she was going to participate for her first ribbon as an official Coordinator. It had been her goal ever since she was a child. But now it was coming to be.

The raven-haired trainer couldn't help but sympathize with his blue-eyed best friend. He felt exactly the same way, when he first started his journey all those years ago in Kanto. But unlike those days, Ash could put his gained experience to use with his new best friend. If Ash could help her then he would, no matter what.

"You are ready, Dawn. I know it" Ash said his hand holding with his friend's own soft hand. Dawn nodded now more serene by the gesture. Both Piplup and Buneary had trained like mad Pokemon with Ash's team for the moment of their debut in the brand new coordinator world.

Now it was the time to do just that.

* * *

The two trainers strode towards the main booth after finding the main building, where the contest would take place. There was a cute girl with green hair attending the new comers.

"Hi, I would like to get registered for my first contest" Dawn said smiling to the registering woman.

"No problem. I need your Pokedex" The blue-eyed girl handed her pink Pokedex to the girl. Then she placed it inside a slot, all of Dawn's details getting inside the computer. A second later the girl handed back the Pokedex along with a card for her future contests, the ribbon box for her to place her won ribbons and an apparent transparent Pokeball with a heart-shaped adhesive.

"What's this for?" Ash asked looking at the weird Pokeball capsule.

"It's like this, Ash" Dawn said, happy to enlighten her best friend in the topic. She grabbed Piplup's Pokeball and covered it with the capsule. She then placed the heart adhesive in the Pokeball button "Now come out Piplup!" The Water starter showed up in a rain of bright pink hearts. Ash had to say that it was a great entrance. No wonder contests were famous. Certainly more than those from other regions. He didn't remember May using those kinds of things.

"Nice entrance" A female voice said towards the blue-haired contestant. The new girl in picture had short red hair and alluring almond eyes. She was dressed in an orange shirt with a brown vest on top and blue pants.

"Oh hi" The bluenette said towards the also coordinator happy to meet a fellow of her same age "I'm Dawn, from Twinleaf Town" The red-haired shook her hand.

"I'm Zoey, from Snowpoint City" The also contestant introduced herself. She then looked at the young man with a small smirk. He was hot but maybe he was already taken.

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town. And that's in Kanto for extra information" The trainer from Kanto introduced himself with a joke. Zoey chuckled by his comment. She would like these two, no doubt.

"So you both came for your first ribbon?" The red-haired teenager asked towards her two new acquaintances.

"Yes, I did" Dawn replied with a beaming smile. Zoey then looked at Ash, who shook his head.

"Sorry but I'm not into performing contests" The experienced Pokemon trainer replied honestly. So much light show wasn't his style of doing things "I'm more into League trainer-brawler kind of thing" Zoey nodded in understanding and mirth by his comment. While Ash didn't look like the perfect guy for contests he certainly looked like a very powerful trainer.

"And you?" Dawn asked to her red-haired friend and future opponent.

"This will be my second ribbon" Zoey replied thinking for a second "If I win" The best friends laughed by the girl's joke. Dawn certainly appreciated having a new girl friend.

* * *

The three friends looked through one of the tv screens towards the main stadium for the contest soon to start. There Ash recognized Marian, the famous presenter for the contests of Sinnoh. Which for some odd reason looked exactly like Vivian and Lilian, who were presenters for contests in the other regions. Talking about odd families.

The first round was going to start anytime soon.

"Hey Dawn, don't you think we should change?" Zoey asked to he new friend. The bluenette rubbed her head almost forgetting.

"Yeah, I almost forgot" The two new friends hurried towards the lockers to change into their performance outfits. Ash decided to wait for them, his Pikachu and Dawn's Buneary running around his legs playing to try to catch each other. Ash had to hold his laughter. Apparently Buneary wasn't the only one who had feelings for someone.

"Hey Ash, how do we look?" The Pokemon trainer heard Dawn's voice from behind him, a couple of minutes later. He turned around and widen his eyes in shock. The future blue-haired coordinator was now dressed in an elegant pink dress. He blue hair didn't have her white hat and seemed to be glistering. The outfit looked a bit flamboyant but Dawn certainly filled it out. Next to her Zoey was dressed in a white outfit with a tight jacket that had a knee-long coattail and white pants. It looked a bit like a ship captain but her feminine body fit it quite nicely.

Overall the two teenagers looked hot.

"Can I say you look hot and not sound like a pervert?" Ash teased the two elegantly-dressed ladies. Dawn smiled and nudged her friend in the arm. At this point it had become their trademark friendship gesture.

"Thanks Ash" Zoey said obviously not affected by his teasing but still appreciating the review. She looked at the live screen of the stadium "Sorry to leave but I'm the first in the show" The white-dressed left her friends in a hurry.

* * *

The performers kept passing with their amazing displays of graceful charms. Dawn couldn't help but fidget looking on with her nerves on a sensitive trigger. That was when she felt her hands stopped by someone else. Ash had stopped her. While the trainer knew what she was feeling, he certainly had not trembled that much. Or he didn't remember doing so.

"Would you calm down, Dawn?" The Pokemon trainer asked. His friend was really going over the edge "You trained for this moment. You won't make a mistake" The bluenette sighed, her friend's words soothing her racking mind. Soon the current performer finished his show and Dawn realized her time had come.

She sighed again. The walk towards the spotlight wasn't an easy quest to fulfill. Saying she was on tenterhooks would be the understatement of the century.

The Pokemon trainer from Kanto wanted to help his girl friend. That was when a crazy idea came to his mind. So crazy that it could actually work. Ash knew Dawn had a crush on him. If he had to be honest, so did he for her.

"Hey Dawn" Ash said, making the cute girl turn around. Ash didn't know if what he was doing right now was the proper thing to do. But he preferred to let his actions do the talk for him and then see what could happen.

What Dawn wasn't expecting was for Ash to cup her cheeks with his hands and land a soft kiss on her lips. She widen her eyes her face nothing but bright red. Her brain took a couple of seconds to reboot back to its main function.

"Just for you to know that you can have the full version later" Ash said a bit teasingly. But he was been honest. Ever since his encounter with Dawn, the Pokemon trainer couldn't help but feel himself getting closer to his best friend. More so than any other of his previous traveling companions. Those ladies cold have had their own goals but Dawn had a particular thing that made her unique.

Dawn didn't know how but her nerves were completely out of the window at the moment. Maybe she did want to experience the full version of Ash. Scratch that, she was going for the complete experience later on.

"**And now we call the final coordinator of the day, Dawn**!" The presenter Vivian called for the last performer. Dawn showed up, the audience already cheering for her.

"Now Piplup, get in the spotlight!" The bluenette sent out her starter in a shower of big shiny bubbles. The small Penguin landed with a forward flip to the stadium in a great pose "Piplup, use **Bubble Beam** to add some bubbles!" Dawn ordered, her Pokemon firing the bubble barrage adding them to the already-floating bubbles "And now use **Whirlpool** and ride it with **Aqua Jet**!" Piplup created a tornado of water from his peck and fired it. The water cyclone captured the bubbles and they started spinning inside the current of water. The starter from Sinnoh swam through the water surrounded in a water casket and stood atop of the typhoon, the bubbles trapped inside while he floated with his Water technique. After a second, the bubbles were perfectly aligned right beneath Piplup in a straight vertical line "Now use **Drill peck**!" The water typhoon soon died and Piplup's peck started drilling through the amassed bubbles one by one. The Pokemon went through all of them, leaving a floating shower of water particles dazzling the stadium. The performance earned Dawn and her Pokemon more claps and cheers.

"**What a remarkable start for one of our new Coordinators!**" Vivian said with enthusiasm, the stadium again cheering for Dawn. The show died down and Dawn with Piplup bowed to the spectators.

* * *

"You did it" Ash said with a smile. His confidence made Dawn feel all the better. The two hugged making the bluenette feel even more tranquil. She couldn't help but bask in Ash' male scent. Dear lord, what was happening to her? She knew she had a crush on Ash since she met him but the coordinator didn't expect it to be so serious. Not that she would deny it. It was obvious Ash had his own feelings for her.

The battles kept on. But this time, Dawn wasn't terrified. The fact Ash was cheering for her in the front sit could be helping for that. The blue-eyed coordinator made quick work of every of her opponents ending every fight with knock out. Training a lot of new moves with her hot friend helped for that.

* * *

The final round of the contest had finally come. Dawn stood against her red-haired friend Zoey, the two elegantly dressed for their battle. Both knew that despite their new friendship one had to win. And they would give nothing short than their full power.

Ash could say the two ladies were not only powerful coordinators but also hot. But his confidence was entirely on Dawn.

"Now Buneary, let's get on the show!" The blue-haired lady released her beautiful Pokemon. The Bunny Pokemon appeared in a shower of multicolored hearts.

"Show what you've got, Glameow!" The red-haired experienced coordinator sent out her famous cat Pokemon, appearing in a rain of red pieces of confetti.

"**Now we have the last contestants of the day. Who will take the ribbon between these two young ladies?**" The presenter said through the microphone.

"Now Glameow, dazzle with **Fury swipes**!" Zoey ordered right away. Her cat Pokemon started running with her claws shinning white. But the bluenette wasn't afraid. She had watched Zoey's other fights so the girl was expecting it.

"Catch the attack with your ears!" Dawn ordered. Her Buneary did so, intercepting one of Glameow's paws between her fluffy ears. Both Zoey and Glameow looked surprised. And Dawn was just getting started "And now combo **Circle Throw** and **Bounce**!" Buneary folded her back to the ground and swiped Glameow from above her. And with the enemy Pokemon still attached and on top of her, Buneary concentrated her **Bounce** in her feet and kicked Glameow right into the sky earning a yell of pain from the other Normal-type Pokemon. The counter of points went down in Zoey' side.

The red-haired coordinator was certainly amazed. Her new friend was proving to be a great challenge. She was very good for her first contest.

"Glameow, use an **Iron Tail** from the sky!" Zoey ordered ready for her comeback. But she noticed her Pokemon wasn't moving. She widen her eyes recognizing the confused expression on the face of her Pokemon. **Bounce** had dizzied Glameow.

Dawn realized her luck. Now she might be able to end things quickly as Ash taught her.

"Buneary, charge another **Bounce**!" The bunny Pokemon squatted and gathered all of her strength. Then she shot up into the falling Glameow with great speed that dazzled the audience and judges "And **Sky uppercut**!" Buneary shot her small fist shinning white in an uppercut. For the Normal Pokemon the Fighting move was devastating hitting dead on.

Zoey looked in shock how her Pokemon landed in front of her completely knocked out.

"**And it seems this contest is over with extra three minutes to spare!**" Vivian said through the microphone "**And our winner is Dawn!**" The audience cheered for the cute bluenette. She and Buneary bowed to the stadium.

Zoey recalled her Pokemon only smiling. Dawn had taken her off guard. She had obviously come prepared. But if Dawn could get better with more contests the so could she.

Vivian handed the bluenette the blue-colored Ribbon. The blue-eyed contestant was looking at the small trophy like if she were dreaming. But she felt very much awake. The pink-dressed coordinator waved her hand at the giant stadium. She could see Ash in the front raw clapping for her, his Pikachu and Piplup dancing around.

* * *

The young male trainer from Kanto waited for Dawn to come back from the arena. He didn't have to wait an extra second before a massive tackle hit him like a train.

"Thanks Ash. I couldn't do it without you!" Dawn said, hugging her best friend for dear life. The bluenette couldn't help but notice that Ash responded her actions. After Ash's actions earlier Dawn had felt a tad confused about her feelings. But at this point, she couldn't care less. She only wanted to do one last thing before the day ended.

Fuck the others. This was too good of a moment to let it pass.

"Dawn, I didn't do..." Ash started saying but was cut short. Because Dawn had her arms around his neck and her mouth was clamped with his own. Ash was not necessary experienced in the kissing field. Dawn was the first girl he willingly kissed. And now she was kissing him. But apparently Dawn wasn't the much experienced one either. The coordinator felt the Pokemon trainer holding her closer and encouraged her to go harder. She started moaning Ash slowly touching her body. Curse that pink dress. It could look good but it certainly blocked some things.

The two best friends reluctantly left each other, panting for breath.

"Okay, I helped a bit" Ash joked. The two laughed before deciding to exchange saliva again not wanting to let go of each other. The two kept their make-out until a cough brought them out of it. Dawn was left blushed in front of her new female friend. Zoey almost chuckled by her cute face blushing. The now couple saw their red-haired friend back in her usual clothes. The red-haired knew she was interrupting a personal moment. Bu that was the fun of having friends. Walking into them while they did things that young children shouldn't know about.

"It was a great fight, Dawn. I can't wait for the next contest" The red-haired coordinator said to her new friend. Both shook hands in good terms.

"I'm already anxious" Dawn replied just as exited as her new friend and rival. The red-haired checked Dawn and Ash out.

"I knew there was something going on between you two" Zoey said with a grin towards her new friends. She placed her sunglasses on her eyes "But better keep an eye on him, Dawn. If you snooze, you lose" She left two surprised trainers in her way out of the stadium.

"She didn't mean that, right?" Ash asked a bit out of the loop. The winner contestant couldn't help but take advantage of her friend's cluelessness.

"Who knows, I might have to share you with some girls" That out-of-the-blue statement got her wanted desire, Ash the one now with the red cheeks. Dawn couldn't help but laugh at her mate's expenses. Now she got Ash to get blushed. Payback was really sweat.

After changing back to her usual clothes, Dawn walked away from the stadium holding hands with her boyfriend heading into a new adventure. With Dawn's first Ribbon down now it was Ash's turn to obtain his badge.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 3:**

**Buneary's moves were learnt from training.**

**The combos and performances are my invention. If you like them it's optional.**

**I really don't care about introducing the judges. As far as I know, the battles here are like regular ones with more lights.**

**Yes, Zoey does her own teasing to her friends. This chapter was only to cement that truth for later on.**

* * *

**Our two heroes have started something between each other. Things will only get chaotic though. See next chapters to find out!**


	4. Grabbing by the Horn

**Champions of Sinnoh**

**And so we have reached the wanted fourth chapter! The first Gym badge with Ash's Pokemon and new Pokemon friends for both Dawn and Ash.**

**But I won't work on my stories until next weekend so no updates during the following days. Personal things to do, that kind of stuff.**

**I don't own Pokemon. Now let's read!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Grabbing by the Horn**

The couple had finally arrived to Oreburgh City two weeks after the last Pokemon contest. Ash had his hand holding Dawn's. Days of traveling through the wild only made the two trainers closer to each other. The couple hadn't done anything aside from kissing but Ash certainly didn't mind. Getting a girlfriend while traveling wasn't something he had planned but now that the blue-haired girl was here, he wouldn't let her go.

"Are you nervous, Ash?" Dawn asked towards her boyfriend. The experienced trainer smirked chuckling slightly.

"Not exactly" The Pokemon trainer from Kanto replied. He looked at the surprised face of his blue-eyed girl so he was more than glad to enlighten her in the topic "I already went through this like five times so another one isn't that mind-blowing for me" Dawn couldn't dispute that statement. If she had gone through three regions like Ash, then she would be a bit annoyed by first contests too.

The two walked through the city passing through many stalls and stores. People wandered around alongside their Pokemon. Many were native from Sinnoh but there were those from other places.

"Hey hold on!" Dawn said, checking out a particular place. It looked a bit like a museum but some alive Pokemon were walking inside "Can we go visit that place?"

"Sure, why not?" Ash said with a shrug. Having a small break before going serious against a Gym leader wasn't something bad. It might be refreshing.

* * *

The apparent museum turned out to be something more of a living exhibition of Pokemon. Of rare Pokemon that no longer existed. They were all Fossil Pokemon not only from Sinnoh but also the other regions. Apparently it was like a live experience for tourists to see how Pokemon lived in the prehistoric ages. Ash could recognize Kabutops and Omastars and even one sleeping Aerodactyl at the top of a mountain cliff. And Dawn saw some Anorith inside a river with their evolution Armaldo and the flower-like Cradily basking under the sunlight. They were even some odd multicolored birds called Archeops and giant dark blue turtles with chunks of stone over their shells called Carracosta. They were fossils from the region of Unova.

But what took Ash's full attention were the two unique Pokemon resting under the shadow of some trees. The two were sleeping next to each other like good friends. The trainer from Kanto had made sure to know as many Pokemon as he could before coming to the Sinnoh League. And those two couldn't be rarer unless they were both shiny and legendary.

"An Amaura and Tyrunt" Ash stated, his eyes wide in shock. Indeed, one of the Pokemon was a cute quadruped Pokemon with ice blue skin and a white belly and one crystal on each side of her body. It looked like a sauropod dinosaur with two rainbow fins coming right from above her big eyes like if they were eyelashes. Next to her the other Fossil nuzzled, a bipedal Pokemon but with more of a carnivore appearance. His entire body looked like a small dark brown Tyrannosaurus with small white scales, complete with short arms and giant mouth full of razor teeth.

"Who are they?" Dawn said using her pink Pokedex to scan them. No information available, however. "I never knew about those two Pokemon in Sinnoh"

"Because they are from Kalos" Ash replied to his girlfriend. He noticed the confused expression on his friend "It's another region with rare Pokemon. Even Professor Oak hasn't heard a lot from it. The fact we can see two Fossil Pokemon is amazing"

"It certainly is young man" A man dressed in a lab coat said from behind the two teens. By the way he dressed, the couple could tell he worked in the place as a doctor or a scientist "The Gym Leader Roark unearthed those two along with every other Pokemon you see here. And here at the lab we brought them back to live with a special machine that restores the extinct DNA" The two teens processed the information. They weren't geniuses in the field of genetics but that basic theory was perfect to comprehend. Their sight returned to the estrange Pokemon from the mysterious region. But now the two Pokemon were looking back at the trainers. The Fossil creatures stood up and started walking with curiosity.

"Ash, am I crazy or are they coming closer?" The bluenette asked towards her boyfriend. Indeed, the two Fossils from Kalos were walking straight towards the trainers. They started scratching the glass that separated them trying to get closer to the humans.

"They don't want to eat us, do they?" The raven-haired man asked the doctor.

"They don't eat people. But this behavior is certainly unusual" The scientist replied rubbing his chin in thought. While he did that, Tyrunt back-stepped and charged towards the glass surrounded in a blue dragon-shaped aura.

"It's using **Dragon Rush**!" Ash stated frantically before the protective glass exploded into shards. The tyrannosaur Pokemon tackled Ash down and started licking at his face. Pikachu had to neatly jumped away before he was taken down with his trainer.

"Ash!" Dawn said in concern after covering her face with her forearms. But the coordinator didn't have any better luck that her boyfriend because she was tackled as well by the Sauropod Pokemon.

"Oh no!" The scientist said. But he wasn't referring to the Pokemon from Kalos. The two teenagers got free from their attackers and looked at what he feared. All the Fossils were heading straight towards the now open exit.

But Amaura stood in front of Dawn determined in her big purple eyes. From her mouth the rare Fossil fired off the freezing three-arc **Ice Beam**. It completely encased the fresh hole in the glass creating a wall of thick ice to stop any Pokemon from escaping. Armaldo and Kabutops tried to slash their way out but it was useless. Dawn was left speechless by the sheer force of that Ice move. The rare Pokemon was not only cute but mighty.

The doctor sighed in relief. A couple of guards walked in scene after hearing the turmoil alongside their black-and-blue Luxrays.

"Everything okay, Doc?" One of the guards asked looking back and forth between the scientist and the two teenagers with the Fossil Pokemon.

"Yes, no problem. Just two Pokemon that wanted to play" The man with the glasses explained looking at the frozen hole "But we might need a new window" The guards nodded and left. Meanwhile the doctor couldn't help but notice how happy the two restored Pokemon acted with the two teens. Call him crazy but those two didn't deserve to stay in the artificial greenhouse.

"Why don't you take them with you?" The scientist suggested towards the two trainers. Ash and Dawn looked like if they had been washed over by a bucket of cold water. The man couldn't be serious. He would be literally handing them two of the rarest Pokemon of the world free of charge. The doctor seemed to recognize what they were thinking "These two have been rather silent ever since they were restored so I can only theorize that they want to go out and do something more interesting than just lying in the grass"

"But shouldn't Roark be the one who decides?" Dawn asked not wanting to have trouble with the Gym leader because she captured one of his Pokemon "He's the one who unearthed them in the first place"

"Don't worry, I will talk to him about this right away. You two just take these Pokemon" The scientist simply said. The two trainers looked at each other. Having rare Pokemon on their team would be really useful.

"She's so adorable!" Dawn said hugging her cute Fossil Pokemon. The dinosaur-like Pokemon nuzzled under the touch of her new friend "Her uniqueness and colors will give a hell of impression to the audience in the contests"

"And what about you Ty..." Ash was saying but again the Tyrannosaur tackled him for more face-licking "Hey stop it. Okay, okay you are coming with me but please stop it!" the Tyrannosaur Pokemon stopped licking his new trainer, his tail wigging like a playful dog. Dawn couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend' spences. Only next to her boyfriend a dangerous Pokemon could become an innocent puppy.

"Pokeball, catch!" The two trainers sent out their empty Pokeballs and captured their new additions to their increasing teams. The balls didn't struggle in the capture.

* * *

The two trainers had left the prehistoric museum after making sure that no other revived creature from the ancient past had escaped from the lab. They were now walking inside the Oreburgh Gym. They were still surprised to have Fossil Pokemon on their team but they weren't going to look at the gifted Rapidash in the teeth. Suddenly Dawn facepalmed. She almost forgot Ash's surprise for today.

"Ash why don't you go and challenge the leader while I go to the bathroom?" Dawn suggested hiding a grin behind her suggestion. Ash nodded obviously not noticing anything unusual. Dawn left at great speed.

Soon Ash found a young man dressed in a grey-colored miner outfit in the main battlefield of the place. He had a red helmet with a flashlight. It reminded Ash of the first time he fought Brock back in Kanto.

"So you must be Ash" The Gym leader said towards the young trainer looking at him with a calculating sight "The doctor at the lab told me about you and your girlfriend catching Amaura and Tyrunt" Ash wanted to say something but the leader beat him to the punch "Don't worry Ash, I don't expect you to return them. I only ask you raise them as best as you and your friend can. Is that clear?" The black-haired trainer nodded. He wasn't one to hurt his friends.

"No problem, Roark. This isn't the first Pokemon I raised. In fact I have a Pokemon I had since she was an egg" Ash replied. He knew he could take care of Tyrunt. If anything, he wouldn't be the first stubborn Pokemon he trained. Charizard had his real hot-headed moments.

"Now why don't we go ahead with our fight?" Roark suggested with a Pokeball on his hand. In the center, a man with green hair stood as referee.

"Challenger, state your name and place of birth" The man acting as referee asked Ash.

"I'm Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto" The dark-haired Pokemon Master replied his hand clutching one of his Pokeball. The trainer didn't see his girlfriend returning to the arena.

"Come on Ash, you can do it!" Dawn cheered for her friend in the sidelines. Ash was left gawking. The brand new pink cheerleader outfit fit Dawn like a glove, revealing some of her nubile curves. The Pokemon master was left mesmerized for a couple of seconds staring at his girlfriend with a small line of drool coming from his mouth. Roark had to cough a couple of times to bring back the kid's attention.

Meanwhile, the bluenette laughed to herself. Ash was a great trainer/teacher/boyfriend but still a hormonal teenager. Not that she had any room to talk.

"**This is an official three-on-three Gym battle between the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto and Roark the Oreburgh City Gym Leader. There's no time limit. All the league clauses apply. Trainers send out your first Pokemon!**" The referee said.

"Go Geodude!" Roark sent out a Rock Pokemon. It was a head with two arms.

"Okay Bayleef, let's show them!" Ash sent out his Grass Pokemon' second form from Johto. Roark smiled. So Ash came prepared for him.

"**Geodude vs Bayleef, begin!**" The referee said.

"Okay Geodude, use **Rock throw**!" The Rock Pokemon put his hands in the ground and grabbed a giant boulder. He tossed it across the field.

"Jump and **Sunny Day**!" Bayleef perfectly jumped over the rock and fired a sphere into the ceiling. Then the sunlight duplicated its intensity.

"Use **Roll Out**!" Roark ordered. Geodude folded his arms and started rolling like a ball.

"Stop Geodude with your **Vine Whips** and throw him into the ceiling!" Bayleef's whips stopped the Rock Pokemon on his track and flung him straight into the metal sky. The Pokemon yelled in pain after hitting the metal plates of the roof denting them.

"Use **Roll Out** from above!" The gym leader ordered. The Pokemon again became a ball but gained a lot of momentum from the extra gravity.

"Use **Solar Beam**!" Ash rapidly ordered, Bayleef's collar of leafs shinning up. Thanks to **Sunny Day**, the attack would charge right away. A second later, the Grass Pokemon fired a bright stream of white energy from her mouth into her incoming enemy. The two clashed, creating a powerful shock wave. Bayleef was sent a couple of feet back with bruises over her body but nothing very serious. Geodude, on the other hand, had swirls in his eyes.

"**Geodude is unable to battle. Bayleef wins. Leader send out your next Pokemon!**" The referee said. Roark recalled his Pokemon.

"It was a great battle, Ash. But it doesn't mean it gets easier" The Leader said towards his challenger, his next Pokemon at the ready "Go Onix!" Roark unleashed a giant boulder-made snake Pokemon. It stood at least ten feet above Bayleef. But the size didn't intimidate the Grass Pokemon and her trainer.

"**Onix vs Bayleef, begin!**" The referee said

"Use **Stealth Rock!**" The Gym leader ordered, been careful for later. The giant rock snake fired white stone edges that got inside the ground in Ash' side of the field. The trainer from Kanto didn't bother in concerning himself about that move. While the attack would hit any new Pokemon he called out, the challenger didn't came with weak Pokemon.

"Okay Bayleef, pump things up with **Growth**!" The Grass Pokemon surrounded her body in a green light. Normally the move increased the attack and special attack by one stage. But thanks to the Sun, now her attack and Special attack had increased by two stages.

Roark knew he was in trouble. Ash was going for one knock-out hit.

"Use **Earthquake!**" The Leader ordered. Onix slammed his tail in the ground and sent tremors over the battlefield. One hit Bayleef and flung him up through the air. She landed hard on the soil with a lot of injuries. Ash looked in concern. His Pokemon had trained a lot but it didn't mean they were unbeatable.

The Grass Pokemon stood up without showing any sign of pain.

"Good job, Bayleef!" Ash said towards his Pokemon, who stood ready for more "Now another **Growth**!" Again Bayleef increased her attack and Special Attack by two stages each.

"Use **Tackle**!" Roark ordered surprised that the opponent was still standing. Ash had to trained them relentlessly. Onix shot forward ready to use his body as a weapon.

"Bayleef, jump with **Vine Whips** and land on Onix with **Body Slam!**" The trainer from Kanto ordered. Bayleef shot her whips down and impulsed herself up into the sky. Onix didn't stop his attack and Bayleef descended from above with her chubby body impacting Onix's head. The Rock/Ground Pokemon was slammed into the ground. Thanks to her increased attack, Onix was barely moving after the powerful attack.

"Onix get free with **Thrash!**" Roark ordered one last attempt. The Snake Pokemon started thrashing around, his body shaking around like a mad animal. Bayleef looked in concern, slowly loosing her footing on top of the Pokemon's head. But Ash wasn't a fool.

"Grab hold of Onix with your **Vine Whips** and use **Petal Blizzard!**" Ash ordered. Bayleef grabbed around Onix's rock neck, not letting go anytime soon. Then the Grass Pokemon started spinning her head in circle motion, unleashing a shower of super razor leafs all over the rock field. And thanks to the double **Growth**, it made extra damage to the already weaken Onix. The rock snake Pokemon fell to the soil completely knocked out.

Before he fell, Bayleef jumped and landed on her side of the field with her trainer. She was panting in fatigue.

"You did great, Bayleef!" Ash said happily towards his Pokemon. That was when Bayleef's body glew white and started to increase in size. The shape morphed and when the light died down Bayleef's new form stood. She was on four legs with a greener skin but now instead of a collar of leafs there was a fully-developed pink petals. On her head she had two whips. There were no injuries on her.

"Wow a Meganium" Dawn stopped cheering and checked her Pokedex for information about the fully-evolved Pokemon from Johto.

"**Onix is unable to battle. Meganium wins. Leader send out your final Pokemon!**" The referee said.

"Okay Meganium, take a rest" Ash said recalling his new Meganium to her Pokeball. He was proud of how powerful his Chikorita had become since that time back in Johto. He instantly sent out his next Pokemon "Go Donphan!" The Elephant Pokemon arrived, standing on her side of the field. Suddenly rocks came from the soil and hit Donphan head on. The Ground Pokemon was hit by **Stealth Rock** but because of her type it did little damage. Above the fighters, the sunlight returned to normal.

"You certainly are something else, Ash" Roark stated, his last Pokeball ready. The young trainer had years of experience for sure "Go Cranidos!" Roark sent his first Fossil Pokemon. It was a bipedal dinosaur-like creature with a grey-and-blue skin and a giant rock bulge in his head.

"**Cranidos vs Donphan, begin!**" The referee said.

"Cranidos, start with **Take down**!" The Gym leader ordered. Cranidos surrounded himself in a yellow aura and charged forward at great speed. It surprised Ash by the dangerous use of the move but not enough to stop his counter.

"Donphan, **Defence Curl** and remain that way!" The Ground Pokemon from Johto turned herself into a ball raising her attack and defense. It stopped the powerful attack on its track. Amazingly, Ash saw that Cranidos didn't receive recoil damage so his ability had to protect him. But that didn't matter to the trainer native from Kanto "And now **Roll Out**!" Donphan instantly started rolling, hitting Cranidos and sending him up. Thanks to the previous **Defense Curl**, it did twice the initial damage. The fossil Pokemon landed hard but stood ready with just bruises. Donphan made a u-turn move and went to attack from behind.

"Cranidos, jump away!" Roark instantly ordered. The Fossil Pokemon did so quickly eluding the incoming elephant "Now **Focus Energy**!" Cranidos gathered energy in the rock helmet in his head, which started glistering blue. Donphan returned to her side of the field with her trainer, now no longer curled up.

"Now **Head smash**!" The Gym leader ordered right away. The strongest Rock move surrounded Cranidos' body in dark blue light, charging forward like lightning. And with **Focus Energy** it could turn out to be an instant knock out hit.

It was these kind of moments that Ash appreciated one of Phanpy's new moves.

"Donphan, use **Attract**!" Ash ordered, earning a surprise look from Dawn and Roark. The armor-covered Pokemon winked one eye sending a shower of hearts that hit Cranidos. The Fossil Pokemon stopped his attack now with heart in his eyes after falling in love for the time being.

"Cranidos, snap out of it!" Roark pleaded but his Pokemon was just spell-bound. Ash smiled, the battle his to take.

"Now **Hyper Beam!**" Donphan charged the orange sphere in her mouth and unleashed the powerful multicolored blast. It sent Cranidos crushing backwards through many rocks. Cranidos never got up again completely knocked out for the count.

"**Cranidos is unable to battle. Donphan wins. With all of the Gym leader's Pokemon knocked out, I declare Ash Ketchum the winner!**" The referee said.

"Yes, we did it!" Ash said pumping his arm. Next to him Pikachu jumped in delight while Donphan stood on her hinder legs and unleashed a trumpet sound from her trunk. The next thing Ash knew he was swallowed in a bone-crushing hug from his girlfriend and then into a heated kiss that drove him mad. The fact Dawn was also dressed as a cheerleader and rubbing herself against his body made things for Ash a bit tight in his pant.

Good thing Roark was walking towards him. And he looked a tad amused by the display.

"That was a great fight, Ash" Roark said with a smile, standing in front of the trainer "With your fighting style then I'm sure you will reach the Sinnoh League in no time. Here's the Coal Badge as the proof of your victory" Ash looked at the small grey symbol of his victory.

One down. Seven to go.

The couple left Oreburgh City some minutes later and headed for their next challenge in the distance.

* * *

After a week of traveling through the land of Sinnoh, the two trainers had a moment of rest. Their Pokemon trained as hard as ever now with the extra addition of two Fossils. The prehistoric Pokemon were obviously very enthusiastic about learning new moves and catching up to their more-experienced friends. Ash got the luckiest during the weeks of traveling as both his Starly and Cyndaquil had evolved into their second forms or Staravia and Quilava. That allowed Starly to learn **Brave Bird** and **Sky Attack** and Quilava learnt **Eruption**, **Fire Charge** and **Fire Pledge**.

Dawn was preparing a small blanket on the ground, when a small thing run like a torpedo in front of her. It was a small white-and-blue squirrel Pokemon.

"A Pachirisu" Dawn said checking her Pokedex. The Electric Pokemon was blue and white with soft fur a long furry tail and blue spots in her cheeks like Pikachu had to unleash electricity "And it's so cute!" Dawn said jumping on the tip of her feet in enthusiasm. Ash knew that when Dawn started fangirling he had to calm her down. So he pinched her right in her sweat butt cheek, earning a small screech from her "That hurt!" She said rubbing her butt slightly red in the face.

"You liked it" The raven-haired stated with a smirk arms folded over his chest. Dawn blushed not going to admit that truth out loud. She drew her Pokeball out.

"Okay Piplup, let's catch a Pokemon!" Dawn released her starter, ready for combat. The Electric Pokemon was moving from one place to the other like a rambunctious child. He wasn't paying attention to the fact someone was trying to capture him.

"Okay Piplup, use **Bubble Beam**!" The blue-eyed girl ordered. Piplup fired his attack of bubbles. But the small squirrel unleashed volts of electricity all around him. The Electric attack destroyed the bubbles.

"It used **Discharge**" Dawn stated recognizing the move "Piplup go with **Peck!**" Just before Piplup would hit, the Squirrel-like Pokemon sprinted away for at least two yards in the blink of a second.

"Wow, it's certainly fast" Ash commented in surprise. That Pachirisu had to be on sugar high to be so enthusiastic.

Dawn seemed to want to rip her hair out. Pachirisu's unpredictiveness and antics were driving the coordinator crazy. That was when she had an idea.

"Piplup, use **Whirlpool** and stay ready to use **Drill peck**!" Piplup unleashed the water tornado towards the small Electric Pokemon. The Electric Pokemon saw it coming and nimbly ran to the right side. That was when he didn't see Piplup coming towards him. The drilling peck hit Pachirisu dead on in the chest. It was left completely knocked out in the grass.

"Now catch!" The coordinator threw her empty Pokeball. It shook for a second before indicating a capture.

"I've got a Pachirisu!" Dawn said holding her new addition. Cute and powerful, perfect combo in her eyes. She already had Ash for that though.

* * *

After a nice launch courtesy of the experienced trainer, Dawn walked away into a more secluded part of the forest. She wanted to see what her new team member could do.

"Okay Pachirisu, let's go for the show!" Dawn sent out her new Pokemon to test it. The squirrel looked from side to side in his mega-metabolic rythm. Then he sprinted away for yards and came back in the split of seconds.

"Aren't you fast?" The bluenette patted her new Pokemon in the head with affection. But that earned Dawn a powerful discharge that shock her entire body. It also left her soft blue hair in disarray just like when she woke up from sleeping.

"Okay little scamp, return!" Dawn recalled her Pokemon a bit angry at him. Or better she tried. Because the red beams of capture were instantly dodged by the sprinting Pokemon. He became a white-and-blue bur that run around the coordinator.

"Piplup, Buneary, Amaura, bring Pachirisu back!" All of Dawn's Pokemon showed up, running after the hyperactive Pokemon from Sinnoh.

* * *

But as much as they tried the three of them eventually fell to the grass completely out of breath after hours of a relentless marathon. And yet Pachirisu kept going around in circles like an unflagging track runner.

"Man, I can't control this Pokemon!" The bluenette said exasperated. She was combing her hair for the third time of the day.

"Not with that attitude" Ash replied, showing up after hearing hours of screaming, electric bolts and some curses about hair in disarray. The bluenette looked at her boyfriend in surprise. Was he angry at her or something else? Ash sat next to her girlfriend, bringing her into a hug. The teenager felt more relaxed in Ash's arms and her raging emotions calmed down a bit "Dawn, if so much traveling made me realize something, was that every Pokemon you catch won't listen to their new trainer if they don't see them fit enough to help them improve" The trainer made his girlfriend look at him in the eye.

"Pikachu is the perfect example" Ash said rubbing his starter's head in affection "This little troublemaker only liked to shock me every two seconds without a care in the world" That was some news for her. Pikachu seemed like Ash's closest Pokemon of his team.

"And what happen?" The blue-eyed lady asked.

"We helped each other out and escaped from a crowd of Fearows. They still pecked me to half death but I don't really mind at this point" Ash said the last part stopping Dawn's look of concern "That was when Pikachu knew that I only had his best intentions in mind and that I really cared for him" Ash chuckled a bit "You should have met Charizard at that time"

"You had a Charizard?" Dawn asked. While her boyfriend had explained some of his adventures in the other regions he had never gone into a lot of details.

"I have a Charizard" Ash corrected her last sentence "But he is now training in a special place in Johto with other Charizards" The dark-haired trainer remembered those old days with his stubborn friend "You should have met that muscle-head in his bad days. When he was a Charmander things were okay. But as soon as he evolved into Charmeleon everything went straight down the hole. And Charizard was even worse. I ordered him something and he either slept or use **Flamethrower** on me. Thanks to him I got disqualified from the Indigo League"

"Dear lord! How did you manage to make him hear you?" Dawn asked curious. If her Pokemon did that she would be pissed off.

"The same as Pikachu"Ash explained without loosing his trustful smile "I showed him that no matter how many times he attacked me, I would still be there for him if he needed me. And after a fight in which Charizard was left inside an ice casket I helped him defrost. I stayed with him all night until Sun came out. And by the next rematch, Charizard obeyed all of my orders and won the fight. Since that, he became a very powerful member of my team. He even fought against Moltres, an illusion Entei and defeated an Articuno" The blue-eyed coordinator looked like a child staring at something completely new.

"Wow, I knew you were a great trainer Ash, but fighting against Legendary Pokemon?" The bluenette asked in utter surprise and a bit of shock "Isn't that kind of crazy?"

"Dawn, you and I will meet at least one legend on our journey. That's a fact" Ash stated confident like never before. And the young lady couldn't help but feel it was a very true statement.

"And now go and prove Pachirisu you deserve her" Ash said to his girlfriend. Dawn nodded now with extra boost in herself.

"Pachirisu!" Dawn said her tone firm and unflinching. The Squirrel Pokemon stopped in his hipper active tracks looking up at the trainer, who catched her. And she wasn't running around wild only staring at the tall blue-haired woman with curiosity "I want you to listen to me and no running!" The small Pokemon didn't move an inch obeying the command. It surprised Dawn but she didn't show it. The bluenette kneeled down to see her new Pokemon eye-to-eye "You are now part of my team. And I care for all of my Pokemon' well-being. I hope you understand the importance of that. Here you can run around with friends who care for you and will help you without question" The small Pokemon jerked his head from side to side like if the girl had grown two heads. He then looked at the other three Pokemon. They were all stronger than him and that had to be because of the lady they traveled with.

The Squirrel Pokemon started rubbing his cheek against Dawn's leg in affection. The bluenette didn't need another sign that she was worthy.

"Welcome to the team, Pachirisu" Dawn hugged her new addition. That had the effect of unleashing a wave of blue electricity. It also sent Dawn hair into disarray. But the coordinator waved the situation off "Who cares?"

"Dawn doesn't care about her hairstyle?" Ash said in faked shock "Now I've seen everything" He earned a nudge in the arm.

"You brat" Dawn said with a beaming smile. She then landed a hot kiss on Ash's lips making sure he understood her appreciation. The male trainer gladly answered back "Thank you, Ash"

"Anytime, Dawn" Ash replied.

With the new teammate under control, it was time to start testing him. The new contest was soon to arrive.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 4:**

**A cheerleader outfit? How can that not be hot?**

**Amaura and Tyrunt were chosen because I always liked dinosaurs as I child.**

**Maybe Pachirisu wasn't controlled the way I did. But I always enjoy when the trainer takes control of the situation.**

**There were references to two movies in which Charizard fought.**

* * *

**The team gets bigger and stronger. But things can get bad in no time! See next chapter!**


	5. Hunting Pokemon

**Champions of Sinnoh**

**The new chapter. And again with twists different from the Anime, where many things could have been avoided but no one did anything about them. Remember that characters are OOC so don't get surprised by whatever you can find.**

**Now, let's read!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hunting Pokemon**

The couple of Dawn and Ash walked through their path heading towards Floaroma City. After Dawn and Ash had won their first ribbon and badge respectively weeks ago, the two hadn't stopped training their Pokemon. No matter how good they were they could still get much better. The future fights that expected the couple weren't a peaceful ride in the park so they had to be ready for anything.

As the two trainers kept their pace, they came upon a house standing in the middle of a beautiful field of multicolored flowers. The house had a certain church appearance. A shadow passed over the two humans through the sky. The couple set their sight up and looked at a quadruped Dragon with lime-scaled skin with red crescent-Moon wings. His underbelly seemed to be covered by a hard shell.

"A Salamence?" Dawn asked in surprise checking her Pokedex. One of the few Pseudo Legendary Pokemon of the world just so happen to fly pass over them. That made the blue-eyed coordinator a bit suspicious.

"Someone is riding it!" Ash said his tone not very a sudden feeling of dread in his guts. The two trainers started running towards the house. They could see a young girl with pink hair watering the plants with a Gardevoir next to her. But they could also see the Dragon Pokemon descending in front of the house. A tall woman was standing on top of the Dragon Salamence, dressed in a dark purple trench coat that snuggled against her firm body, with a dark red outfit underneath. Her gray hair gave her a more intimidating look, her eyes covered by a visor. Her left wrist had a sort of circular weapon.

She wasn't know as a Pokemon Hunter for a reason.

Her sudden appearance indicated no nice thing for the two trainers.

* * *

"What do you want?" The young girl called Melodi asked with fear in her voice. The woman in front of her was certainly intimidating. Next to her, Gardevoir stood with a feeling of uneasiness.

"Just your Pokemon" The Hunter replied, one of her Pokeballs out "Ariados, use **String Shot**!" The red-and-black spider appeared and prepared to fire his spiderweb and catch his prey.

"Pikachu, **Electro ball**!" Ash first ordered ready to stop the spider. The Electric starter charged the electricity in his tail and released his powerful ball. The powerful sphere of volts hit Ariados before it could fire his attack. He was instantly knocked out by the voltaic sphere. The grey-haired woman looked in surprise recalling her defeated Pokemon and checking for the one responsible. She saw two teenagers running into scene standing in front of the girl and Gardevoir protecting them.

"Who are you?!" Dawn asked anger in her voice. Attacking people and Pokemon wasn't something she liked.

"You can call me Hunter J" The grey-haired woman introduced herself, standing from her vantage point at her Pseudo-legendary Pokemon's back. She didn't have time for interruptions, however, so she drew another Pokeball "Let's go, Drapion!" She released a dark purple scorpion-like Pokemon with long arms ending in pincers. The blue-eyed coordinator stepped forward with decisiveness.

"Go Amaura!" Dawn sent out her cute fossil Pokemon from Kalos. Jay looked with an eyebrow raised. That Pokemon was really rare. She had never seen one in Sinnoh before. It had to be worth a lot of money for sure.

"Drapion, use **Cross poison**!" Jay ordered going right for the kill. The Scorpion Pokemon crossed his pincers in front of him and shot an X made out of purple poison.

"Amaura, jump an **Ancient Power**!" The small sauropod Pokemon jumped high dodging the venom and charged a white sphere in her mouth. The move quickly hit Drapion and sent him flying back head over heels. The Rock move had been very effective against the Poison type, who couldn't stood up properly.

"We will call you dead Hunter if you don't leave!" Ash threatened his fist tight. After Dawn had proved the Hunter with whom she was dealing with, the trainer from Kanto hoped not to use any more force. As tempting as it was. The bounty Hunter recalled her defeated Pokemon with a small chuckle escaping from her lips.

"Such brave kids. Hard to come by on these days" The grey-haired bounty Hunter stated looking at the two teenagers like pieces of meat. The Pikachu he had was certainly powerful and that Rock Pokemon was from other region for certain. If the two had such nicely trained Pokemon then they could be great additions to her job. She hated to see that much potential wasted "I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I will leave if you two come to work for me. Two trainers like yourselves don't just pop out from the ground"

"I'd rather die than work for an old whore like you!" The bluenette said in anger, Amaura's fins changing their color into dark red of anger like her trainer.

"Old whore?" The Pokemon hunter stated almost not believing such youngsters with such wild tongues. She could use two kids for her personal enjoyment "You two are coming with me. You need some serious discipline. And I know just the way how to apply it" The blue-haired coordinator felt a chill going down her spine by that comment.

"For a reason, that doesn't surprise me" Dawn answered back. Meanwhile, the Pokemon trainer from Kanto had two Pokeballs at the ready.

"Swellow, Staravia!" Ash sent out his Normal/Flying Pokemon. The two birds stood against the Dragon Pokemon.

"How quaint" Jay casually said arrogantly with arms folded over her ample chest. She casually dismissed her new opponents. They weren't rare at all "Those two aren't worth anything"

"We'll see" The trainer from Kanto stated with a smirk ready to show the woman who she was messing with "Okay guys, use **Substitute!**" The two birds created dummies that replaced them while the real ones disappeared from sight. Jay widen her eyes, recognizing the threat.

"Now hit Salamence with a double **Brave Bird**!" Ash said. The real Pokemon showed up from beneath the floating Dragon surrounded in red flames. The two clashed against Salamence making him lose his hovering balance. But Jay didn't fall from her Pokemon. She holded on while the Flying Pokemon disappeared again behind their dummies.

"You caught me off guard, kid" Hunter said regaining her leverage, obvious fury in her blue eyes from behind her technological visor "But not anymore!" She looked at her Pseudo-legendary Pokemon "Salamence, use **Dragon Breath**!" The Dragon fired a concentrated yellow blast from his mouth. The attack hit the fake Pokemon and shattered them. The real birds showed up without an injury from the Dragon move.

"And now time for some extra money" The grey-haired deadly beauty smirked raising the gauntlet in her left arm. She aimed at the Flying Pokemon and shot a golden beam towards them.

"Pikachu, **Thunderbolt**!" Ash quickly ordered. His starter didn't lose any moment and fired the powerful yellow bolt. The electricity cut through the golden beam and hit Jay right in her unique weapon. The weird weapon exploded the bounty hunter grunting in discomfort and pain. She could see her naked hand now burnt and dripping with blood. Ash took that lingering opportunity.

"Swellow, **Agility** and **Double Team**!" The trainer ordered right away, not going for a fair fight. Against a Hunter, who would be fair? The Pokemon from Hoenn increased his speed circling the Dragon and created clones of himself. The dozens of copies dizzied the Pokemon and the hunter.

"Use **Flamethrower** on all of them!" Jay ordered without a care if she killed her new pray. She now only cared about making the kid suffer. The mighty Dragon expelled the hot flames from the back of his throat, hitting the clones one after the other. But once he finished, the real Swellow wasn't there. Ash smiled after the Hunter fell for his trick.

"Now Staravia, **Sky Attack**!" The Trainer ordered. The Flying Pokemon from Sinnoh came like a comet from the sky, hitting Salamence right in between his wings. The Dragon hit the ground with his armored belly yelling in pain by the attack. Staravia floated next to Swellow, panting after using two of the strongest Flying moves in a raw.

Hunter J clutched her teeth, not liking her situation. She had been hurt in her job before but only when she had been a rookie years ago. And those two brats were making her feel and look like one. She called through the earpiece to her forces. Not two seconds later, a grey truck came bursting through the forest. It was aiming towards the teenagers ready to run them over.

Not if the blue-haired coordinator had something to say about that.

"Piplup, Pachirisu come out!" Dawn sent out her two small but powerful Pokemon "Use **Whirlpool** to stop that truck!" The Water starter unleashed his Water typhoon, which captured and raised the truck up without control "And Pachirisu use **Thunder Shock** on the water!" The Electric Pokemon shot the powerful blue volts, electrifying the water and making the vehicle explode into nothing but burning debris. Some men dressed in black or grey outfits were sent flying away screaming in pain, their bodies burning. The two trainers weren't going to be the ones who rescued them.

The Hunter grinded her teeth together. Those kids had not only put her forces down but were putting her down as well. Those two certainly didn't hesitate with the deadly force. It was trait they shared apparently.

If the timing couldn't be better, Jay heard the sirens of the police coming closer. Just what she needed.

A message beeped in her earpiece.

"_Commander Jay, the client has cancelled the deal_" A man said through Jay's earpiece.

"What?!" The Hunter blurted out in anger masking the pain in her injured limb. First the kids ruined her plans and now she was left without her paycheck. But she wasn't going to prison anytime soon "Call him and make sure that the contract is fully terminated" The Pokemon hunter ordered Salamence to start floating. The two trainers looked up to the sky and saw a gigantic floating citadel-like aircraft. But the Bounty Hunter still had some last words for the trainers "You got lucky kids. I don't have any more businesses here. But for your own sake, pray that we don't meet again" Her words carried a lot of real menace.

"Or what? You will loose again?" Dawn asked rhetorically, trying to get under the Hunter' skin. Jay barely smirked by the statement, flying away on her Dragon/Flying Pokemon towards her aircraft. It quickly left as fast as it appeared.

"That was close" Dawn said after a deep sigh of relaxation, recalling Amaura into her Pokeball. The next thing the couple knew, however, was a young pink-haired girl hugging them with bone-crushing strength.

"Thank you" The pink-haired woman thanked with tears in her eyes, hugging at both trainers "Both of you"

"No problem" Ash replied feeling a bit awkward by the hug and a tad out of breath. Seconds later, Officer Jenny arrived in her motorcycle with her trustful giant fire dog Arcanine.

"Are you okay?" The police officer asked to the three teenagers, who nodded in response. While the police officer talked to Melodi, Dawn and Ash looked at the place, where the massive aircraft had left.

"For some reason, I think we'll meet her again" The bluenette stated with arms folded over her chest.

"And you are right" Ash said back knowing things were never easy in his life. This wasn't the first person, who wanted to hunt Pokemon. But Jay was certainly the most determined and ferocious one.

The Pokemon trainer only hoped to be strong enough for their next encounter. He knew Jay would be ready for sure.

* * *

A couple of days later after the encounter with the Pokemon Hunter, the couple found themselves walking through a canyon. It looked like if a river used to run where they were. According to the people, who lived nearby the canyon had been once full of Bidoof. They used to build their nest near the shore of the river until something had driven them away without an explanation.

But as the two trainers kept their pace, the Pokemon trainer from Kanto didn't see the small boulder in his way.

"Ouch!" Ash yelled in discomfort, hitting a rock with his foot and almost tripping down "Stupid rock" Ash kicked the boulder. As he finished saying that, the rock shot into the sky along with half of the soil like if something bursted out of it. The massive-size boulder was actually a creature. His gigantic snake frame was recovered by hard steel. Each segmented part of him had iron spikes with a flat head at the top. The mean eyes looked in anger at the one who kicked him.

"It's a Steelix!" Dawn said in terror, backstepping by the imposing and angered figure. Her boyfriend, however, had anything but fear.

"And I will catch it!" Ash said stepping forward in front of the Steel/Ground Pokemon. The evolution of Onix stared down at the puny human with a malicious gaze. Ash didn't back down, however "Go Tyrunt!" The Fossil Pokemon from Kalos showed up roaring like a beast. While he was much smaller than Steelix, it didn't mean he was less determined to fight.

"Okay Tyrunt, use **Tail Whip**!" Ash ordered. The Fossil Pokemon turned around and started waving his tail in mockery. It lowered Steelix's attack and defense by one stage each. But it also angered the giant Pokemon, his mouth opening and firing a yellow blast.

"He used **Dragon Breath**" The trainer from Kanto stated, knowing how dangerous it could be to be hit by that move "Tyrunt use **Dragon Dance** to dodge and **Dragon Rush**!" The Pokemon from Kalos covered himself in a red aura, which increased his attack and speed. He shot forward like a bullet, eluded the move and surrounded himself in a blue dragon-shaped aura of power. Thanks to the lower defense and increased attack, the Dragon move did more damage at the time of impact.

But Steelix wasn't down just as of yet. He swiped his tail towards the Dinosaur Pokemon, making the tip shine with luster.

"That's **Iron Tail!**" Ash knew it could cause some serious damage but the trainer wasn't going to let his unique Pokemon get injured for nothing. "Tyrunt, bite the tail with **Ice**** Fang**!" The baby Tyrannosaur waited for the last second with his fangs covered in ice. He then bite on the tail, sending the freezing sensations over the Pokemon. Thanks to Tyrunt's ability **Strong Jaw**, the Ice move did extra damage. Steelix went back injured but with no extra lasting effect.

Then Steelix shot a powerful silver beam of energy from his open maw. Ash had no time to properly react, his Prehistoric Pokemon receiving it and crashing against a rocky wall of the valley covered in bruises.

"That was **Flash Cannon!**" Dawn yelled towards her boyfriend. Ash looked at his Pokemon, who amazingly stood up again ready for more.

"Come on Tyrunt, use **Dragon Dance **again!" The fossil run towards the evolution of Onix with more increased attack and speed. The Steel Pokemon rose his tail again, aiming another powerful **Iron Tail**.

"Use **Dragon Rush**!" The dinosaur Pokemon charged forward, jumping over the tail and completely hit Steelix with his Dragon Move. The fully-evolved Pokemon amazingly tried to stood up again, obviously not wanting to go down against a small Pokemon like Tyrunt. That was when Tyrunt's mouth gathered a green sphere of concentrated power, firing the special attack. Steelix was hit right in his face. He fell to the ground with a hard thud.

The Iron Snake Pokemon never stood up again lying with swirls on his eyes.

"Great job Tyrunt!" The trainer said with a smile towards his Pokemon. He wasn't expecting Tyrunt to learn **Dragon Pulse** but he luckily did. The small tyrannosaur tackled his trainer in affection as always licking at his face like a happy dog.

"Okay, okay, that's enough Tyrunt" Ash said, trying to get free from his happy Pokemon. He stood up with one empty Pokeball ready "Pokeball catch!" Ash captured Steelix inside his empty Pokeball. The small sphere shook for some time Steelix obviously fighting against it. But it never opened again indicating a full perfect capture.

Ash lifted his new team mate looking at it with a small grin. Dawn got closer not so fearful. If Steelix was with Ash then she wasn't going to be in any harm.

"I would like to see Hunter J fighting against Steelix and Tyrunt at the same time" The dark-haired trainer stated, scratching his Fossil Pokemon in the head. In his experience Ash knew the bad guy, or bad lady this time, would show up again. But the trainer would be even more prepared to handle her.

"Maybe Steelix was the one who drove the Bidoof away" The blue-eyed coordinator said in theory. She looked around at the devoid place of Pokemon live. It made sense that a giant mean Pokemon like Steelix had driven everyone away to claim the place as his own.

"Well, they can return now if they want to" Ash responded, clipping his new team member to his waist. The couple decided to keep on their way towards Floaroma Town.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 5:**

**I changed some things for the chapters. Specially Hunter J. She was one of my favorite villains in the series. She always used more deadly force than any other enemy. But it doesn't mean that Ash and Dawn can't play just as rough as she does.**

**I really hated to watch some of the coolest Pokemon in the Anime just doing nothing. Steelix is the example. But I fixed that right away.**

**So the unique Pokemon have made their entrances into battle.**

**Maybe Dawn was a bit dark or uncarring for Jay's thugs but can you blame her?**

* * *

**So the two Pokemon trainers had quite some interesting encounters in their journey. Will they have more? Check the next chapter for that!**


	6. Another Victory

**Champions of Sinnoh**

**And so we are in the sixth new chapter. What can I say? I'm inspired. Thanks for the support and the complains. But as I'm used to say at this point, you can read if you want to. If you don't then go something else.**

**Let's read!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Another Victory**

The couple of trainers had finally reached Floaroma City, where the bluenette Pokemon coordinator would participate for her second ribbon towards the Sinnoh Festival. The last couple of weeks had been rather active compared to others. Firstly, because a young lady had asked Ash to burrow his Pikachu. Apparently her aunt's Pikachu had disappeared without leaving a trail and her aunt had been depressed. But that turned out to be unnecessary as the lost Pikachu had returned evolved as a strong Raichu.

With that anecdote gone, now the two trainers had arrived to the contest stadium. Dawn strode towards the contest building holding hands with her boyfriend. After getting quickly registered for the incoming contest, the two trainers walked outside to the arena in the backyard.

"Wow, my second ribbon" The bluenette stated almost not believing it was possible. Ash looked at her "I never thought I would do it and now here I am" The trainer from Kanto rose an eyebrow.

"Do I have to kiss you again to calm you down?" Ash teased his girl friend. What surprised the trainer the most was that during their weeks together, the coordinator was becoming more adept at standing his jokes and answering back.

"Yes, please" Dawn replied back with a playful smirk. Ash wasn't one to leave a cute lady hanging and closed the gap between the two of them. The couple started making out in the middle of the arena not caring whose attention attracted.

Problem was, they did attract someone's attention.

"Hey Dee-Dee!" A kid's voice said directed to the bluenette. The blue-eyed coordinator stopped her French kiss, wanting to die of embarrassment.

"Oh crap" Dawn muttered under her breath. Only one stupid obnoxious excuse of a person used that childish nickname with her.

The person in question was a boy dressed in green sweater and blue pants. He had dark red hair perfectly combed. But his definitive mark was the fact he was an entire foot shorter than both Ash and Dawn. Considering the kid was as old as Dawn then it was quite the rarity.

"Oh, hi Kenny" The blue-eyed teenager from Sinnoh said, not happy to meet her childhood bully again. The last time she had seen him, he was making fun of her because she had said that she wanted to become a coordinator. In fact it had been him, who had attacked Plusle and Minus back in kindergarten and then attacked her with their electric attacks.

The short-sized coordinator could see that Dee-Dee was with a black-haired man. He looked imposing. Not that Kenny was afraid. Far from that. He was terrified. But as imposing as he looked Kenny was confident he was barely a rookie when it came to Pokemon.

"So you hired a personal trainer?" Kenny asked obviously mocking the bluenette like he always enjoyed doing back in school "It's kind of unprofessional to kiss him. Then again, you really need all the help you can get if you want to become a double Ribbon coordinator like myself" The Pokemon trainer felt Dawn's hand tightening in fury around his own. Good thing this wasn't the first bloated-head idiot he met in his journey. Dawn had told Ash about the shrimp bothering her when they were younger back in their home town. If it wasn't for the fact they were in public, the experienced Pokemon trainer from Kanto would have kicked Kenny's ass right back to the nursery he had escaped from.

And by the way he was talking to Dawn, Ash was certain he was going to do just that in a couple of minutes.

"You have guts to stand up to the two of us" Ash said in a faked impressed tone. Apparently Kenny didn't know the difference of someone who was really impressed as he puffed his chest trying to look imposing but failing "Just metaphorically speaking, of course" Ash said obviously taunting back. Dawn snickered trying not to laugh out loud by the comment. Kenny's face was getting redder by the second. He hated when someone made fun of his height.

"You think yourself so high and mighty, don't you?" The coordinator also from Twinleaf Town asked.

"Two feet to be accurate" Ash again turned the conversation against Kenny like a pro. Dawn was hiding her face behind Ash' shoulder to hide her tearing eyes. The situation was just too sweat for her. Her bully was been bullied. Was that ironic or just Karma finally helping her?

Well, then Karma had a hot envelop called Ash Ketchum.

"That's it!" The small-sized coordinator bellowed, his anger written over his red face as much as his hair "If you are so tough then prove it!" He had a Pokeball tight in his hand.

"Now you are been serious" The dark-haired Pokemon trainer said, Pokeball at the ready as well. If the shrimp wanted to be extra humiliated then who was Ash to deny him that very simple request?

"Ash wait!" Dawn grabbed her boyfriend. Not to stop him, though. Just to kiss him in good luck. That had the effect of angering Kenny, who obviously was jealous of the attention he had. "Beat his sorry ass" The bluenette coordinator from Sinnoh ordered her boyfriend. Ash smiled by the girl's comment. Was he falling in love for the hot and sometimes terrifying teenager? Yes, he was.

"Anything for you, babe" Ash replied letting go of his girl and walking to his side of the field with a calm and collected expression. Kenny was impatiently waiting on his side, wanting to prove his superiority to the rookie kid.

"Okay Prinplup, show what you've got!" The short-sized coordinator released the evolution of Piplup. It was taller than Piplup with a lighter shade of blue, white dots in his belly and a sort of small yellow crown on his face.

"Let's go, Quilava!" Ash called out his also second evolution of a starter. The coordinator from Sinnoh almost laughed by his opponent.

"A Fire Pokemon?" The coordinator from Twinleaf Town asked almost like if someone was trying to play a bad joke on him "If you wanted to lose you just had to forfeit!" The experienced Pokemon trainer shook his head. The midget didn't know what was coming for him.

"Your threats really come short" Ash said chuckling by the pun "I guess things do look like their owners" Kenny almost pop a blood vessel by that last comment. Dawn was laughing her lounges out in the sidelines.

"You and your bitch don't deserve to be here, in the first place!" Kenny stated in anger. Now the entire place felt silent. Ash's former mocking eyes had a dark shade over them. His seriousness was almost visible flowing around him.

"I'll give you the first three hits with no charge. Then I'll kill you merciless" The Pokemon trainer from Kanto stated, his tone serious and threatening. Dawn was looking in expectation but also preoccupation. She knew that Ash's tone was a promise that would come to be no matter what. Maybe she could act quickly and stop Ash from sending Kenny to the hospital or the grave. No matter how much the shrimp deserved that.

"I'll only need one hit!" Kenny said overconfident, not realizing the death trap he was heading into like an amateur "Prinplup, use **Water Gun**!" The evolved Water starter released a water blast from his peck. It completely washed over Quilava. But the Fire Pokemon had trained hours against one of his weaknesses so the simple squirt wasn't much of a thing. He was still there unscathed and not moved one inch back. The Fire Pokemon was just there stoic and with his fire out because Ash hadn't ordered an attack yet.

"What the..." The midget coordinator stated like if he had been punched in the brain. Water moves were super effective against Fire Pokemon. But for some reason, Quilava was still conscious and without a blemish in his skin "Prinplup use **Hydro Pump**!" The Penguin Pokemon fired an even stronger Water move. And again, Quilava barely shrugged the water off of his blue fur.

"That's the second hit" Ash said, showing his index and middle fingers with number two "One more and you are out, shorty" That angered the small coordinator even more.

"**Metal Claw!**" Kenny ordered desperate. Prinplup started running with his fin-hands shinning white. The Steel move would be the last move to give him the victory.

"Okay Quilava, let's try our new move!" Ash said very confident. His Pokemon ignited the fire spikes on his head and rear part ready to end things with one strike alone "Use **Hidden Power**!" The Fire starter shot a barrage of yellow spheres from his mouth. All of them rained down on the Water Pokemon, who was shocked to the bone by the continous Electric attacks. Been a Water Pokemon, Prinplup was very weak against the move. He fell backwards covered in ashes and with swirls in his eyes after a one KO strike.

"I'll beat you another day!" Kenny recalled his Pokemon and run away. For a moment, Dawn heard him cursing about things been unfair. Now he knew what she had felt those years ago.

"My hero" Dawn said, kissing her boyfriend "And thanks for not punching him into a bleeding pulp. I wouldn't want Officer Jenny taking you away" Ash chuckled by that comment, recalling Quilava back to his Pokeball.

"Dawn, if that guy is in the contest then kick his ass" Ash said to his girlfriend with a firm voice "You won't even have to raise your foot for that" Dawn smiled by the pun, giving Ash one last short peck in the lips.

"Don't worry" The girl coordinator replied with a mischievous grin. Kenny could have two ribbons but she wasn't to be left behind. She was no rookie when it came to Pokemon fights "That kid has years to answer for" Ash could tell she was going to go for something very evil against Kenny. Ash approved of that.

* * *

The Floaroma contest started soon and the coordinators unleashed their colorful performances to the audience and the judges. And as much as Dawn hated to admit it, Kenny was good at what he did. His Alakazam knew how to perform with a great combination of moves.

Dawn made her way to the main stadium, her hair tied back in style with her elegant contest pink dress at display. It was now her turn for the display of talent to the audience. She had already done it once so this wasn't making her feel nervous. Her eyes quickly found Ash in the front raw with Pikachu and Buneary dancing around, obviously cheering for her.

"Okay Pachirisu, let's show everyone!" Dawn said. The Squirrel Pokemon appeared in his trademark shower of azure volts dazzling the audience with the gleaming show.

"**And we receive Dawn and her Pachirisu, a powerful team who comes for the second Ribbon!**" Vivian said to the stadium.

"Now Pachirisu use **Sweet Kiss**!" The elegant coordinator from Sinnoh ordered right away. The small Pokemon created five floating pink hearts around him. Then the hearts touched one another and spread into smaller hearts hovering up "And now use **Discharge**!" Pachirisu fired the Electric move in all directions. The blue electricity hit the dozens of hearts and turned their color into vibrant electric blue. The floating hearts kept going up and then exploded into a drizzle of sparks. The audience gawked at the show before cheering for the blue-haired coordinator.

* * *

Dawn had finally reached the final round of the contest. And now Kenny stood against her dressed in a weird outfit. It looked a bit like a bull killer costume but for kids. The lady coordinator couldn't help her chuckles. And the guy in front of her was what she feared. It was barely a joke.

"Okay Piplup, spotlight!" The bluenette coordinator released her Water starter in a rain of bubbles.

"Show them what you've got, Prinplup!" The midget sent his evolved starter, appearing through a white mist. The two Water Pokemon stared down at each other with the audience applauding to the two of them.

"**Prinplup vs Pinplup, an amazing fight between evolutions. Who can win this blazing contest?**" Vivian said through the microphone with expectation. The five minutes started the countdown.

"Use **Bubble Beam!**" The two coordinators ordered right away. The two Water Pokemon used the same Water move, ending in a draw. That made the two coordinators lost the same amount of score.

"Prinplup, use **Metal Claw**!" Kenny ordered right away, his Pokemon sprinting forward with his fins shinning. Dawn knew Kenny was good at physical attacks but her Piplup knew how to improvise some moves. That was something her boyfriend taught her a lot of times during their traveling through many cities.

"Piplup, jump over Prinplup!" The small starter somersaulted over the Steel move with a lot of grace, which took some points from Kenny' side "And use **Bubble Beam**!" The barrage hit right at Prinplup's back head. The evolution of Piplup remained there in the spot not moving with a drunk-like expression in his eyes. The Water attack must had confused Prinplup to an extent.

"Prinplup, what the Hell?!" Kenny blurted out. He could tolerate been embarrassed by the Pokemon trainer. But how could he be humiliated by Dee-Dee as well? It was just inconceivable! His Pokemon didn't follow the command and made Kenny lost more points.

"Now grab Prinplup and use **Aqua Jet** all the way up to the sky!" The blue-haired coordinator ordered smiling with determination, gaining a lot of weird looks by her strategy. The Small Penguin jumped and clutched hard around his evolution's head from behind. The two Pokemon were surrounded by water and propelled into the sky like a water rocket. They went up for at least ten meters high "Now improvise a **Seismic Toss!**" Piplup did a complete U-turn in the air at great speed and gained momentum by the gravity. The small Penguin let go of his evolution, who hit the ground of the stadium bellow like a small comet and created a small dust cloud. Meanwhile Piplup used his water attack to cushion his falling after performing three graceful back-flips. The audience and the judges looked at the edge of their seats in utter expectations. Even Ash had never expected that kind of improvisation. But he certainly was happy for his girlfriend. She had already proven everybody she had both grace and power.

When the smoke settled down Prinplup was out for the count with swirls in his eyes.

"**And with Kenny's Prinplup completely out for the count with two minutes to spare, Dawn and her Piplup are the indisputable winners of the contest!**" Vivian said, the entire stadium cheering for the new winner of the contest.

"Great job, Piplup!" The bluenette said to her starter hugging him. The Small Penguin Pokemon rose his fin-arms cheering. That was when his body started glowing white signaling the next step in his evolution. Dawn looked in surprise. This was something she wasn't expecting. But she could only smile. That meant her Pokemon was growing stronger.

Over the knocked out Prinplup was now a freshly-evolved Prinplup ready for more. The audience applauded the girl coordinator even more.

On the other side of the arena, the short-sized coordinator was cradling on a fetal position. He wondered how in Kyurem's Hell he had lost to someone, who was so inferior to him.

"It was a great fight, Kenny" The blue-haired winner said towards her old rival. She offered her hand in good terms. While she wasn't going to be Kenny's friend, Dawn at least expected to leave things in a more neutral ground.

"Oh shut up!" The short-sized kid said rudely, recalling his knocked-out Prinplup "I don't give a crap about you winning. Just be prepared to lose the next time" Kenny walked away in a hoof making a scene in public. Dawn sighed. At least she had tried to be friendly. But if he wanted to be a complete douche then it was his call.

* * *

After having her new ribbon given to her by Mister Contesta, Dawn left the lockers back in her regular black clothes. Ash was already waiting for her outside smiling.

"That was simply amazing" The Pokemon trainer stated honestly and still a bit shocked.

"Look who's now impressed" The bluenette coordinator did the teasing now, her arms snaking around Ash's neck. The two didn't say anything else as they left for a night of rest in the Pokemon Center.

* * *

The two teenagers traveled through the bushy forest of Sinnoh a couple of days later, heading for Ash' second Gym Badge in Eterna City. After finding that Hearthome's Gym Leader wasn't there for a Gym fight, the experienced Pokemon trainer set his sight into the next challenge. He would return later to fight.

As the couple walked through the path in between the trees holding hands, they came across two young boys. They were mostly identical down to their clothes and spiky green hair, obvious twins. Behind them a man had a camera and was transmitting everything on Tv. A young brunette was standing in front of it. She was obviously the reporter of whatever news were happening at the moment,

"Hey, you guys up for a tag battle?" One of the green-haired twins asked with a Quilava in front of him.

"We've got seventeen straight victories" The other teen continued the conversation a Croconaw in front of him "We want our eighteenth" Ash and Dawn looked at each other and smiled. A fight was a fight and it was good to test their abilities. Behind the twins, the reporter looked eagerly at the new fighters with her camera man showing everything on national Tv.

"Sure. We'd like to defeat the champions" Ash said, drawing his Pokeball "Show what you've got, Tyrunt!" Ash sent out his fossil Pokemon from Kalos, who roared out loud.

"Let's get going, Amaura!" Dawn also sent out her recreated Pokemon from millions of years ago. The two revived Fossil counterpart Pokemon stood next to each other ready for combat.

"Wow, what are those Pokemon?" The two green-haired twin brothers asked at the same time. They were completely in the dark about what Pokemon they were facing.

"They are just rare Pokemon. And we'll leave it that way" Dawn stated with a smirk. She wasn't going to reveal anything about her secret weapon to people she didn't know.

"**Begin!**" The referee said.

"Croconaw, use **Slash!**" One of the twins ordered. The Water Pokemon from Johto charged forward with his claws glowing white.

"Amaura, dodge it and **Tackle!**" The sauropod Pokemon jumped to her right and dodged the slashing. She then charged and hit Croconaw with a tackle. That did not only sent the Water Pokemon backwards but also froze his arm and one of his legs. Dawn smiled. Amaura's ability **Refrigerate** turned Normal moves into Ice and made them stronger as well. It was certainly going to be useful in future contests if used correctly.

"Hey what just happen?" The twin, who owned Croconaw asked completely missing something. How was his Pokemon suddenly frozen?

"Nothing important" Ash quickly cut to the chase ready for his own move "Now Tyrunt use **Stone Edge** on Croconaw!" A shower of rocks orbited the small Tyrannosaur Pokemon. Then they shot from around Tyrunt's body and hit the frozen Pokemon, who screeched in agony by the rock bullets.

"Quilava, attack Amaura with **Flamethrower!**" One of the twins ordered noticing that Amaura had to be an Ice Pokemon to froze his twin. The Fire Pokemon spew flames from his mouth towards the prehistoric Pokemon.

"Amaura, use **Light Screen!**" Dawn ordered not taking any chances. The fossil Pokemon surrounded herself and Tyrunt in a light shield that would reduce the strength of special attacks. The **Flamethrower** hit Amaura but did little damage.

"Croconaw, get free and use **Aqua Tail**!" The other twin ordered in desperation. The Water Pokemon broke free from his ice prison covered in bruises and panting. He swang his tail covered in water. It was aiming at Ash's Pokemon. But the trainer from Kanto wasn't so easy to fool.

"Tyrunt, bit the tail with **Thunder Fang**!" The small Tyrannosaur bit hard on the water-covered limb with his electric sharp fangs. The electric attack, not only amplified by Tyrunt's ability but also by Croconaw's weakness, was the final nail for the Pokemon of Johto. His head started swaying the end soon to come.

"Quilava, help Croconaw with **Flame Wheel**!" The other twin ordered. The evolved Fire starter shot with his body engulfed in red flames and curled into a ball.

"Amaura, stand between Tyrunt and attack with **Hydro Pump**!" Dawn protected his mate, Amaura neatly jumping next to her friend Tyrunt and firing a big sphere of high-pressured water from her mouth towards the second-evolved Pokemon. The water instantly killed the fire and earned an agonic screech from the Fire creature.

Tyrunt let go of Croconaw's tail, who was completely knocked out. And so was Quilava soaked in water.

"**Quilava and Croconaw are unable to battle. The winners are Dawn and Ash**!" The referee said.

"We did it!" The blue-eyed coordinator from Sinnoh jumped on her heels in happiness. Her Pokemon had certainly become more powerful from so much training. Ash would have laughed at his girlfriend's antics if she hadn't thrown herself at him and kissed him like a hungry woman. Her tongue dwelled into the teenager's throat. For a moment, Ash's mind felt that she was violating him. The other part of his mind kicked that idea out of the window and enjoyed the actions.

"That was bold" Ash sated with a small grin.

"A kiss?" Dawn responded with an eyebrow raised.

"No. The fact you did it on national Tv" The Pokemon trainer from Kanto replied pointing at the camera "I bet your mum is having a good laugh at home right now" Dawn's cheeks hit red right away. She hid her face right on Ash's chest wanting to be swallowed by the planet in embarrassment.

After responding some questions to the show presenter the couple left back into the road for their quest. Of course, Ash couldn't help but keep noticing that Dawn was still a bit red in the face. The Pokemon trainer couldn't stop himself and laugh a bit. But that earned him a painful nudge in the arms.

* * *

While the two trainers were busy, a figure flew through the sky going over the region of Sinnoh. His wingspan left a shadow wherever he passed with his sight set into one place in the distance. He had someone to find.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 6:**

**The episode "Cooking up a sweet story" did happen but I only wrote the basic for it. After all, Team Rocket was important there but they aren't here.**

**Amaura and Tyrunt fighting together was meant to happen. I already established they were good friends.**

**Kenny gave me the impression of been a real jerk of a person. So I treat him as such.**

**Dawn isn't exactly performing like in Anime but her inventiveness for movements is much better for sure.**

**Pachirisu didn't have his stage phobia like the Anime.**

* * *

**And so the couple has gone through some adventures. And there are even more to come!**


	7. Going Berserk

**Champions of Sinnoh**

**Now we are in the seventh chapter! Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.**

**However, I have to apologize to some of my fans, who are readying the story. Because I'm not going to use Megaevolution, not in this story or any other Pokemon story I ever write. Some of the designs are cool, I will admit that much, but it's just kind of unfair. Why only certain Pokemon have that privilege? And some are even Legendary. Why would they need even more power? Did the game designers wanted to confuse people?**

**And once you have finished reading this chapter, you will kill me for deciding that.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Going Berserk**

The couple had finally arrived to Eterna City three weeks since Dawn's last contest. After finding out that the Gym Leader in Hearthome City was gone for the time being, Ash had set his sight into the next Gym on his list. He would return for that badge later.

The two trainers entered the Grass-type Gym looking at the arena. It wasn't a big surprise when they found a bushy forest inside a greenhouse-like building. Normally most Gyms reflected on which Type of Pokemon they used for battles by having something related to that type. In this case, it was gigantic forest. A woman maybe in her twenty years was on her knees, cultivating pink flowers just a couple of feet from Ash and Dawn. She had short orange hair. She also had a green vest and orange shorts that only reached down to her knee and green combat boots. The lady saw that there were now two new visitors in her gym.

"Welcome to Eterna Gym" The orange-haired Leader said to the visitors with a friendly smile "I'm Gardenia, the Gym leader. I take it that one of you wants to challenge me?" The couple looked at each other.

"I do" The trainer from Kanto said determined stepping forward "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto" The Leader nodded. If he wanted a fight then she would provide him with one.

"We have a three-on-three battle and only the challenger substitutes. All the other clauses apply. Do you accept this rules?" The female leader explained the rules.

"I do" Ash replied with a nod. He had arrived for his badge. And all of his Pokemon were incredibly powerful after so much tough training. So he didn't care if things got overkilled in just seconds.

"Good luck, Ash" Dawn said in good luck to her boyfriend. The Pokemon trainer kissed the coordinator, who then went to the sidelines while her boyfriend strode towards his side of the leafy arena. A young girl with glasses appeared in the referee booth with a Nuzleaf standing next to her.

"**This is an official three-on-three Gym battle between Gardenia the Gym leader and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute. The other rules apply. Trainers, send out your first Pokemon!**" The referee said.

"Okay Cherubi, let's go!" Gardenia called out a small pink fruit-like Pokemon.

"So you go with Cherubi?" Ash asked in interest "Then I go with Sceptile!" The fully-evolved Grass starter from Hoenn stood with an arrogant smile towards the very small Pokemon, his trademark toothpick in his lips.

"**Cherubi vs Sceptile, begin!**" The referee said.

"You came prepared, didn't you Ash?" The Gym Leader asked knowing her Pokemon could be in trouble. Her opponent would be though for sure.

"I did" The challenger replied confident and ready to win "Sceptile use **Sword Dance**!" A small tornado circled around Sceptile's frame. The Grass Pokemon increased his attack by two stages.

"Cherubi, use the sun!" The Gym leader ordered to start things up. The bright Sun of the nice clear day made Cherubi's body shine green activating his ability.

"So you've got **Clorophile** as ability?" Ash asked earning a positive nod in response. But that didn't make him feel nervous at all by the increased in speed Pokemon "Good, you will need it" The Gym leader stare in shock. He wasn't serious, was he? "Sceptile, **Leaf Blade**!" Sceptile's leafs in his forearms charged up with a green color. Then he swiftly disappeared in a blurring motion. Both Gardenia and Cherubi had their mouths on the ground, when Sceptile hit with his sharp weapons completely out of nowhere. The small fruit-like Pokemon was sent spiraling backwards after screaming in pain.

"Amazing" The Gym Leader said in surprise. Never she had met such a fast Pokemon. She didn't even see it coming and neither did her Cherubi. Her Pokemon stood up but barely able to do so already panting.

"Cherubi, use **Leech seed**!" Gardenia commanded. The Grass Pokemon fired a small brown seed from his head. It would trap Sceptile and slowly drain his power away. But the experienced trainer from Kanto wasn't going to go soppy now.

"Sceptile, **Double Team** and **Bullet Seed**!" Ash quickly countered. The Grass Pokemon from Hoenn created copies of himself and dodged the attack. Then all the clones opened their mouths and fired a barrage of yellow seeds at great speed. The bullet attack hit Cherubi and sent him spiraling head over heels. He lied on the grass with swirls in his eyes.

"**Cherubi is unable to battle. Sceptile wins. Gym leader, send out your next Pokemon!**" The referee with her Nuzleaf said.

"You trained your Pokemon well, Ash" Gardenia complimented to her rival after recalling her defeated Pokemon "But so did I. Go Grotle!" The evolution of Turtwig arrived with three times Turtwig's bulk, a hard yellow carapace and two big leafs on his back.

"Good job my friend!" Ash said to his fully-evolved Grass Pokemon, who gave his trainer a thumb up "Now take a rest" Ash recalled him and drew another Pokeball "Go Staravia!" The dark brown-feathered Flying Pokemon showed up, floating over the grass.

"**Grotle vs Staravia, begin!**" The referee said.

"Grotle, use **Leaf Storm**!" Gardenia ordered right away. From the Pokemon's back, a volley of razor leafs shot at high velocity towards the Flying Pokemon. Ash looked in surprise. The attack was very powerful but it would reduce the special attack by two stages. Not that Ash minded. A win was a win.

"Staravia go through the leafs with **Brave Bird**!" Ash commanded. The Pokemon from Sinnoh shot at fast speed, his body covered in blue flames. The fire reduced the leafs to ashes and impacted Grotle right in the face. The evolution of Turtwig screamed in pain by the strong Flying attack. Staravia returned to his side of the field, his body suffering the recoil damage.

"Nice job Ash. But you left yourself open" Gardenia said smiling very confident "Grotle use **Gigadrain**!" From her Pokemon's back, three green whips shot towards Staravia, ready to drain his life away.

"Use **Double Team**!" The dark-haired trainer ordered right away. His Pokemon created clones of himself and dodged the leeching attack.

"I never do something reckless without having a back up!" Ash stated with a grin towards the Gym leader, who could only look in shock. Ash always made his Pokemon train defensive moves like **Double Team** to always be prepared "Now all of you, **Wing attack**!" The bird clones shot with their wings shinning white. Each clone disappeared when touching Grotle, only confusing the Grass Pokemon even more, who didn't know who was the real deal. Finally the real Staravia hit from behind and sent Grotle spiraling back completely knocked out.

"**Grotle is unable to battle. Staravia wins. Gym leader, send out your last Pokemon**!" The referee said.

"You are just amazing Ash. I can't say other word to describe you" The orange-haired leader stated, happy to fight against a powerful opponent "Now Roserade!" A Grass Pokemon with flowers as hands appeared in the field.

"Staravia, return!" Ash recalled his Pokemon "Now go, Totodile!" The jumping crocodile arrived as cheerful as always. Gardenia looked in surprise. Either Ash was trying to give her an advantage to not be completely schooled or he had a secret under his sleeve.

"**Roserade vs Totodile, begin!**" The referee said.

"Roserade, **Magical Leaf**!" The Gym Leader ordered without wasting time. The Grass Pokemon shot shiny leafs towards Totodile from her hands.

"Totodile, jump and **Hydro Pump**!" The small crocodile jumped high to dodge and fired the water stream from his wide maw. The water move pushed Roserade back and drenched her doing little damage.

"Use **Weather Ball**!" Roserade lifted her flower hands and fired a gigantic sphere of fire.

"Send it back with **Dragon Claw**!" Ash ordered. Totodile's claws shone purple and punched the sphere back to its owner. Because it was fire, then it did even more damage to Roserade than it would have done to Totodile. The Grass Pokemon screeched in pain, her body covered in orange flames.

"Now finish with **Crunch**!" The trainer ordered the finishing move. The small water crocodile jumped with his mouth opened wide and his teeth glowing white. He then bite on one of Roserade's flower hands earning a screech of pain. With his enemy trapped by the hand, Totodile swang Roserade from side to side like a rag doll. He released her and hit a tree completely knocked out. The water Pokemon started jumping in delight when his body shone with white light. He grew taller and a bit chubbier too. Both combatants and the viewers looked in expectations. Once the light died down, the new Pokemon was at view. He now had more teeth in his maw and a yellow color in his belly. He also had red spikes on his back.

"Great job, Croconaw!" Ash said to his newly-evolved Pokemon. The evolved Pokemon from Johto jumped towards his trainer and bit him in the head affectionately. Ash laughed already used to his Pokemon's way of affection.

"**Roserade is unable to battle. Croconaw wins. The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum!**" The referee said. Both Gardenia and Ash recalled their Pokemon.

"Ash, you must have gone through some real harsh battles to turn your Pokemon so powerful" The lady Gym Leader complimented to her young challenger, offering something in her hand "And your proof of your victory is the Forest Badge" Ash took the small green-colored Symbol of his victory smiling a bit. Dawn had already arrived from behind him.

Two down, six to go. And then the Sinnoh League would be his to claim.

* * *

The couple walked towards their next destination for Dawn's new contest in Solaceon Town at least two days after the last Gym Battle. But the two trainers suddenly stopped in their tracks. There was some bustling in the bushes nearby.

"Ash, did you hear that?" Dawn asked a bit worried looking around. Both trainers had a Pokeball in their hands just in case. Then a small yellow Pokemon with a big round steel-made head walked through the bushes. He looked at the two humans with mildly inquisitiveness.

"A Shieldon" The bluenette coordinator from Sinnoh stated checking her Pokedex for information about the region Fossil. A second later three more Fossil Pokemon walked towards their missing friend, greeting each other. Dawn scratched her temple, remembering something. She then remembered why the Shieldon sounded familiar "I remember Professor Rowan said something about a hidden group of Shieldons living in the wild" Ash looked in surprise. Those were news that Roark would love to hear for sure.

"Well if they are wild then let's not separate them" The Pokemon trainer suggested. While a Pokemon like Shieldon seemed great to have in his team, Ash didn't want to separate the Pokemon friends. Besides, he already had one Fossil Pokemon and he was already a headache to handdle sometimes.

But before the couple could walk away, an Ariados bursted from a tree top looking menacingly towards the two trainers. They drew one Pokeball but a shadow from behind them halted them in their tracks. Dawn and Ash slowly turned their heads back to see the tall Poison/Dark Type Drapion, showing his pincers ready to turn the humans into his launch if they tried anything.

The two teenagers looked at each other realizing something. Ariados and Drapion. Those two Pokemon were very familiar. The two knew one person who had those very same Pokemon. And the descending shadow from the sky proved their dire theory.

"Hunter J!" Both trainers said, anger written in their faces. On Ash' shoulder, Pikachu started gathering electricity. The four Fossil Pokemon ran towards the two humans, hiding behind their legs in fear by the imposing and terrifying Pokemon. The Bounty Hunter rose an eyebrow. So lucky her, that she had met the two meddling kids again.

"My, my. Look what we have here" The Bounty Hunter said smiling like the fierce cat who, had just catched juicy mice for dinner. After her last lost paycheck she had developed a certain grudge against the two teens. And now it was time to repay them in kind "My favorite trainers. You know, I never properly asked for your names" The teenager couple looked with a frown.

"Like if we are going to tell you" The raven-haired trainer replied, not minding how rude he sounded. Jay chuckled by his bravado. Besides she didn't need to ask for their names. Because The Hunter had already found out after her last failed job. Jay wasn't one to go blind into a rematch without getting some extra information firsthand.

"I was just been polite, kid" The Bounty Hunter stated rhetorically, her eyes gazing from her visor to the youngsters "Because I already know who you are, Ash from Pallet Town" The trainer from Kanto widen his eyes. She cackled a bit by his terrified reaction "Your name is pretty famous in the other regions" Her sight diverted into the innocent bluenette.

"And the cute Dawn from Twinleaf Town, so much style in her contest performances" The Hunter set her dark blue eyes on the cute blue-haired teenager. The coordinator wanted to swear, her body instinctively moving forward. But Ash quickly put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from doing anything stupid. the Pokemon around them would not think twice about harming them if they were to try anything against the Hunter.

Jay looked with a satisfying smug expression from her vantage point at her Pokemon's back. She had the two eating from her palm.

"I'm a woman of promise. You give me what I want, and your lives will be spared" Jay said to the two teens, the small Fossil Pokemon behind the trainers covering in fear. Next to the hot huntress, Drapion had his arms crossed and looking directly at Ash and Dawn like if expecting any little movement to go get his human dinner "And no stupid ideas, kids. Or Drapion will make sure you both pay for it"

Ash was between the sword and the hard place. Either he handed the Shieldon over or he and Dawn died. However, he could also refuse and sentence everyone to a certain death. As much as he wanted to fight against the arrogant bitch, if he tried to use any of his Pokemon then it would be the end. He couldn't bring himself to let Dawn be harmed. But he couldn't let Jay just sell some of the rarest Pokemon of Sinnoh either.

A bestial roar took everyone by surprise, coming from the heavens above. A figure was getting bigger in seconds, his wings flapping up and down. Everyone looked into the clear sky in shock. Whatever the giant thing was, it was aiming its sight towards the Pokemon Hunter. Then the creature increased his flight in the blink of an eye coming like a powerful missile. A blue dragon-shaped aura plummeted like a meteor and clashed with Salamence hard. The Pseudo-Legend was sent spiraling away but Hunter Jay didn't fall if only by the skin of her teeth. She clutched her mouth together in anger and looked at the new intruder.

The new meddling Pokemon in scene roared like a beast, firing a spew of red/blue flames from his snout. It was an orange-scaled dragon-like Pokemon. But unlike Salamence, he was bipedal with a long tail ending at its tip with vibrant red flames. Two orange/blue wings protruded from his back, his hands ending in three razor talons. His amber eyes gazed murderously at the one who had almost hurt his trainer.

"Charizard!" Ash exclaimed in happiness his Pokemon back from Johto. The Fire/Flying Pokemon howled creating a small shock wave, which spread over the ground. Next to Ash, Dawn gawked completely stunned. The fully-evolved Pokemon looked very imposing just like his trainer was.

"Drapion, **Pin ****missile **on this fool!" Jay ordered furious pointing at the new pest. The Poison/Dark Pokemon shot his pincers forward and unleashed a barrage of white missiles. But the Fire Pokemon quickly opened his maw and fired a devastating **Overheat** blast towards him. The sheer heat beam destroyed the missiles and swallowed the Dual-type Pokemon from Sinnoh. Drapion fell completely out for the count and covered in ashes. The Bounty Hunter recalled her Pokemon only angrier with each passing second.

With Jay distracted, Ash decided to take care of the other Pokemon.

"Pikachu, **Thunderbolt**!" The trainer whispered to his starter. The Electric mouse quickly spun around and shot the attack at Ariados. The spider screeched in pain and was left twitching with paralysis.

Meanwhile the two Dragons circled each other high above the ground. They both growled, trying to intimidate each other out.

"Salamence, use **Hyper Beam**!" Jay ordered ready to kill. As mighty as Charizard looked, she wasn't in the mood for extra weight. Her Pokemon opened his mouth and released the orange-colored blast. But Charizard hastily flew away from it and fired a green-colored sphere from the back of his throat. However, Salamence neatly eluded the **Dragon Pulse**. But that left Charizard available to roar and surround his body in red and black colors. The **Dragon Dance** kicked up increasing his attack and speed by one stage each. The Pokemon from Kanto shot forward even quicker than before. Despite Jay's orders, Charizard smashed Salamence's head with his purple-colored **Dragon Claw.** The Dragon move dizzied him for a couple of seconds. That was time enough for the Fire starter to deliver a yellow blast towards his enemy, paralyzing him. The **Dragon Breath** had been quite a painful one as the Pseudo Legendary Pokemon twitched by the paralyzis.

If the time couldn't be more perfect, the Hunter's earpiece rung with a message.

"_Sir, our contract has broken the deal_" A man's voice said from Jay's earpiece. His voice sounded with fear obviously not wanting to hear what his boss would answer.

"Another deal breaker!" The Hunter balled her hands getting really annoyed by the spineless idiots she had to work for. The mature woman looked at her Dragon/Flying Pokemon "Salamence, move! We have no more business here!" The Pseudo-Legend started flying away from the scene fighting through the paralyzis.

"Charizard, go after her!" Ash ordered from the ground towards his Fully-evolved Fire starter. His Pokemon from Kanto shot through the air going for his reptilian enemy.

"Salamence, **Smoke Screen**!" The mature woman ordered her escape. The Dragon/Flying Pokemon from Hoenn unleashed a thick plume of black smoke over the entire area. Charizard went through it but he didn't catch a thing. The Hunter had already left the area like a swift ninja. How the hell she did that was beyond anyone's brain to find out.

"That bitch!" Dawn cursed. Just when they had her she managed to slip away. The Dragon-like Pokemon landed in front of his trainer. The coordinator then felt her boyfriend's hand on her shoulder attempting to appease her raging emotions.

"Don't worry about her, Dawn" Ash said trying to calm his girlfriend down. She sighed soothing her mind for the time been.

"Thanks Ash. I really needed that" The coordinator from Sinnoh replied, hugging Ash in a tender way. The trainer wasn't going to do any teasing for the rest of the day. It wasn't the moment for that.

The couple separated and the experienced trainer turned his sight to Charizard.

"Thanks, Charizard" Ash said to his Fire/Flying Pokemon rubbing his head in affection "So you flew all the way from Johto to come with me, right?" The Fire starter nodded wanting to show everything he had learnt to his trainer. Ash wasn't going to deny his friend. Charizard wanted to become stronger. As much as he trained with other Charizards, the Pokemon trainer also knew there were still other strong Pokemon to fight against.

"Welcome back, old timer" Ash said touching his fully-evolved friend with an empty Pokeball. The red light swallowed Charizard. The Pokeball didn't struggle. Suddenly Ash heard his Pokedex beeping. The trainer checked it and read in surprise.

"What is it?" Dawn asked curious. The Jay topic was out of her mind for the moment.

"Wow, Charizard must have been doing some serious training" Ash said checking his Pokedex to see some of Charizard's new moves. They were certainly not there when he fought against Articuno back in the Battle Frontier.

"Ash, we have to go to the nearest city" Dawn said to her boyfriend, making him to look at her "We have to tell Officer Jenny about this. And I want my mum to know that someone might be after her" The experienced teenager from Kanto couldn't say no to that idea. It was a great idea.

"I'm not going to doubt your logic, Dawn. I will do the same with my mother" Ash said. He then kneeled and looked at the four Fossil Pokemon, who looked back at the trainer like if he were Arceus himself "Okay guys, you are free to go. No one will be after you" The Fossil Pokemon chirped happily and lost themselves inside the forest. Dawn chuckled. Ash could befriend any Pokemon with just talking to them. It was one of his most endearing qualities.

The two trainers moved away through the forest towards the nearest Pokemon Center. Jay was becoming a real threat to everyone. But something was for sure. Both Ash and Dawn would be ready to catch her the next time they met.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 7:**

**Okay, Ash owned another Gym Leader. I like that.**

**Charizard firing some blue flames was to show how much stronger he got while training in Johto.**

**And so Charizard has arrived. And he has new moves that many fans will kill me for giving them to him. And now imagine those powerful attacks but without Megaevolution X or Y. I liked the style of X, more badass. I'll use it in another story for anyone interested.**

**The tittle of this chapter is for the great fights in this chapter.**

**Hunter Jay pulled a Batman act. I always enjoy that.**

* * *

**The couple again escapes from a rough time again. But next chapter should bring something good as well!**


	8. A Fighting Chance

**Champions of Sinnoh**

**The new chapter of the story has come with twists and turns we all like to read! Thanks everyone who has left their support for this story. And it has been a lot of support. Keep it coming and I will update as fast as I can.**

**Now into the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Fighting Chance**

The couple of trainers walked through the thick forest in the Sinnoh region, heading for the next Town in their journey. Things had been rather peaceful after their last encounter with Pokemon Hunter Jay weeks ago. And after making sure their families were okay, Dawn and Ash could relax from time to time, enjoying each other's company now more than ever. Training their Pokemon was still their priority but they didn't drill them until exhaustion.

As the two went forward, they saw a small group of people surrounding something. By the specific sounds the couple could hear, it seemed like a very intense Pokemon battle. And with the rather laughing comments of the people, Ash and Dawn could guess it was also very one-sided. It had to be a new trainer fighting someone much more experienced. Both Dawn and Ash made their way through the crowd to see the obnoxious purple-haired Paul looking in anger. His Pokemon, a small fire-covered monkey was lying beaten in the ground. The Fire starter from Sinnoh Chimchar was barely moving after been apparently beaten into a pulp.

"Wow, you lost" The dark-haired trainer from Kanto said towards Paul, sounding very sarcastic and not trying to hide it. The trainer from Sinnoh looked at Ash becoming even more angrier if it was possible. Ash rubbed his chin amending his last statement "Actually, I'm not surprised at all" But while the experienced Pokemon trainer enjoyed how Paul ate the dust and was put down a lot of pegs, he didn't like the fact Chimchar was in pain. And apparently Paul also didn't care about his injured Pokemon. That was something that angered Ash to no end.

"Shut it, Ketchum. My problem is with him!" Paul said in anger and pointed at his Chimchar forgetting about the other trainer or the viewers around him. The purple-haired trainer, however, pointed at his Pokemon with his Pokeball and a blue light covered him. It meant that Chimchar had been released from his trainer's team.

"You are just a useless creature!" The purple-haired trainer bellowed in anger raising his hand to hit the monkey. Some viewers gasped by what he was going to do. The small Fire starter covered himself with his hands in fear expecting another beating like it had always happened since he had been captured. But the attack never hit him because Ash caught Paul with his own hand and twisted Paul's arm around. The arrogant trainer struggled to get free but the dark-haired teenager wasn't not going to be overpowered by the feeble kid. Ash didn't spend so much time training with Dawn in vain.

"Leave him alone or I will break your arm!" Ash stated now no longer trying to keep his cool demeanor. Because he only wanted to punch the asshole until leaving him half dead. This wasn't the first idiotic trainer, who mistreated his Pokemon. And like the others, Ash would give them a nice wake up call by shattering some of his joints. Ash used more of his strength and quickly drove Paul down to his knees whimpering like a little girl.

Then the trainer from Kanto felt Dawn's hand in his shoulder telling him with her blue eyes to relax. Ash sighed and forcefully pushed Paul away from him. The less contact Ash had with him the healthier he would live. Paul rubbed his sore elbow glaring at the meddling trainer he despised.

"If you want a weak Pokemon, then have him!" The arrogant trainer said in anger his face red after been double humiliated in just a couple of minutes "You two are meant for each other!" Paul left not even bothering in looking back.

"He's not worth it" The lady coordinator said to her mate, holding his hand and trying to calm him down. Ash enjoyed Dawn's touch, bringing her closer to him in a one-arm hug.

"I know. Thanks for stopping me" Ash whispered, making Dawn playfully nudge him and to hug him tight. But then the Pokemon trainer remembered the free Pokemon from Sinnoh.

The small Fire starter sniffed while sitting in the soil now without a home and back on the wild. Ash kneeled and rubbed Chimchar's flame head. But he wasn't feeling any burning sensations. Years of Charizard's flame attacks aimed at his face had made the trainer a bit of fireproof. The monkey looked at the Pokemon trainer with tearful eyes.

"Don't worry, Chimchar. I don't think you are weak" Ash said towards the released Fire Pokemon honestly. The trainer from Kanto couldn't stand, when Pokemon were released and left at their own luck. Every Pokemon had potential to become powerful. And Ash was going to help Chimchar prove Paul how wrong he was by releasing him "Why don't you come with me?" The small Fire starter looked at Ash in surprise. He had just been released because he was weak. Why would he want him in his team? But then the trainer rose the small fire starter and hugged him. Chimchar felt comfortable with this new trainer. He cared for him.

"Ash, that asshole will regret ever giving you a Pokemon for free" Dawn said, landing a small kiss on her boyfriend's cheek after his actions. For someone so powerful, Ash still was a sweat and caring person. She always thought herself lucky to find him first in Sinnoh.

"And here I thought that young man had potential" A female voice suddenly stated towards the two teenagers. The couple looked at the woman in question. The two forgot that there was another person in the battlefield, if Paul had been defeated. She was just a couple of inches taller than the teens dressed in a full black outfit that snuggled against her nice curves. Her blonde hair reached down her knee with her front covering one of her vibrant blue eyes. She looked mysterious but also powerful. And undeniably beautiful. Her name was Cynthia, the current Champion of Sinnoh "Guess I was just stupid"

"You weren't stupid" Ash said. He recognized the famous and expert woman but he wasn't going to start fanboying. He wasn't ten years old anymore. What kind of message would he be sending by that?

"Hold on, aren't you Cynthia?" The bluenette asked with shock in her tone and eyes wide open "Like THE Cynthia, Champion of Sinnoh?" Ash almost laughed by Dawn's lack of subtleness.

"As far as I know, yes" The blonde teased towards the younger girl "And I know you are Dawn, a future top coordinator. Your performances are well known over the region" The teenage girl blushed by the praise from a great woman. She wasn't expecting her prowess to be known so much. Especially not from the Champion of her region.

"And you are?" Cynthia asked curious towards Ash. The fact he was been friendly towards Chimchar placed him under a good light in Cynthia's eyes. And he wasn't that bad looking either and wasn't trying to stupidly impress her.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" The future Pokemon Master introduced himself "And these are my friend Pikachu and my new friend Chimchar" The two Pokemon greeted the girl. Chimchar knew her better because he had just been beaten by her. Cynthia took Pikachu up and checking him over like a doctor would. Ash and Dawn rose an eyebrow by her odd actions.

"I see your Pikachu is very powerful" The gorgeous Championess stated with a happy tone returning the Electric starter to his trainer. Then the Champion had a weird idea. After witnessing how deep of a connection Ash already with Chimchar, Cynthia decided to test her new young acquaintance "I hope you don't mind my bluntness Ash, but what do you think about having a battle?" Everyone felt silent, including Ash. Dawn kept looking back and forth between one of her idols and her boyfriend like a very fast tennis match that she didn't want to miss.

"A battle?" Ash asked like if he was missing something. Fighting the Champion of Sinnoh wasn't what he first expected this morning to experience. But a fight was a fight, even if he could loose. But he would make sure that wouldn't happen "I can't really say no to a lady" Ash said, holding one of his Pokeballs in his hand "Let's do it one on one, shall we?" The bystanders started rumoring.

"One-on-one?" Dawn looked at her boyfriend like if he now had grown two heads. She loved Ash but sometimes he could be too crazy for his own good. Cynthia looked a bit surprised by that request. But she wasn't one to turn down such an enticing offer. He had to have some tough-trained friends.

"Fine by me" The Champion of the region said, her own Pokeball at the ready "As long as you make it interesting"

"Just try to keep up" Ash replied. Cynthia smirked slightly. Ash at least was handsome, unlike some other blockheads that thought about impressing her with brawl and no brain. Dawn was looking in shock at her boyfriend. Ash was teasing Cynthia, the most powerful Pokemon trainer of the Sinnoh region and he wasn't been blasted into the afterlife for that. Either Cynthia was finding him amusing or simply liked his comments so she could put him down later in a very humiliating away. Dawn didn't know which of the options she liked the most.

The two competitors walked to one side of the field each. Dawn stood from behind Ash. The crowd that had gathered to observe Paul's fight had at least duplicated its quantity. Rumors flew quickly for sure.

"**This is a one-on-one battle between Cynthia, the Champion of Sinnoh and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. There's no time limit and all other clauses apply. Trainers, send out your Pokemon!**" The referee said.

"Okay Garchomp, battle dance!" Cynthia sent out her strongest fully-evolved Pokemon. It was a bipedal reptilian Pokemon with black, red and yellow scales and white spikes in his thighs. His arms had fin-wings and one talon instead of hands. Both Ash and Dawn checked their Pokedex for information. So Garchomp was a Dragon/Ground Pokemon. While Ash could simply send out Glalie, the trainer knew better. Cynthia didn't fight for so long to lose against type disadvantage. If anything, Ash could tell she was expecting him to use type advantage against Garchomp. Obviously because she had a way to counter it and win right away. That's why he choose another Pokeball.

"Let's go, Charizard!" Ash sent out his fully-evolved Fire/Flying Pokemon from Kanto. The powerful Dragon-like Pokemon roared to the sky firing red/blue flames out of his maw. The starter Pokemon stared down at his enemy from Sinnoh. Cynthia looked on with real surprise over her cute face. That Charizard was as big as her Garchomp. The two had to be equal in power for sure. Maybe she had finally found a proper challenge. Cynthia grinned slightly. It had been a while since she found the one to put her over the limit.

"**Garchomp vs Charizard, begin!**" The referee said.

"Garchomp, use **Rock smash**!" Cynthia ordered trying to test Ash and Charizard. The Land Shark Pokemon shot faster than a speeding bullet, one of his wings glowing dark red. The sheer velocity was too much for the audience to keep track off. But not for Ash and his powerful friend.

"Charizard, duck down!" The trainer ordered at the last second, his Pokemon ducking under the lashing wing "And **Fire Fang**!" Charizard bit hard on the other wing with his blazing fangs. That earned a yell of pain from Garchomp, who backtracked suffering the burning side effect from the attack.

"Now **Dragon Breath**!" Ash ordered taking the advantage. Charizard fired a yellow blast from his mouth at rapid speed. The Dragon move did some damage on Garchomp and started the paralysis. Cynthia didn't bother in ordering a command, knowing her Pokemon would not be able to complete it by his current condition.

"And now **Seismic Toss**!" The Pokemon trainer from Kanto said for last. Charizard quickly shot forward and grabbed his enemy from his arm pits. He shot up into the air and started making loops. He then started spiraling down with Garchomp. At the last second though, Charizard let go of his enemy and let him crash at high velocity with the arena. A small cloud kicked up, everyone looking in expectations. But Cynthia just stood there with her blue eye gazing stoic.

When the fog finally settled, the Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon was still standing with only bruises on his scales. The dark-haired Pokemon trainer was very surprised. Garchomp had to go through some tough battles to survive such a combo with so little damage. The Champion smiled from her side of the arena. This already proved to get thrilling.

"A great combination, Ash. My Garchomp has never been pushed so hard in a battle in such a short amount of time" Cynthia complemented happy to see her rival was more than good enough. However, it was her turn to act now "But I think it's time for me to go serious. Garchomp use **Sand storm**!" The Land Shark Pokemon roared and made the sand to kick up around the entire field. Charizard closed his eyes receiving some damage from the weather change.

Meanwhile Ash noticed that Garchomp had faded inside the storm like a rapidly-moving ghost. So he had **Sand Veil** as his ability. Now he knew why Cynthia was considered unbeatable. It was hard to defeat a Pokemon you couldn't catch and at the same time fight against the hazardous climate.

"Nice try, Cynthia" Ash said, earning an odd look from his cute blonde enemy. "Charizard, use **Sunny Day**!" The Fire/Flying Pokemon shot a sphere into the sky and the Sun returned with greater brightness. And Garchomp was visible again without any advantage for him. Cynthia now was serious. They could keep changing the weather all day but it would do nothing. But Ash wasn't the only one, who could use the new Sun in his favor.

"Garchomp, use **Flamethrower!**" The hot Champion from Sinnoh ordered her next move. Her fully-evolved Pokemon shot the amplified spew of flames from the back of his throat.

Ash almost ordered to dodge the attack. But his Pokemon didn't spend so much time living with other Charizards without receiving a fire blast to the face two or three times a day. The Fire attack, increased or not, wasn't any serious thing for his fully-evolved friend.

"Use **Dragon Dance** and receive it!" Charizard's body glowed red and black with increased attack and speed. The burning attack swallowed the Pokemon from Kanto but he didn't flinch at all. While his body slowly covered with small burns Charizard was still good to go. But the teenager just couldn't stop been impressed. Even without his ability acting, The Pseudo-Legend was still a tough rival.

"Garchomp use **Sword Dance** and **Dragon Rush**!" The Champion ordered, her visible blue eye full serious. The Dragon/Ground Pokemon amplified his attack by two stages, an air vacuum generating around his body. He then charged at great speeds covered in a blue Dragon-shaped aura. The trainer from Kanto let him came closer. Neither he or Charizard were afraid of him.

"**Smoke Screen**!" Ash ordered the counter. His Dragon-like Pokemon shot a plume of thick black smoke from his mouth. Garchomp missed his mark his blue color fading away from him.

"Now **Dragon Claw**!" Charizard swiftly came from Garchomp's left side faster than a bullet and hit his opponent right in the face with his purple-colored clawed hand. Garchomp screeched in pain receiving the harmful Dragon-type move and spiraling backwards. His body caved a trench in the ground of the arena until he halted to a stop.

Garchomp stood up, ready. But his heavy panting indicated he didn't have much left to give.

"Okay Garchomp, use **Draco Meteor**!" Cynthia ordered her strongest Dragon move. She never tried it unless completely necessary. And Ash was beyond what she had expected. She even doubted her victory.

Ash knew that the attack had a lot of power. But the Dragon Move would also lower Garchomp's special attack. Even if the attack hit Charizard or any other Pokemon nearby.

"Charizard, intercept that sphere as fast as you can!" Ash ordered making some viewers and Dawn to look at him in surprise. His Dragon-like Pokemon flew like a speeding rocket catching the orange sphere high in the sky before it exploded into a barrage of meteors. The entire audience, Dawn and even Cynthia with her Garchomp stared in utter flabbergasment towards the Pokemon of Kanto cupping the attack between his palms and straining with all of his might to keep it as one solid sphere that wouldn't explode as of yet "Send it back with **Dragon Claw**!" Charizard's hand shone purple again and punched the concentrated sphere back to its owner.

The Champion of Sinnoh couldn't believe it. Her own attack had cost her Garchomp to decrease his special attack and also was used against him. Ash was just no common trainer. He could compete for the title of Elite Four of his region or any region if he so wanted.

"Garchomp, use **Dig**!" Cynthia nimbly ordered. She still had some moves to spare before Garchomp went down. The Dragon/Ground Pokemon clawed inside the ground and lost itself beneath the rocky surface. The attack impacted the ground and spread tremors over the arena.

Ash frowned thinking up something. That was when his mind clicked together with a strategy. While his Fire Pokemon didn't know **Earthquake** yet, it didn't mean he couldn't improvise one.

"Charizard, fly straight to the ground with **Dragon Rush**!" Charizard engulfed his frame in a dark red Dragon-like aura and plummeted from the heavens above. He hit the ground and spread fissures over the entire place. Thanks to the increased attack from before, the improvised Ground move did a bit more damage. The Land Shark Pokemon was forcefully expelled from inside the soil with a yell of pain by the self-made Earthquake attack. Cynthia was biting her lower lip, not knowing how to counter such moves.

"Garchomp, start flying!" The blonde beauty ordered with seriousness in her tone, her Pokemon in danger. The Dragon Pokemon used his fin-like wings to shot up and hover.

"Don't let him go Charizard. Grab him from behind!" Charizard hastily charged through the air and quickly catched up thanks to his increased velocity. He took Garchomp in an improvised Full Nelson from in between his fin-like wings and beneath his arm pits "And use **Fire Fang** again!" The Fire dragon bit Garchomp right in the left shoulder, earning a yell of pain and more surges of flames running through his black-scaled frame. The Fire Pokemon from Kanto let go of his opponent, who could barely float by the built up fatigue and strain.

"Garchomp, stay strong and use **Brick Break**!" Cynthia ordered watching how her Pokemon was driven to the edge of his stamina. Garchomp worked through the fire and gathered energy in his fin-like wing. It shone light blue. He quickly turned around and almost took Charizard by surprise.

The word almost, very important.

"Fly over him and **Iron Tail**!" Ash ordered with a smile. The Fire/Flying Pokemon used his wings to quickly propel himself above Garchomp's incoming limb. The Dragon Pokemon and his mistress looked in disbelief, when Charizard rapidly spun around one hundred eighty degrees with his long tail shining like steel. The harden limb crashed with Garchomp's head and sent him spiraling down to the arena twenty feet below. A plume of smoke kicked up around the place of impact.

Charizard floated down to his side in front of his trainer, panting heavily. The fight had been strenuous. Ash only hoped that Garchomp had been put down. Because he doubted how much Charizard could keep the fight up.

Sadly for Ash, The Pseudo-Legend didn't got that particular nickname for nothing, as he still stood proud for more beating. But Cynthia wasn't looking so confident in her Pokemon's appearance.

"Okay Charizard, let's wrap this up with **Dragon Claw**!" Ash ordered the final attack of the match. His Pokemon charged again with his purple claws.

"Use **Dig**!" Cynthia hastily ordered. Her Pokemon barely did so and escaped from his incoming enemy. Both young trainer and Pokemon checked around from where Garchomp could show up.

"Use the **Dragon Claw** on the ground!" The trainer from Kanto ordered right away. But just when Charizard rose his punch ready to go, Cynthia was already prepared to fight back.

"Use **Iron Head**!" The blonde beauty ordered making Ash widen his eyes in shock. Garchomp shot from the soil with his hammer head shining like steel and smashing against Charizard's head like a fright train. The Fire/Flying Pokemon yelled in pain, recoiling back and his Dragon move dissipating.

"And now **Fire Fang**!" The Champion ordered again with the lingering advantage. The Pseudo Legend bite with his Flame teeth right at Charizard's neck. A second later, the fire erupted around the Pokemon from Kanto, suffering the burning side effect. The trainer from Kanto watched in desperation.

"Charizard, grab Garchomp and make him burn too!" Ash ordered one last tactic. The Dragon-like Pokemon kept the Dragon/Ground Pokemon hugged to his blazing body, making the two suffer from the burning attack. Cynthia looked desperate. This trainer knew how to be resourceful with anything she used "And now **Blast Burn**!" Charizard opened his maw, the back of his throat charging the most powerful move a Fire starter could learn. And it was right at point blank. Even if **Sunny Day** had long finished, the Fire move would still be devastating.

"Garchomp, **Draco Meteor**!" The Champion ordered her attack as well. Even with Garchomp's special attack lowered, she knew to never give up without trying. Her Pokemon obeyed, his own orange blast charging in his mouth.

Red and Orange clashed in a war of bright colors, a shock wave similar to a little nuke bursted over the entire forest. Some trees lost their leafs by the explosion. The bystanders were pushed backwards some even falling on their back by the lashing. Even Pikachu and Chimchar had to hide behind their trainer to not fly away. The humongous eruption kicked a dust storm for a couple of minutes. Both trainers looked in expectations their eyes wanting to see through the fog and find out what had happened to their friends.

Once the fog settled though, it showed the Fire/Flying Pokemon catching his breath and with his body covered in black scorches. He was still standing. But Garchomp was on his clawed hands and knees, shaking. The bruised Pokemon from Sinnoh tried to stood up but failed completely his body finally giving up. He now had swirls in his eyes lying on the scorched floor. Meanwhile, Charizard roared to the sky not caring about his open wounds. He then flinched by his actions, falling to one knee. Everyone looked waiting to see if Charizard would stay strong or join his opponent in the realm of unconsciousness.

The Fire Pokemon didn't fall.

The viewers remained on silence, processing the sudden influx of information. Even Ash and Cynthia had their mouths in the ground in utter stupor after what they had just witnessed.

"**Garchomp is unable to battle. Charizard wins. The winner is Ash Ketchum!**" The referee said after coming back to his senses. The next second, the audience started clapping for Ash and for Cynthia as well. Never they had witnessed such an amazing fight between two great trainers.

"We did it, buddy!" Ash hugged his tired Fire/Flying Pokemon, who whimpered by the touch. A second later, the Pokemon trainer felt Dawn swallowing him in a bone-crushing hug.

"That...was the craziest...most awesome thing...I've ever seen!" Dawn said each pause kissing her boyfriend like a mad woman. She didn't know why, but seen her boyfriend dominating a mature woman had exited her more that it should. Maybe it was some sort of fetish. And Dawn didn't care one bit about it.

Meanwhile, Cynthia recalled her powerful starter Pokemon.

"You gave a great battle, Garchomp. You deserve to have a long rest" The blonde beauty walked towards Ash determined, who was been snugged senseless by his girlfriend. She smiled by their display and coughed, making the two parties to reluctantly separate from each other. She was beyond impressed "Congratulations, Ash. I never faced such a powerful trainer, who were also young" Ash shook hands with his hot opponent in good terms. This had been one of the best fights he ever had in Sinnoh.

"To be fair Cynthia, your attacks were very powerful too. Even Charizard struggled against them" The experienced teenager stated now "But this isn't the first time I stand against unbeatable odds" The teenager from another region said honestly. Cynthia knew he was been honest. No over-bloated head trainer could pull out what Ash had just done.

* * *

After a small mob of people stormed Ash and Cynthia wanting autographs, a picture or both, the Pokemon trainer was left with his girlfriend and the Sinnoh Champion.

"Ash, could you and Dawn come with me?" The Champion from Sinnoh asked towards her two teen friends. The couple looked at each other in surprise by the request. But they couldn't exactly say no to a Champion, could they? Ash recalled Charizard and his new friend Chimchar into their Pokeballs. For Chimchar, the Pokeball didn't struggled accepting the capture right away.

"She's not going to do anything to us right?" Dawn whispered towards her boyfriend as the threesome walked through the forest.

"Why? You have some pervert ideas to suggest?" Ash teased, earning a blush from his girlfriend. The three trainers kept their pace towards a particular part of the forest more distant from the battlefield. There were ruins with two statues. They represented the deities of Time and Space, the Legendary Pokemon Titans Dialga and Palkia.

"This is the temple of Time and Space" Cynthia explained to the two trainers, as she inhaled the fresh air. It brought a lot of memories from her younger years, when she first visited the place. There was a message written beneath the figures of the deities "After I read this message I decided to try to meet every Pokemon that existed in the world. And thanks to you Ash, I now know another Pokemon and two great trainers" The dark-haired Pokemon trainer stepped forward looking at the small representations of the deities of Sinnoh. His chuckled slightly. Though it earned him two weird looks from the ladies.

"These are the Pokemon, Dawn" Ash stated looking at the statues with a half amused expression "The Legendary Pokemon we'll meet next" The coordinator gawked. She knew Ash had met Legendary Pokemon before. But to meet two of the fundamental Pokemon for the universe to exist?

"Ash, how are you so sure?" Cynthia asked. His tone sounded too confident. And for some reason, truthful. Meeting the Legendary Pokemon Dialga and Palkia had been her dream ever since she started her journey as a Pokemon trainer. Why was Ash so certain about it? He didn't sound like if here chasing rainbows.

"I know what I'm saying, Cynthia" The Pokemon trainer simply replied towards his new girl friend "Meeting Dialga and Palkia would only be another day in my life" He looked back at his two female friends "Counting from Kanto to now, I already met Ho-Oh, Moltres, Zapdos, two Lugias, two Articunos, two Enteis, two Suicunes, two Celebis, Groudon, Kyogre, Jirachi, Manaphy, Rayquaza, Mew and the three Reggis twice" Cynthia looked in astonishment with her visible blue eye.

"He's right" Dawn said vouching for her boyfriend "I know that Ash never lies about this kind of things" The Champion of the region looked back and forth between the two youngsters. For some reason she was thinking they were right. But how was not for her to answer. Maybe it was just a hunch.

"Well, if you do encounter them, please let me know" The blonde champion said with a smile towards her new young friends. Her blue eye lied on the teenagers "Meeting the two of them has been my goal ever since I was your age" Cynthia's blue eye gazed at Dawn's also blue eyes.

"Don't worry, Cynthia. You'll be the first to know" Dawn said to the mature woman smiling a bit impishly. The Champion chuckled slightly. Something was telling her that the two teens would become powerful together. More so than herself.

"Hey wait a second!" The blue-eyed coordinator said realizing something she had forgotten after the battle. The two experienced trainers looked at her curious "Ash if you defeated Cynthia, then does that mean you are the new champion of Sinnoh?"

"Not exactly like that, Dawn" Cynthia replied a bit amused. Ash nodded to the Champion's comment.

"To become the Champion of a region you have to first defeat the Elite Four and only then you challenge the current Champion for the tittle" Ash explained. While he never really thought about becoming a Champion of a region in particular, who knew what could happen in the future after he had traveled through the remaining regions.

"Oh, I see" Dawn stated. Even if her boyfriend wasn't the official Champion of Sinnoh, the coordinator would see him as such. It was only fair after defeating one of the strongest female trainers of the whole world.

"Sorry to be rude Cynthia, but Dawn and I have a schedule to keep" The Pokemon trainer said "Dawn is going for the Sinnoh Festival and I'm going for the Sinnoh League"

"It's no problem" Cynthia stated looking with her friendly smile "But if you ever want to visit me, I'll be on Celestic Town"

"The Lustrous Orb" Dawn said now. She knew about the mystical objects often depicted as needed to summon the Entities Dialga and Palkia.

"That's right, Dawn" Cynthia confirmed with a nod. Then the Champion did something the teens weren't expecting at all. She planted one soft kiss on each trainer. The two youngsters couldn't stop their blushes from hitting their faces "I'll see you both later" The Champion left the scene, her rear as nice of a view as her front.

"Ash, please tell you were turned on" Dawn said to her boyfriend, her blush not leaving her face. Maybe because she had liked that kiss.

"I think I've been turned on since the fight started" Ash replied very honestly, looking at Dawn "Why, you too?" The Pokemon trainer chuckled at his girl's spences making her blush even more "And you call me pervert" That earned him a nudge in the arm, much more painful than any other. But it was very much worth it.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 8:**

**Paul lost to Cynthia as Cannon. And he released Chimchar as Cannon so Ash could recapture him. Other than that, everything changed.**

**I think of making Cynthia join the fun with Ash and Dawn. But later, not now.**

**Okay Ash defeated Cynthia. Maybe something impossible for some people but I don't think it's impossible. Besides, Charizard has always been Ash's powerhouse in the Anime. Who say Charizard had to be weaker than Cynthia's Garchomp?**

**The fight in this chapter was one of the best I have ever written. Imagine how much damage the Pokemon would have caused if they had been Mega-Charizard X and Mega-Garchomp. But I'm not going with Megaevolution so it's a a lot of crying for the Mega fans, who read this story.**

**Okay Garchomp didn't have Giga Impact. But then Charizard should have had his own Giga Impact. And the fight would have ended a lot sooner without the action in between.**

**Yes, Dawn enjoyed Ash dominating a woman. That's for the future chapters.**

**I used the Legends from movies and Anime episodes. I didn't count Mew and Mewtwo from the first movie because Ash doesn't remember them. Also Mewtwo chapter in Johto never happened. Mewtwo is still in the wilderness. And neither Deoxys was counted because he hasn't yet been considered a legend.**

* * *

**The two heroes have made new friends now. But how things will develop now? See next chapter!**


	9. Shocking the Audience

**Champions of Sinnoh**

**The new chapter is here! Sorry if it took so long. I have other stories to think off and also a life. But thanks for the support. Next chapter will involve certain unique Aura Pokemon a famous Hunter and an adult scene between our PearlShipping couple.**

**Now I take a few moments for my ramble: I have watched the XY episodes and I can already tell Ash will lose big time. Even worse than his defeat to Ritchie or Cameron. And apparently, Ash won't even keep his Goodra. It's the only fully-evolved Pseudo Legend and he has to release it.**

**Great job Nintendo! Thanks for screwing things even more for all of us!**

**Now that we settled it, let's read!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Shocking the Audience**

The couple of Ash and Dawn had arrived in Solaceon Town without much further incident. Although the two had been through some adventures on their way to the city. The most recent one had been fighting off a gang of Zangoose away, to whom apparently Ash's Chimchar had a phobia. But with his trainer' support the Fire starter overcome his fear of the Normal-type Pokemon after quickly blasting them away with his devastating move called **Flare Blitz**. The attack had been quite unexpected but it had pulled the trick. Even the more-experienced Charizard and Quilava seemed eager to learn how to use it. After that incident, the Fire starter had joined Ash's and Dawn's training in full, ready to become as powerful as his new family. Ash already felt sorry for when Paul were to encounter Chimchar again and this one kicked his ass back home completely humiliated.

Dawn looked on forward, firmly determined to obtain her third contest ribbon. All that she and her Pokemon had learnt would be put to great use now. Especially because this contest would be of two Pokemon at the time. That allowed for greater performances. After quickly getting registered and going to the lockers, Dawn appeared in front of her boyfriend in her traditional fancy pink dress. This time though with her soft blue hair in two pig tails. Ash could never stop getting shocked whenever Dawn made an entrance in her tight clothes. Not to mention other tight things in his pants but he tried to ignore it most of the times.

"Ready, Dawn?" Ash asked. But he already knew the answer to that question.

"I'm always ready" Dawn replied confident on herself, stealing one last kiss from her man "Wish me luck!" Ash couldn't help but notice that Dawn was rather close to him. And this wasn't the first time she snuggled against him. He always liked that. Sadly for the two of them some things had to end.

"Well, look who it is" An arrogant voice stated towards the snuggling couple. The two trainers sighed not really wanting that crap already so early in the day.

"Oh great, Kenny" The elegantly-dressed lady teenager said to the annoying short-sized child.

"You won't win this time, Dee-Dee" The midget coordinator said very arrogantly. He knew he could win. After all, he already had three ribbons. He would have had four by now if it weren't for that red-haired bitch and her Glameow.

The couple shook their heads. The kid had gotten more of a dick since they last saw him. If such a thing was even physically possible.

"I'll let my acting do the talk" Dawn simply replied not bothering in wasting her voice with the midget. That had the effect of irritating Kenny. The bluenette coordinator could notice some similarities between Kenny and Paul. Dawn wondered if she was insulting both of them by making that comparison. Afterwards, Kenny walked away trying to look imposing but not succeeding at all.

* * *

The appeal shows started soon afterwards. And the bluenette coordinator from Twinleaf Town passed to the next stage with flying colors thanks to her powerful Prinplup and Pachirisu. And now Dawn again stood facing her short-sized male rival from her home town in the final round for the ribbon. This time, however, she was going for a greater performance/beating against her once bully in school.

"Breloom, Empoleon, show Dee-Dee your power!" Kenny showed his new Pokemon, hoping to caught his enemy off guard. One was a Grass/Fighting Pokemon standing on two feet with his body a bit creamy and with leafs. Next stood the final evolution of Pinplup, many feet taller than his trainer. He had a darker shade of blue scales with a golden crown framing his face. But Dawn wasn't intimidated in the least.

"Amaura, Buneary let's go!" Dawn showed her own Pokemon. The two cute Pokemon appeared, Buneary in a shower of hearts and Amaura in a snow storm. The audience marveled by the extremely rare Pokemon from Kalos, which very few knew about. Dawn understood she was taking a huge risk by sending her Fossil Pokemon to the battle. Not only was Breloom a Grass type, which was effective against Rock, but also Fighting which had double effect over Amaura, who was Rock/Ice. But hopefully, Buneary could help counter that with her own movements. Despite the Bunny Pokemon's weakness to Fighting.

"**Two powerful teams shall decide the winner of the Tournament!**" Vivian stated, the cheers going all over the place. The countdown begun.

"Breloom, **Focus Blast**. Empoleon, **Flash Cannon**!" Kenny ordered ready to go for the instant win. Breloom charged a blue sphere in her hands and shot it forward. Empoleon cupped his wings together forward and fired the Steel blast. The blast hit the sphere from behind, sending a combine attack towards Dawn. That took some points from the bluenette' score. But she was ready to answer back with twice the strength.

"Amaura, protect Buneary and yourself with **Rock Tomb**!" Dawn countered. The Pokemon from Kalos stood on her hind legs and hit the ground with his fore legs. Four giant rocks protruded up from the soil and surrounded Dawn's team. The combined attack only hit the stones and blasted them down to pebbles. But Dawn's Pokemon were just fine and unscathed, which made Kenny lost points because of his failure "And now **Stone edge**!" Amaura made stones orbit around her dinosaur body and fired them off. The shower started hitting the two enemies. But Dawn also had an extra idea.

"Buneary, start jumping on the rocks!" The lady coordinator stated and her Pokemon obeyed. Using her powerful legs she started going from one rock to the other getting closer to her opponents. That discounted Kenny some points, not only because his Pokemon were getting injured but also by Dawn's perfect counter "And now **Dizzy Punch** on Empoleon!" Buneary lipped from the stone with her ears glowing with multicolors. She double hit the Water/Steel Pokemon. The fully-evolved Pokemon from Sinnoh staggered from side to side obviously confused.

"Breloom, **Focus Punch** on that stupid Pokemon!" Kenny blurted out in anger not caring about elegance anymore. His injured Pokemon charged with one of his fists glowing blue. But Dawn wouldn't let it hit his Pokemon anytime soon.

"Amaura, stop him with **Earthquake** and Buneary use **Bounce** to not get hit!" Dawn ordered right away. The Normal Pokemon jumped in the nick of time just when the Fossil Pokemon sent the powerful tremors over the entire field. As Buneary went higher, her two opponents ascended as well because of the Ground attack "Now surround the two with **Swift**!" The Bunny Pokemon unleashed the golden stars at the two rivals surrounding each in a star-made prison.

"No way!" Kenny said completely flabbergasted. Then his Pokemon started falling with the stars still around their bodies like threatening to impact any time soon.

"Amaura, use your **Ice Shard**, Buneary **Substitute**!" Dawn ordered with a grin ready for the kill. The Normal Pokemon quickly disappeared leaving a clone behind while her Pokemon friend unleashed a barrage of ice bullets. The Frozen barrage hit the stars and combined each other. The star/icicles neatly hit the falling Pokemon, who screeched in pain. The fake Buneary also disappeared by the attack. Empoleon and Breloom landed hard with a thud, the remaining stars exploding around them and creating a vibrant-colored domes of energy. That costed even more points against Kenny. But discounting points was already useless as both of his Pokemon had been knocked out.

"**What a marvelous display of elegance and mightiness from a young lady!**" Vivian said, the audience roaring for the beautiful coordinator from Sinnoh.

The real Buneary was right next to Amaura waving her hand to the audience along with her trainer and her Fossil friend. Dawn smiled quickly finding Ash and his Pikachu and Prinplup dancing around to cheer for her. Kenny had already left in a huf giving his enemy a death glare. Not that Dawn was going to be intimidated by him.

* * *

While the two trainers walked away from the contest building holding hands and with a new ribbon in the Ribbon case, they saw Officer Jenny and a black-and-blue Electric lion Pokemon called Luxray heading for the park. They were both in a hurry running as fast as they could. Then the police lady tripped down and the two trainers hurried towards her.

"Officer Jenny, is everything okay?" Ash asked towards the fallen officer after helping her to get back on her feet.

"No, it's not" The police lady said, sighing after going back to her feet "A Gligar and a Gliscor came to the city a couple of days ago and have been stealing the food of every person that walked inside the park" The couple of trainers looked at each other. That sounded interesting. Two wild Ground/Flying Pokemon, where just withing their grasp.

"You don't mind if we help you?" Dawn asked, intrigued about finding those two Pokemon. Who knew, maybe the couple could add them to their Pokemon team.

"Not at all" The officer said, a bit tired of chasing the wild Pokemon without any results.

"Okay, Dawn, let's try to find them" Ash stated with enthusiasm. Dawn and Ash ran towards the city's park running pass some passers-by. The trees were rather bushy. But even if hidden, the couple of trainers kept walking through the bushes and heard rustle on a tree top. The trainers looked up to see the two thief Pokemon. One was grey-scaled with pincers and a long segmented tail like a scorpion but with wings coming from his arms to his abdomen capable of hovering or soaring like a bat. Ash recognized the Ground/Flying Gliscor. Next to him a smaller and pink-colored Pokemon stood. That was Gligar, the pre-evolution of Gliscor.

The two trainers could see some eaten fruit next to the two Pokemon. But those wild Pokemon weren't paying attention more concentrated on nuzzling against each other. Dawn stifled her laugh, making Ash look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Seems those two have something going on" The coordinator stated with a smirk directed to her boyfriend.

"Does it remind you of someone?" The Pokemon trainer replied with his mischievous grin.

"Keep your head in the game, Mr Ketchum" Dawn replied chuckling. The two wild Pokemon stopped their cuddling and saw the intruders in their territory. Gliscor showed his pincers with a ferocious look, which told Ash all he needed to know.

"Okay, Croconaw, your turn!" The trainer sent out his second-evolved Water Pokemon from Johto. The Water Pokemon stood in front of Ash ready to go. The grey-colored Gliscor dropped from his tree and stood against Croconaw. He instantly flew forward with his sharp teeth covered in electricity.

"So he has **Thunder Fang**, eh?" Ash stated smirking a bit "Croconaw, jump and **Scald**!" The Water Pokemon waited until the last second and jumped high avoiding the electricity. He then widen his maw and fired a hot stream of water. The sprout sent Gliscor careening back into a tree making him yell in pain. Then his body bursted in flames by the attack' side effect.

"And **Night Slash**!" Ash ordered with complete advantage. Croconaw's claws turned dark purple and cut into his burning enemy, sending him flying back and hitting a tree. That also had the effect of dissipating the flames but Ash didn't pay heed.

"Now **Hydro Pump**!" The trainer from Kanto commanded. The Pokemon from Johto now fired a powerful stream of high-pressured normal water. But before it could hit Gliscor, the female Gligar came flying from above with her pincers x-crossed in front of her. She literally cut through the water and hit Croconaw in the face, sending him sprawling back more annoyed than injured. Gliscor now stepped forward next to his mate ready to protect her.

"That was **X-****scissors**" Dawn said, now stepping forward herself to help out her boyfriend. The two couples could play this game all day "Go, Buneary!" The Normal Pokemon appeared in the fight. Gliscor shot against his enemy as Gligar took the new one.

"So he is going for **Fury cutter**" Ash stated at the incoming wild Pokemon with his pincers aimed "Okay Croconaw, fight back with **Outrage**!" Croconaw covered himself in a red aura and lashed out. The two Pokemon slashed simultaneously at great speed, hitting each other but not giving a ground. The two retreated with no advantage. Then Gliscor opened his fanged mouth and an orange sphere charged and fired right away.

"**Hyper Beam**" Ash said, knowing that the blast could be dangerous "Croconaw, dodge!" The Water Pokemon neatly jumped aside and eluded the blast by millimeters. Now Gliscor slumped forward panting in exertion.

"Now use **Water pledge**!" The Pokemon trainer ordered right away with the advantage. The crocodile Pokemon stomped the ground with his foot and pillars of water shot towards Gliscor, who was hit right away. But even after that attack he floated up ready for more. He flapped his wings and made sand kick up around everyone. The weather change made some damage to Croconaw. But the Pokemon trainer saw that the wild Pokemon had also disappeared.

"So he has **Sand Veil**" Ash said curious using his sight to find his enemy. He saw him flying at high velocity towards Croconaw biting him in the arm with purple fangs, Croconaw soon screaming in pain "And now he used **Poison Fang**" The trainer knew he had to act quickly or his Pokemon would lose "Croconaw, use **Rain Dance**!" The Water Pokemon shot a sphere into the sky and the rain started falling. The sand storm died soon and the water fell. Gliscor narrowed his eyes in discomfort by the water drops "And now **Blizzard**!" Croconaw growled, a freezing wave covering the place. The cold washed over and the rain drops froze into sharp icicles. The new improvised ammunition hit Gliscor, making him screech by his weakness to Ice. The fully-evolved Pokemon fell to the ground covered in bruises. The Water Pokemon panted, his body slowly affected by the poison.

Meanwhile, Gligar shot through the air towards Buneary with his fangs covered in Ice. But Dawn wasn't so easy to beat with one simple **Ice Fang**.

"Buneary, **Bounce**!" The bluenette coordinator ordered, her Pokemon jumping high into the air dodging the freezing attack "And now fall with **Double Kick**!" The Normal Pokemon kicked two times the Ground/Flying Pokemon in the head. But the Pokemon remained on the fray charging towards Buneary with his pincers shinning white.

"Buneary, **Bounce** again!" Dawn ordered a counter. The small Bunny Pokemon jumped high again. But Gligar rapidly changed ways, his **Metal Claws** hitting with an uppercut move before the opponent could get away "That was **Sky uppercut!**" Dawn stated in surprise. Buneary was rolling through the air a bit dizzy by the Fighting move "Buneary stay strong and fire an **Ice Beam**!" The Normal Pokemon fired the freezing move from above. Gligar had to stop any attack and move away from her weakness. That allowed Buneary to land safely on the soil. Gligar shot forward with her pincers again charging an **X-****scissors**.

"Buneary, duck!" The coordinator ordered. The bunny Pokemon barely managed to duck down the Bug move "And now grab Gligar and use **Circle Throw**!" Buneary did so and flipped the Pokemon over her body and kicked her right in the chest. The Fighting move did some damage to the Ground/Flying Pokemon. But Gligar flipped mid-air recovering and fired a shower of purple needles from his mouth. Dawn recognized the **Poison Sting**.

"Buneary, use **Quick Attack** to get close and **Jump Kick**!" Dawn countered. The Normal Pokemon increased her speed and eluded the Poison move. Then Buneary jumped with her foot aimed and hitting Gligar right in the pink face. The attack sent the Ground/Flying Pokemon careening back. She hit the also tired Gliscor both unable to stand up.

"Okay Pokeball, catch!" The two trainers simultaneously threw their Pokeballs towards the wild Pokemon. They catched Gliscor and Gligar in their empty Pokeballs. The Pokeballs trembled in resistance but the pin noise finally echoed.

"I have a Glaigar!" Dawn said happy, raising her new Pokeball.

"And I have a Gliscor!" Ash said, looking at his new friend "Great job, Croconaw!" The trainer said to his Water Pokemon. The crocodile Pokemon jumped playful and bit his trainer in the head with affection as he always did.

* * *

After explaining what they had done with the Pokemon to Officer Jenny, who couldn't be happier, the couple started walking away from the place ready to return to their road. That was when an infamous figure showed up in the park in a bit of a hurry. He was in his usual purple clothes with purple hair and arrogant stance.

"Hey Paul, what took you so long?" Ash casually asked clipping his new Pokemon addition to his belt.

"I'm here to catch a Gliscor" Paul said looking around for the powerful Pokemon. He needed it in his team so to finally defeat Ketchum and prove who was the strongest. The couple looked to each other trying not to laugh out loud.

"Really, like the one I catched just two seconds ago?" Ash said sarcastically Dawn chuckling next to him "Well, then you are a bit late for capturing anything" Not only Ash had gone one over Paul but had made Gliscor a great favor in not letting him get captured by the idiotic trainer.

"Hand it over!" The arrogant trainer said demanding looking sternly at the trainer from Kanto "You don't deserve him!" The trainer from Kanto, however, wasn't going to let that statement slide.

"Well, I'll tell you something about deserving" Ash said stepping closer to the kid remembering what Paul had almost done to Chimchar. Before Paul could ask what he meant, the Dark-haired trainer sent his foot up and kicked his opponent right in the nose. Paul instantly fell unconscious with his nose cracked and bleeding "You deserved that for a long time"

"That had to hurt" Dawn said joking. She would feel sorry for Paul. But she didn't. Dawn then entangled her arms around Ash and kissed him. Her tongue ravaged inside his throat.

"Wow, what was that for?" Ash asked, surprised but wanting more of her. Every time he was close to Dawn he felt stronger. Like if a new energy grew inside him by their passion.

"Just for making a nice service to the community by knocking an asshole down" Dawn replied with a small grin. That was one reason. The other was because she wanted to jump his bones out. She didn't know why but her hormones had been doing extra hours ever since she met with her best friend months ago. And the young lady didn't know for how long she could restrain herself from doing something indecent in public. And knowing Ash, he would only be encouraging her to do something indecent.

After some compliments of appreciation from the neighbors of the park, the couple left towards their next destination.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 9:**

**Maybe I skipped the appeal show to classify. But I can't use all of my performance ideas, when I have just started. I have to use most during the future contests.**

**Yes, Ash and Dawn have a Pokemon couple. Aside from Buneary and Pikachu.**

**I used the Gliscor chapter much sooner. Simply because I wanted to fill some space in the chapter.**

**And Dawn again owned the stage. I like that, remember? I always make sure to make my characters unbeatable to the others.**

**Yes, Kenny briefly mentioned Zoey. He hates her too.**

**There was a mention of Chimchar's fear to Zangoose at the start of the chapter.**

* * *

**The couple keeps getting stronger and also closer. See next chapter so see how close!**


	10. A Bonding Power

**Champions of Sinnoh**

**The new chapter and Ash will discover his aura powers. More accurately, he will control them better than his Movie counterpart when he met Lucario. Also Lemon scene at the end so you read that at your own peril. Not a long lemon but still not suitable for children.**

**By the way, just as a side comment, Ash finally released his Goodra, the only real Pokemon who could do something for him. Now he is going to lose like the stupid idiot he is. And don't think that seventh Gen will be any better. He is going to lose again. This development of the series is just as bad as "Battle Of Gods" and "Revival of F" for Dragon Ball. The two series are been butchered from their former success.**

**And I hate Mega-evolution just as much as I hate the Super Saiyan God, both the red and blue, so I have finally decided that non of those transformations will ever appear in any my stories. Of course Super Saiyan God in a Dragon Ball story, not in Pokemon**

**Now let's enjoy this story while it last!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Bonding Power**

Both Ash and Dawn walked towards Veilstone City, ready for the next Gym battle between Ash and the Gym Leader of the city. The weeks of traveling had been rather uneventful, except for a wild Hippowdon who had stopped them. But during the fight against it, Ash's Turtwig had evolved into Grotle and defeated it quite easily. The couple walked through the bushy forest while Ash pondered a few things on his mind. The raven-haired trainer knew the Gym leader was a Fighting type expert. Ash didn't care what type of Pokemon she used though. The experienced trainer always went for the win no matter if he was at a disadvantage. But just in case, the teenager was going to make a trip to the Pokemon Center for a switch.

Ash suddenly rubbed his forehead after experiencing a sudden jolt of pain going through his brain. It came completely out of nowhere.

"Something wrong?" Dawn asked in concern at her boyfriend. He looked at her after shocking his head.

"Just a headache, nothing big" The trainer responded waving the problem off. Dawn's face showed she obviously didn't believe him.

But the situation wasn't normal. Ash had been feeling migraines for the last couple of days for no apparent reason whatsoever. And most of all he had also seen images flashing through his dreams. Like if someone was trying to communicate with him.

The two Pokemon trainers stopped on their tracks, looking in front of them to a wild Pokemon walking pass them. It was a bipedal Pokemon with dog-like features. His body was mostly light blue fur with black paw-hands and feet. He had unique detectors behind his pointy dog ears. His eyes were of a bright dark red shade.

Ash was surprised to recognize Riolu, the pre-evolution of Lucario. Maybe that was why he was having migraines. Riolus could emanate Aura to the outside. Maybe it had been his images, who Ash had been watching in his dreams. And they weren't very cheerful flashbacks of memories. While the trainer from Kanto learnt a couple of things about the old power thanks to a Lucario he had met during his journey through Kanto, Ash wasn't going to call himself an expert on that topic.

The new wild Pokemon fell to one knee, clutching his left shoulder with his face grimacing. The two trainers could see he had a fresh wound on his left shoulder. They stepped forward ready to help him out. But the Emanation Pokemon rose his not-injured arm and took aim with his hand at the intruders.

"_Leave me alone, humans!_" The Pokemon said to the humans, his voice sounding very angry. From Riolu's free hand, a concentrated blue sphere charged up. Ash barely tackled Dawn out of the way of the powerful attack, which hit the ground like a concentrated grenade. It kicked up a small cloud of dust and left a foot-wide crater.

"That was **Aura Sphere**" The trainer from Kanto stated in surprise now out of the blast's way "But I thought Riolu could only learn that move after evolving into Lucario" He had seen Aura spheres before. And this one had been quite powerful if Ash had to say so.

"Maybe it's a unique Riolu" The cute coordinator from Sinnoh replied getting up from the ground. The injured Pokemon had his hand still aimed at the two humans. One of his eyes was narrowed obviously feeling the pain on his body.

"Hey easy. We are not going to harm you" Ash said towards the small dog Pokemon. But the latter didn't seem to be buying his words.

"_You humans are all the same. Only wanting to use others for your own benefit!_" The small Aura Pokemon bellowed in anger. He remembered the experiments those 'scientists' had done on him. Only because he was capable of using powers he shouldn't be able to. While Ash understood what the Pokemon had just said, Dawn only heard growls stated towards her boyfriend. Ash looked at Dawn to see she was utterly clueless at what the Pokemon had just retorted. The experienced trainer pondered on that for a couple of seconds. Maybe he could understand Riolu because of their aura.

"It's not true, Riolu" The trainer responded stepping closer bold and ready "I don't want to use you. I want to help you" The Aura Pokemon lowered his hand completely stunned.

"_You can understand me?_" Riolu asked his tone sounding with obvious surprise. Never he had met a human, who could understand Pokemon.

"I can. I also have Aura power" Ash stated honestly towards the Emanation Pokemon. That made his girlfriend look at him in surprise "To a certain degree"

"Ash what are you talking about?" Dawn asked to her boyfriend completely in the dark of the topic. The trainer looked back at her.

"Back on my journey through the Battle Frontier, I found a Lucario in the City of Rota. He taught me how to gather my inner aura" The trainer closed his eyes and focused the life force in his body into one blue sphere in his hand. The coordinator gawked like a child on Christmas marveled by the incredible power in front of her. Even Riolu looked in astonishment. Ash sighed and panted a bit the ball dissipating away "I can't do it a lot because Lucario never managed to teach me everything he knew"

"Why not?" Dawn asked curious. Ash's expression darken a bit not really wanting to relive that day.

"He gave his life to save Mew" Ash responded, his tone a bit grimmer and sad.

Riolu heard the trainer' story about his Aura powers. He couldn't believe that a human could truly care about Pokemon. Most of all one Pokemon that wasn't even his. Riolu sniffed the air, his accurate smell detecting a harrowing presence drawing near towards them.

"_The Hunter is back_" The Aura Pokemon stated getting closer to Ash and Dawn obviously fearful "_She has been chasing me for days_"

"Hunter J?" Ash asked to Riolu, almost not believing their bad luck "Oh man, I'm getting tired of hitting woman" Ash saw Dawn's clueless face "Riolu says that a Hunter has been chasing him" Dawn didn't need to second guess who her boyfriend was referring to.

The shadow of the Dragon/Flying Pokemon Salamence appeared again. And the trench coat lady recognized the meddling teens one more time.

"You again!" The grey-haired mature woman bellowed. Her patience was running short on these days. Her Salamence roared in unison with his trainer.

"Yeah, and if you want Riolu then you have to go through us!" Dawn stated calling out Prinplup for battle. The evolved starter was ready.

"No problem" Jay said, her Pokeball ready "Drapion, **Cross poison**!" The Scorpion Pokemon appeared and fired his trademark X-shaped Poison attack.

"Steelix!" Ash called out his immune Pokemon to all kinds of Poison. The Iron Snake Pokemon quickly appeared in scene, surprising the Bounty Hunter "Use **Flash Cannon**!" The long Pokemon unleashed the Steel blast from his mouth. It overpowered the Poison attack and hit Drapion like a fright train sending him towards the forest toppling half a dozen of trees down. The Scorpion Pokemon never got back up. Jay recalled her beaten Pokemon seething in anger. Those two were making her look like a newbie with every encounter they had.

"Salamence, **Draco Meteor** on those brats!" Jay ordered. Her Pokemon charged a sphere in his belly and barfed it straight into the sky. It suddenly spread into a rain of deadly orange attacks.

"Steelix, use **Protect **on all of us!" Ash ordered now. The Iron Snake Pokemon covered himself, his trainer and her mate and the three Pokemon in a dark blue shield around them. The Dragon move landed on the shield but did no damage to them. But just when the shield dropped and Dawn prepared to order her Pokemon an attack, the unique Riolu charged forward.

"Riolu, wait!" Dawn said worried but Ash stopped her. He could see how determined Riolu was to stop the Hunter. His eyes shone blue and a sudden golden energy grew inside his belly. He then fired a small sphere into the sky and his own **Draco Meteor** started raining on Jay and her Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon. The Hunter and Pseudo-legendary Pokemon had to fly around to elude the draconic blasts.

"That was **Copycat**" Ash explained in surprise "It copies the last move the enemy used" Salamence had eluded the blasts but only by a small margin. The mature grey-haired lady was angry. She had to capture that Riolu but the blasted Pokemon was not bulging.

"Salamence, **Dragon Breath**!" Jay ordered pointing at the Emanation Pokemon. Riolu didn't bother in dodging, merely clapping his hands together like meditating and his body glowing red. The yellow-colored Dragon move surrounded the small Dog Pokemon but he had very little damage thanks to his increased Special attack and Special Defence.

"**Calm Mind**?" Dawn asked confused after recognizing the power up move. Then Riolu inhaled. A sudden burst of flames erupted from the back of his throat, hitting Salamence in the armored belly and pushing him back a couple of meters making him yell in pain.

"And that was **Flamethrower**!" Ash said completely shocked. This Riolu had more than what met the eye aside from a simple **Aura Sphere**. Salamence regained his hovering leverage as Jay gazed at his small trophy.

"I see why the client offered so much money for you" The mature woman stated grinning. She pointed her freezing cannon towards the very rare Riolu.

"Riolu, look out!" Ash said his hand forward. That had the effect of firing his own Aura Sphere towards the cannon faster than a bullet, shattering it completely. Jay clutched her hand in pain already blistering again. Ash looked at his own hands in shock. He hadn't been expecting that one that was for sure. Dawn looked at her boyfriend just as shocked. Even Riolu was staring in disbelief.

"What the Hell?!" Jay asked not understanding how a human had just attacked her. She had never heard of humans with powers. The coordinator took that moment to attack the distracted Hunter.

"Prinplup, use **Ice Beam**!" Dawn ordered. Her Water Pokemon fired the three-arc freezing beam and hit Salamence. The Dragon yelled in agony by his weakness. He hovered lower as a small portion of his red wings had been frozen. Ash smirked knowing there was an opening.

"Pikachu, **Electro Ball**!" The newly Aura trainer comanded. The Electric starter charged the sphere and fired it. Riolu amazingly also charged his **Aura Sphere** in conjunction with Pikachu. The Electric and Fighting spheres impacted the Dragon right in his armored underbelly as one, making him screech in pain and sending it and his trainer spiraling away. Jay barely kept herself on her Pokemon's back. Her left hand had deep cuts and her visor had been broken. Things were getting really out of hand for her.

Amazingly, she had to call things off.

"Salamence, **Double team**!" Jay ordered. The Pseudo-Legend obeyed and at least a dozen of copies of both the Pokemon and the Hunter surrounded the teenagers and their Pokemon.

"Steelix, destroy them with **Sand Storm**!" Ash ordered. Steelix whipped his iron tail and the storm kicked up destroying the copies. But the real Pokemon and the Hunter weren't in scene. Jay had again escaped. The trainers and their Pokemon looked around not wanting any sudden trap.

Ash sighed and looked at his hands. He again mustered his inner powers like he had been taught months ago. This time, however, the Aura wasn't depleting his energies. It came to him like something natural. Maybe all that was needed was for the power to have built up inside him. To be fair, Ash had used a lot of his powers to help Lucario save Mew back at the Tree of Beginning. So maybe he had been on short supply of Aura until it had replenished naturally.

Then Ash felt Dawn crashing him with a mind-numbing kiss. This one, however, much more heated than anyone before. The two trainers decided to forget about the hunter and just enjoy each other's actions. Until they had to break apart for air.

"What was that for?" The Aura trainer asked feeling both hot and a tad confused. But the hot feeling prevailed.

"Just for been awesome" The bluenette replied grinning with her arms around her man's neck. One thing for sure, Dawn wasn't going to let him go this night. It was going to be something special.

"I think we should get going" Ash suggested getting a nod from Dawn, not knowing her inner plans for that night. But then Riolu jumped in front of Ash his palm forward. He obviously wanted something. Riolu had seen Ash using Aura Sphere like him. Not many trainers could do that. And it usually indicated that the human was a kind-hearted person.

"_I want to fight you_" The Emanation Pokemon said though only Ash heard his English words "_If you win, then you can capture me_" The Aura trainer felt that Riolu was been honest. But why the sudden change Ash had no idea.

"Okay" Ash said his eyes briefly glowing blue with his Aura. The trainer looked at his Steel Pokemon "Steelix, are you ready?" The serpent nodded and got ready to fight the canine Pokemon "Then use **Dig**!" Steelix went inside the ground ready to attack the small Pokemon. But the Emanation Pokemon only looked at his feet and jumped to his left, just when the enemy bursted out of the soil. Both Ash and Dawn looked in surprise. Apparently the Aura power could be used for other things than offensive attacks.

Riolu then started running up Steelix's body with great speed thanks to **Agility**, and shot his **Force Palm** right on Steelix's big mouth. The explosion soon followed and Riolu jumped back to the ground. Steelix shock his head now bruised. He looked angrily at the smaller Pokemon, his body suddenly glowing red. The Pokemon trainer looked in surprise checking his Pokedex to know what was going on. Now Steelix knew **Rock Polish**, which would boost his speed by two stages.

"Okay Steelix, attack with your **Take Down**!" Ash ordered. His Pokemon then started glowing yellow and smashed head first into his opponent faster than what Riolu could follow. The Steel Pokemon had no damage, however, thanks to his ability **Rock Head**. The powerful attack sent the Emanation Pokemon flying backwards with a lot of new bruises over his blue fur. Amazingly, Riolu stood up creating one last **Aura Sphere** with one hand and sending it towards his enemy.

"Use **Flash Cannon**!" Ash ordered the finishing move. The silver blast overpowered the incoming blue sphere and hit Riolu head on. The wild and rare Pokemon fell forward unconscious.

"Pokeball, catch!" The trainer sent his empty Pokeball swallowing Riolu inside. After the tree pin noises, Ash heard the perfect capture of a new friend.

"Welcome to the team, Riolu" Ash said to his new Pokeball. The orb trembled obviously hearing the welcoming comment.

* * *

The couple had reached for the nearest Pokemon Center. Night was already falling and the two teens wanted to lay down for a while. After booking a room the couple strode inside glad to be away from danger. Normally the couple would stay outside as usual. But with Jay still on the run then Ash and Dawn weren't going to take any stupid risks. The new member Riolu was on Nurse Joy's care along all the other Pokemon.

"Man! what a day" Ash stated dropping on his back on top of the soft mattress. Without him noticing, Dawn grinned now that she had her man all for herself "I hope it gets better" Ash felt the mattress suddenly bouncing and saw Dawn was now on top of him straddling his lap.

"I think it will" The coordinator smirked, now on top of her boyfriend in command. While the two had been alone before, she just couldn't hold herself any longer. Ash had already driven her mad but showing his amazing power was only making her do what she wanted for a long time.

"Dawn?" Ash asked a bit confused. But truthfully he had wanted something like this to happen. He had never brought the subject up as he didn't want Dawn to think he was putting pressure on her. But apparently things were the other way around. The bluenette shuted him up with a searing kiss. Ash's hands slowly traced her clothes, which seemed to get tighter to her perfect curves.

"Ash, I want you" Dawn whispered to his ear sounding naughty as she could.

"Then you have me" Ash replied closing the gap and making sure to give Dawn the love she needed.

**Lemon Scene (kids have been warned):**

Dawn felt Ash's hand slowly going up from her thighs right up her waist from beneath her pink skirt. Her nerves were slowly driven insane as her tongue kept fighting against Ash's for dominance. The trainer quickly tossed the black dress away. Ash saw she was now only in a white bra with a matching panties. Dawn unclipped her bra letting her perky breasts out.

"Wow, you are gorgeous, Dawn" Ash stated, kissing his girlfriend again his hand running all over her body caressing every inch of her soft skin. Her b-size breasts were beaconing for Ash to play with them.

While one hand slowly played with her perky breasts, the other went down towards her moisten thonged pussy. Ash's fingers went beneath the silk and started nubbing on her clit. Dawn gasped, her mind driven in slow motion into a sex stupor. The trainer grinned making sure to pay Dawn all the attention yet also keeping her from fully releasing.

"Ash, please don't tease me" Dawn said her voice cracked by the sensations.

"Then where's the fun?" Ash whispered back with a grin of an idea. Before the coordinator could reply, Ash went down towards her exposed virgin folds and started slopping with his tongue. Dawn squealed in delight her knees trembling by the incoming pleasure. Never she had experienced something so great before. Ash made sure to drive his tongue as deep as he could, eating his girlfriend out like a starving man. Her juices slowly splattered on his face and he made sure to not leave a drop fall wasted. His tongue kept making traces inside her dripping snatch slowly building heat in her loins for a release.

Dawn's hands grabbed the back of Ash's head the only way for her to remain half standing. The coordinator didn't want him to stop. His tongue was driving her crazy. Then Ash bit in her sensitive clit, only making her scream in pleasure even more.

"Ash, I'm cumming!" Dawn mewled her mind letting go. That only made the trainer speed his tongue up, making sure to give Dawn the release she needed. Her juices splashed over his face as Dawn panted. Her body slowly started falling down but Ash's quick thinking stopped her.

"Easy there, Dawn. We just started" He was silenced when Dawn attacked his mouth and drove her tongue deep inside his throat. The two kissed heatedly not wanting to let go of each other. The coordinator felt her own taste in Ash's mouth and got even hornier if such thing was possible.

"Fuck me" Dawn said not beating around the bush. Ash didn't need any other encouragement. He casually disposed of his black t-shirt and his pants, leaving only his bulge. Dawn couldn't stop herself from feeling a bit intimidated. Ash didn't train without obtaining great-streamed muscles and a nice bulk. His erection fitted in her hand and a bit more, maybe eight or nine inches long. Considering she had never seen other penis aside from those in books, then she couldn't help but gawk.

"Surprised?" Ash asked a bit proud of himself. In his situation, who wouldn't?

"Just...wow" Dawn said, getting over her surprise. She placed her arms around Ash's neck as the two took their position. It was incredible that they were going to be each other's firsts.

Ash slowly started pushing his erected prick inside Dawn's dripping cunt, making sure to give her enough time to adjust to his presence inside her. Her virgin canal stretched to fit him in, as Dawn bit in her lower lip by the intrusion. She could feel a ting of pain going through her body. Ash recognized the pain in his lover's face. Then an idea clicked him. His hand went down and he sent a wave of his aura inside his lover. Dawn's pain disappeared from her facial expression.

"Ash, that feels nice" The hot coordinator said her tone exuding with bliss. She felt him going deeper inside her but now the pain was minimal. Instead her pleasure was at her maximum. She started moaning the deeper Ash's penis dwelled. Ash grunted, the tightness caressing his erect member. Only because he had some control of himself he stopped from cumming right away.

"Just some Aura to sooth the pain" The trainer explained his voice sounding with a grunt "Now, how are you feeling?"

"Fucking great" The coordinator replied her arms snaking around her boyfriend's neck and her breasts pressing against him turning him on "Now, go faster"

"Anything for you" Ash replied, his tempo increasing as he pumped inside Dawn's tight pussy.

"Oh yes, Ash deeper!" Dawn mewled under her boyfriend's actions, his nails digging into Ash' shoulders. The trainer only felt a sting of encouragement. Their hips thrashed together like one. The couple kissed making sure each other received as much pleasure from the other. The bluenette lost herself in her mate's actions her brain going into a sex stupor. She experienced her first orgasm with a real man, making her juices lubricate Ash's member. That let the trainer plow deeper into his mate earning more erotic moans out of her while his hands pinched her rock-hard nipples.

"Oh Arceus, it's so good!" Dawn kept moaning, her body hanging onto her man for more. Ash kept grunting his mind trying to restrain for a bit longer to please his lover. But after some time, Ash felt himself unable to resist.

"Getting close!" Ash grunted letting lose a volley of his seed. Dawn's legs entangled Ash's waist keeping him inside her as the coordinator hit her next orgasm of the night. The two panted after seen stars together.

Dawn rested against her boyfriend's chest feeling more content than ever before.

"That was simply amazing" The tired bluenette stated softly her fingers tracing over her boyfriend's chest and abs. She was expend but in a good way.

"I guess your performance isn't just in contests" Ash said jokingly towards his mate.

"Brat" Dawn nudged her boyfriend playfully, snuggling closer to his chest. She felt very comfortable. Ash's arm around her made sure she didn't move away. Not that she had the energy to do that.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 10:**

**Ash has Aura powers and an Aura Pokemon. Just wait until Riolu evolves.**

**Okay a lemon. Can you blame me when I stated in Chapter 1 that there would be Lemons?**

**Sorry if the lemons aren't very interesting but I'm not really going to try to go very specific or inventive with them.**

**Before you suddenly lash at me by the way Ash easily used his Aura, remember he already controlled the aura during Movie 8. Now he only applied that control for other uses.**

**What can I say? Steelix has become one of the powerhouses. If Ash were to use him against Tobias then Steelix would defeat Darkrai receiving little damage.**

**Riolu is more special than you think.**

* * *

**List of Pokemon:**

**Ash's Pokemon: Pikachu, Charizard, Meganium, Quilava, Croconaw, Sceptile, Grotle, Chimchar, Swellow, Staraptor, Tyrunt, Donphan, Glalie, Gliscor, Riolu.**

**With Professor Oak: Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Noctowl, Heracross, Tauros (x30), Corphish, Torkoal, Snorlax, Kingler, Muk.**

**Dawn's Pokemon: Prinplup, Pachirisu, Buneary, Amaura, Gligar.**

* * *

**The couple got as close as you could. Now let's see next chapter for a Gym battle!**


	11. Going Galactic

**Champions of Sinnoh**

**So it's a new day and a new chapter! We head into the new Gym Battle and a surprise meeting at the end.**

**As a side note, we are reaching half of the story already. There will be 25 chapters for this adventure of us.**

**But for now we have to keep reading. It's a bit rushed but I really don't care at this point.**

**Now let's read!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Going Galactic**

Ash walked with Dawn the two holding hands closer to each other than before. Their last couple of days together had been rather uneventful. Of course if you counted The Poke-magician Francesca and her playful Psychic Pokemon Chinglings. Apparently her Pokemon were been very hyperactive so Dawn and Ash had given them a free lesson of Pokemon fighting to cool them down. Which had the effect of calming the Pokemon down and perform their wizardly routine as always.

Also, on their way towards Veilstone City Ash had met an arrogant trainer wanting to capture his Pikachu. The guy already had a Pichu and a Raichu and wanted to complete the set of three. After Ash had refused to trade his starter, the arrogant idiot had challenged him to a fight. And Pikachu had made quick work of both his evolution and pre-evolution. If one were to consider that Ash's starter had defeated a Regice on his own, then two average electric Pokemon weren't that big a deal to handle.

Currently the couple kept their pace inside Veilstone Gym towards the battle arena after a quick trip to the Pokemon Center, where Ash had talked to Professor Oak about something. The two trainers could see a teenage lady going through a martial arts routine, throwing kicks and punches to the air in front of her. The lady had short pink hair. She was in rather good shape with an ample chest and long legs. She had a small bandage in her nose bridge but it wasn't as distracting as her beauty.

"So you are Maylene?" Ash asked noticing the obvious. The Fighting lady finished her roundhouse kick and looked at the two new comers smiling.

"That's right cutie" The pink-haired fighter said with a wink of an eye towards the Pokemon trainer. Her stance shifted again into a battle stance "If you are here to challenge me then get ready for a beating"

"I've heard that before" The experienced trainer stated not taken aback by her comment "A loud bark and no bite"

"I'll bite you if your girlfriend lets me" The Gym leader said to Ash grinning, making him and Dawn rose an eyebrow. She was bold, that was for sure "But back to the fight, it's three on three and only the challenger substitutes"

"Fine by me" Ash said now, walking to his side of the field after kissing Dawn. The referee walked into his place while Dawn remained on the sidelines waiting for her man to dominate the fight. For some reason, the coordinator loved that thought when considering the opponent was another lady.

"Challenger, state your name and place of origin" The referee said to Ash.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto" The Aura trainer said, one Pokeball ready.

"**This is an official three-on-three Gym battle between Veilstone City Gym Leader Maylene and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute. There's no time limit and all the other League clauses apply. Trainers, send out your first Pokemon!**" The referee said.

"Okay Machoke, let's roll!" The Gym Leader sent out her first Fighting Pokemon. It was a humanoid Pokemon with blue skin.

"Let's go, Glalie!" The challenger called out his floating Ice Pokemon from Hoenn.

"**Machoke vs Glalie, begin!**" The referee said.

"And here I thought I'd have a fight!" Maylene said falling for Ash's trap of making her feel very overconfident "Finish this with **Brick break**!" Her Fighting Pokemon started running with his glowing fists ready to punch. But the experienced trainer from Kanto wasn't so easily fooled.

"Use **Icy wind** to stop him!" Ash ordered now. Glalie fired a gust of freezing wind from his mouth making Machoke's feet to froze and leave him standing like a statue. Meanwhile the Ice Pokemon had increased his speed after the Ice move. Maylene looked in surprise. That was unexpected.

"Use **Focus Punch**!" The Gym Leader ordered. Her Pokemon got free and again attacked with a fist glowing blue. Ash smirked ready to make her pay for underestimating him and his friend.

"Dodge and **Zen Headbutt**!" Ash ordered. His Pokemon easily eluded the Fighting move. Then Glalie's body started glowing red and he charged hitting his enemy right in the guts with great force. The Psychic move completely overpowered the Fighting Pokemon, who fell backwards with swirls in his eyes. Maylene looked in utter shock.

"**Machoke is unable to battle. Glalie wins. Leader, sent out your next Pokemon!**" The referee said. Maylene looked completely slapped in the face.

"What's the matter, did your own ego blocked your punches from hitting me?" Ash said smirking towards the leader. The fighting lady looked really pissed off now. She recalled her Pokemon and got ready.

"Okay Meditite, let's fight!" Maylene called out her next Fighting Pokemon. It was a rather short-sized humanoid Pokemon with grey and blue skin.

"Glalie, return!" Ash recalled his Ice Pokemon from Hoenn. He drew one of his newly-exchanged Pokeballs from Professor Oak's lab. He had sent back Donphan for the time being and called someone special for the occasion "Now my old friend, come out!" A giant plump body that easily weighted at least one ton appeared making the entire arena rumble. His skin was green with a creamy belly. He yawned like if he had just awoken from a nap. Both Dawn and Maylene looked at the towering figure of a powerful Snorlax.

"**Meditite vs Snorlax, begin!**" The referee said.

"A Snorlax?" The Gym Leader asked almost not believing it. She looked at her challenger incredulously "You do this to piss me off, don't you?" She asked towards Ash.

"I just want to win my badge. If it angers you then it's kind of an extra bonus" Ash replied with a teasing tone. The Gym leader shocked her head back to the fight at hand.

"Meditite, use **Bullet Punch**!" Maylene ordered. Meditite shot forward and landed a barrage of fast punches over Snorlax. But they all bounced harmlessly against its chubbiness. Both Leader and Pokemon stared in shock "What the..."

"Snorlax is a Normal type but it doesn't mean he hasn't fought against Fighting moves before" Ash said confident in his good old friend. After all, Snorlax had defeated stronger Pokemon before during Johto and the Battle Frontier "Now use **Belly Drum**!" Snorlax started hitting his belly like a drum. He lost half of his health but increased his attack and defence to the limit.

"If that's how you want it then let's do it!" Maylene said now, feeling both angry but also excited about the match for some reason. It had to be her fighting spirit "Meditite, use **Confusion**!" The Pokemon made his eyes to glow blue sending confusing waves.

"**Safeguard**!" Ash countered. His Normal Pokemon covered himself in blue shield that would stop status change. The psychic waves simply washed away from him.

"Oh dammit!" Maylene coursed out loud "Meditite, use **Focus Blast**!" The Fighting/Psychic Pokemon cupped his hands and fired a swirling blue orb towards the giant Pokemon.

"Use **Mega Kick **to send it back!" Ash countered. Snorlax literally kicked the sphere back with greater force and as fast as a bullet.

"Meditite, jump and dodge!" Maylene frantically ordered. Her midget-sized Pokemon barely eluded the attack going high. Which was what Ash wanted her to do.

"Now **Body Slam**!" Ash ordered his planned trap. For someone so big, Snorlax jumped high much faster than Meditite and his shadow descended over the Fighting/Psychic Pokemon. It landed on top of him and hit the ground with a massive thud. Snorlax stood up and the small Fighting Pokemon was a flat pancake with swirls in his eyes.

"**Meditite is unable to battle. Snorlax wins. Leader, send out your last Pokemon!**" The referee said. The Gym Leader recalled her beaten Pokemon for a rest.

"I never had an opponent who defeated my Pokemon while having Type disadvantage, Ash" Maylene stated admiring her opponent. He was cute and tactician. Very few trainers could proudly bolster that. "But now you'll see my strongest Pokemon" The pink-haired Gym leader said very confident, sending her last Pokemon out "Let's go for the win, Lucario!" The evolved form of Riolu showed up in the arena. The Aura Pokemon stood on his black legs with twice the height of Riolu. His eyes briefly shone blue with the power of Inner Aura, before turning back to normal.

"Wow, a Lucario" Ash said remembering his last adventure with his own friend back in Kanto "Snorlax, return!" Ash recalled his Normal Pokemon back to his Pokeball. It was time for his recent addition to get in the show "Go Riolu!" The pre-form of Lucario appeared, his eyes also shinning blue for a second. Maylene and her Pokemon looked in surprise. They weren't expecting that one.

"**Lucario vs Riolu, begin!**" The referee said.

"Okay Lucario, let's see what they've got" Maylene said knowing that the fight was going to be one of the most interesting in her life "Use **Metal Claw**!" Lucario charged with three new shinning claws on his black-furred left hand.

"Catch it!" Ash ordered. Riolu stopped the hand. Amazingly, Riolu stood against the stronger Lucario with almost equal strength thanks to all of the training he had been doing with his new team "Now **Circle Throw**!" Riolu flipped down and sent his evolution flying away over him.

"Now **Agility** and **Force Palm**!" Ash ordered. Riolu sprinted and increased his speed. Then he prepared his palms and shot them forward.

"Lucario, you too!" Maylene countered. Lucario flipped mid-air recovered and shot his palms forward as well. The palms clashed together sending a powerful tremor over the battlefield. But both Fighting Pokemon were still good to go with little damage on themselves.

"Lucario, use **Bone Rush**!" Maylene ordered. Her Pokemon cupped his hands together and an energy bone appeared ready to pummel the enemy.

"Use **Copycat**!" Ash ordered. Riolu scanned the technique and also created a bone between his hands. The two Aura Pokemon started hitting each other with their bones like swords trying to overpower the other. While Riolu didn't have Lucario' strength to overpower him, he had a smaller size and much more speed. The bones clashed and shattered into a stalemate.

"Lucario, use **Aura Sphere**!" Maylene ordered, hoping to take her opponent off guard. The famous blue orb charged in between Lucario's paws and fired off.

"**Agility**!" Riolu neatly eluded the sphere with his speed increasing again "And now your own **Aura Sphere**!" Riolu cupped his hands and delivered his own Fighting attack. The sphere hit Lucario in the chest and sent him sprawling backwards. No one could have predicted that one.

"I never heard of a Riolu with **Aura Sphere**" Maylene stated in utter surprise. Her Lucario flipped back to his feet for more fighting. But he was just as stunned as his trainer.

"Now you do" Ash stated, grinning. Riolu smiled as well.

"Lucario, use **Sword Dance**!" Maylene ordered. Lucario created a vacuum around him and increased his attack by two stages.

"Let's go with **Iron Defence**!" Ash countered. Riolu's defence increased by two stages, making Maylene's power up useless.

"We can do this all day, Ash" The Gym leader stated, the fight going nowhere "Lucario, use **Focus Punch**!" The Fighting/Steel Pokemon started running with his fist glowing blue. Ash waited until the enemy had got close enough.

"Trip him down with **Low Kick!**" Ash ordered. Riolu took advantage of his speed and smaller size to casually shot his foot forward and make Lucario trip down forwardly "And **Sky uppercut**!" Riolu hit the falling Pokemon in the furry guts making him scream in pain and sending him into the ceiling. The Aura Pokemon landed hard on the ground with his panting very noticeable by now.

"Lucario, **Focus Blast**!" Maylene ordered, trying to come up with something. Her Pokemon quickly cupped his hands and fired the swirling blue sphere.

"Use **Vacuum Wave** to block it!" Ash said now. Riolu fired a crescent-Moon-shaped energy wave that nullified the blue sphere, leaving only flying sparks over the arena.

"Lucario, **Extreme Speed** and **Force Palm**!" Maylene ordered. Her Lucario swiftly disappeared in the blink of an eye. He appeared right behind Riolu, and placed his palm in his back. The Emanation Pokemon screamed in pain as he flew forward. Ash looked in concern at his Pokemon. But Riolu flipped to his feet bruised but wanting more.

"Riolu, use **Calm Mind**!" Ash said back ready to finish this in big. The Fighting Pokemon increased his special Attack and Special Defense in one stage each.

"That won't protect you from my attacks, Ash!" The Gym Leader stated very confident in her victory "Lucario, finish with a full power **Aura Sphere**!" The Aura Pokemon again cupped his hands and shot his powerful trademark Fighting move.

"Use **Flamethrower**!" The Aura trainer ordered, earning a surprise gasp from his opponent. Riolu inhaled and fired the amplified burst of flames from his mouth. The fire stream quickly overpowered the aura ball and swallowed the evolved Aura Pokemon. Been part Steel meant Lucario had serious disadvantage against the burning flames. The fire died down and Lucario fell on his back his body covered in ashes and completely knocked out.

"**Lucario is unable to battle. Riolu wins. The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum**!" The referee said.

"Great job, Riolu!" Ash said to his new friend, who growled in happiness. Dawn run up to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss in the lips. Meanwhile, the Gym Leader recalled her Pokemon smiling.

"Ash, you certainly left me speechless" Maylene said honestly recalling her Aura Pokemon and bowing her head showing her respect.

"And I wasn't trying to impress you" The teenager stated now with Riolu standing next to him.

"Very funny" The Gym Leader said and sighed "But as you won fair and square, I give you the Cobble Badge" Ash looked at his new symbol and placed it in the Badge case. Another one down.

* * *

A couple of hours later the couple happily walked around the Meteor Valley in Veilstone City. The many glowing craters were a nice spectacle for anybody. It had been them that had given Veilstone City quite a fame for tourists.

"Wow, it's incredible" Ash said looking at the scintillating stones. He remembered his bad experience with meteors and a few wild Deoxys. But these space stones didn't have traces of Pokemon so Ash thought he was lucky.

But when Fate wanted to screw things up then it did. Ash and Dawn heard the noises of engines heading their way. It was an helicopter with a G symbol on its flanks. The coordinator's eyes widen.

"It's Team Galactic!" Dawn said recognizing the organization. She had known about them for years because unlike other organizations they weren't hiding from public.

"Wait, what is that?" Ash asked. But anything with the word 'Team' was bad if his experience could talk about two idiots and a Meowth. But it seemed Dawn knew about this Galactic people, which was different from Team Rocket as they weren't so public all the time.

"Team Galactic is a band of scientists wanting to replicate the creation of the universe. They normally have publicity on Tv, requesting for new candidates" Dawn replied now towards her boyfriend, making Ash widen his eyes. Those were some goals.

The two trainers saw one helicopter hovering lower to the ground and trying to use a grapple to hold a meteor. Two figures jumped from the helicopter landing next to the space rock supervising its ascension.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Dawn asked towards the invaders. One of the two ladies, dressed in a tight grey outfit with a smirk looked at the couple. She had short red hair and a skin-tight white outfit. It fitted her quite nicely.

"My, my, and who is this hot piece of meat?" The red-haired lady said checking Ash out like a juice steak. The Aura trainer rose an eyebrow. She wasn't one to beat around the bush, that was for sure.

"Let him go, Mars" The purple-haired lady next to her said her body as sinful as her friend. Her eyes were a bit colder but maybe even deadlier "By the looks it seems he's already taken" The red-haired merely chuckled.

"So? I'll take her too so she can see what I do with him" The red-haired apparently called Mars replied towards her friend with certain innuendo. Dawn and Ash looked at each other not knowing what to say to that "I know you always like watching, Jupiter" The purple-haired lady just rolled her eyes.

"Look ladies, I'm flattered but you should stop before you get hurt" Ash said, his hand on his back ready to go for a Pokeball if needed. His Pikachu was also showing electricity on his cheeks.

"Sorry cutie, but the second rule of Team Galactic is no failure is allowed" Mars said, her Pokeball in hand and a sadistic smile in her face "And the first one, is that no witness remain" Her Pokeball opened and revealed her grey-furred and chubby Purugly.

"Let's end this quickly" Jupiter said calling out her own Pokemon. It revealed a purple-furred and stinky Skuntank.

"Skuntank, **Toxic**!" Jupiter ordered. Her stinky Pokemon spew a purple liquid from his mouth.

"Purugly, **Shadow Ball**!" The red-haired lady also comanded, her plump Pokemon releasing the Ghost sphere.

"Pikachu, use **Discharge** to stop the poison!" Ash ordered now. The starter sent the Electric blast halting the incoming torrent of poison.

"Prinplup, use **Whirpool**!" Dawn countered alongside her boyfriend. The second-form Pokemon appeared and created the gigantic water tornado to intercept the ball. The two attacks exploded and nullified each other.

"This will be fun" Mars said with a grin, gazing at her lady enemy and licking her lips with a sultry expression. She wasn't one to skip a lady too "Purugly, use **Hipnosis**!" The plump cat sent blue waves towards the Water Pokemon.

"Use **Safeguard!**" The coordinator expertly ordered. Her Pokemon covered himself in a blue shield and avoided the attack.

"Now Pikachu, **Agility**!" Ash ordered. His Electric Starter sprinted increasing his speed towards his enemy.

"Skuntank, finish him with **Acid spray**!" Jupiter ordered. The Poison Pokemon now barfed a blast of yellow substance into the rapid mouse.

"**Double Team** and **Flash**!" Ash countered. Pikachu created many copies of himself, and only a fake was hit by the poison. Then the copies unleashed a flashing light. Both Jupiter and her Skuntank had their eyes closed by the blinding blast "Now **Volt Tackle**!" Pikachu charged with his strongest attack, his body enshrouded by electricity. Pikachu tackled his enemy and sent him crashing into its trainer completely knocked out.

"Purugly, finish this with **Thunder Wave**!" Mars said now knowing her ally was in trouble. Her Pokemon fired purple lightnings from her spiral-shaped tail.

"Charge through with your **Metal Claw**!" Dawn ordered. Her Water penguin started running with his fins glowing white. He placed his hands forward and received the electricity. The attack died down and now Prinplup had his hands also glowing with the absorbed static. He lashed with his Steel/Electric move, making Purugly screech in pain and hit her trainer. Mars landed on her butt with her chubby Pokemon out cold too.

The two Galactic members stood up recalling their defeated Pokemon. Yet they looked far from been defeated.

"You know fellows, we really tried to go easy on you" Mars said a bit arrogantly. Considering she and her friend had lost then it was saying something.

"But you just had to force our hand" Jupiter continued now. Dawn looked at Ash giving him a head gesture pointing at the helicopters. Ash gave a silent nod.

"If you mean your private army will help you then think again" Ash said, a Pokeball opening and showing the towering Iron Snake Pokemon, with his mean face gazing up to the helicopters "Steelix, bring them down with **Hyper Beam**!" The Steel Pokemon fired the powerful orange attack towards the helicopters, blasting them into cinders. They plummeted down and exploded with a booming echo through the night. That would certainly bring someone's attention. And now the meteors were safe.

"Look who is now alone" Dawn said a bit rhetorically grinning towards the gobsmacked Galactic leaders "Life can be a bitch, Mars. But I think you already had experience with that" The red-haired obviously didn't like that comment and foolishly tried to punch the coordinator. But Dawn casually stepped aside and tripped her opponent down. Mars lost her footing and fell on one of the glowing meteors with her face.

Just when Jupiter was going to do something, Ash shot a small Aura sphere from the tip of his index finger hitting her in the forehead. The attack was strong enough to put her down without doing a lot of damage to her. One could say Ash had a soft spot for cute ladies, no matter if they were evil. Because if it had been a man, then Ash might have blown his head straight off without showing any kind of pity.

"That was easy" Dawn stated recalling Prinplup back to his Pokeball.

"Not until their leader is out of the equation" Ash stated recalling Steelix while Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. He knew that people like them weren't one to quit so easily. The Police sirens could be heard coming their way attracted by the ruqus.

The couple strode towards the Pokemon Center needing a really good night of rest.

"Tell me Dawn, Team Galactic never said how they planned to shift reality in their recruitment brochures, right?" Ash asked towards Dawn. The bluenette only shrugged her shoulders.

"All I know is that they want to harness the primordial forces of the universe" Dawn answered back remembering only what she had watched on Tv many times "Whatever that can be" The Aura trainer pondered on that answer.

Because it didn't sound good at all.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 11:**

**Seriously, Pikachu owned a Regice but lost to a Raichu. He defeated a Raichu in Kanto when he was a weakling. Sinnoh was supposed to be his playground before the real battles of the Sinnoh League. So remember that Pikachu in this story has the power to defeat a legend just like Sceptile, Torkoal and Charizard.**

**So our friend Snorlax pays a visit. And if you wonder where did he got the new moves remember that Ash spent a month training all of his Pokemon before coming to Sinnoh.**

**A Riolu defeated a Lucario. You should have expected that one coming considering it's Ash's Riolu.**

**I always thought that Mars looked a bit sadistic. She and Jupiter may appear later on but as good girls after Team Galactic is done for. Of course, good in public and a bit naughty in other places.**

**A hint of Legends to come in the next chapter.**

* * *

**So now a new enemy appears and another Badge is earned. Let's see what comes next because it won't be for the weak of hearts!**


	12. Rise of Legends

**Champions of Sinnoh**

**The only movie of this story with so many twists I can't explain them for myself. You have to read and find out all of them. Again thanks for the support of my loyal fans.**

**By the way, about the Power Rangers reference in the previous chapter, I have to admit it wasn't intentional. But it did brought a lot of good old memories.**

**But enough memories, we have a story to read!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Rise of Legends**

As planet Earth was known to exist in a fluctuating state of peace, a complete different dimension wasn't in the same state. Arcs of dark lightnings rampaged through thick cloud layers that stretched further than the eye could see. Floating hieroglyphic creatures with one big eye called Unown flew around nowhere like caught inside a hurricane from which they couldn't escape. The place looked like the birthplace for all kinds of terrible nightmares.

Three powerful entities of Reality floated over the clouds, each one surveying the other. They didn't dare to take their sight away knowing it would be very foolish to do so.

One was a bipedal theropod-like Pokemon with bright grey scales and dark pink stripes, with a massive body as tall as a four-store building. His forearms resembled gauntlets from where the power to distort the space came from. From his back two wings protruded with a long tail beneath. The purple Gems in his shoulders made his pearl-made body look even more majestic, the might to control the location in any place of the universe indisputable. He was known as Palkia, the Master of Space.

The other was a quadruped sauropod-like dark blue Pokemon. His body was framed with chunks of shiny unbreakable diamond, framed by lighter-colored stripes of azure. The diamond-hard constructs on his back resembled swimming fins, from which his staggering powers flowed allowing to go to the past, present and future without any kind of restrictions. His dark red eyes blistered with the unfathomable energy of Time. He was known as Dialga, the Lord of Time.

The last being of the threesome looked as a darker version of the previous two, his dragon features been his massive dark wings. They seemed to be made out of solidified brimstone. His entire body was segmented in shades of grey, red and gold almost resembling glowing jewels. His top body looked like a gigantic centipede while his lower half had six legs as thick as rock pillars. His platinum-colored eyes were framed by a golden crown-like ring. He was known as Giratina, the King of the Antimatter.

This were the Three Dragons of Reality. They were three of the mightiest beings of the universe surpassed only by their creator and father Arceus. But these Pokemon meeting never brought something good to anyone or anything. Mostly because they were never supposed to meet in all of eternity. But now for some reason they were. Fluctuations in between the home dimensions of these Pokemon Titans brought them out of their particular duties into the new chaotic battlefield distant from Earth. And these three Reality brothers were eternal enemies.

The three entities roared simultaneously, the clash of Titans starting in big.

Dialga widen his pearl-fanged mouth and unleashed a humongous orange-colored **Hyper Beam**, the sheer force completely aimed towards Giratina. The Antimatter Pokemon swiftly teleported into another dimension, dodging the mighty blast. With Giratina suddenly out of the scene, Dialga didn't notice Palkia charging bright energy in his gauntlet forearm. The lord of Space attacked his Time opposite with a pink-colored crescent Moon-shaped wave of deadly energy capable of laying waste to cities. The **Spacial rend** hit the Master of Time head on earning a yell of pain coming from his throat. The Lord of Time was sent careening back after hitting his opposite technique.

But Palkia took too much time for that, enough for another worm hole to burst open from behind him. Giratina shot forward surrounded in a dark aura over his towering insectic body. He hit Palkia harder than a plummeting meteor, earning a screech of agony from his Space brother and enemy. The **Shadow force** sent the Lord of Space flying away for what looked like kilometers without any stopping in his flight.

The Antimatter Pokemon wasn't any smarter than his brethren, however. His guard was completely down for Dialga to charge a deadly power in the giant pearl that resided in his diamond-armored chest. The gem shone with dark sapphire color and engorged the Pokemon' fins in his back. Dialga howled to the Heavens, a massive dark purple blast amassing in his mouth. The **Roar of time** fired off with the concentrated power to annihilate towns. Giratina had no time to elude it, the mighty blast impacting him like tons of artillery in the back. He was sent spiraling away screaming in white-hot agony coursing through his segmented body.

Without Giratina in picture, Palkia charged at his Time enemy with his body surrounded in a pink **Barrier**. But Dialga created his own blue-colored **Barrier**, the two guards clashing. Each contact between the two opposite Titans spread shockwaves through the chaotic dimension like threatening to torn the very fabric of existence apart.

Suddenly, a plume of burning dark blue fire surrounded the two Dragon deities after Giratina had used his powerful **Will-o-wisp** to start burning his opponents. The Time and Space Titans roared their bodies suffering from the scorching effects of the hell fire. The centipede king of the Reverse World flew like a fast shadow towards his Space and Time enemies, another red magma-hot attack charging in the back of his throat. The fire attack **Eruption** bursted with the heat of molten lava towards Palkia. But the latter was at the ready as well, cupping his hands to his right and generating a humongous pink sphere of life energy. He shot his hands forward, the **Aura Sphere** clashing with the massive lava blast. The two moves nullified each other producing a ravaging shock wave that hit the three entities like struck by dozens of nuclear bombs right in the chest.

Dialga hastily recovered his bearings and opened his maw, delivering a shower of yellow blasts towards both of his opponents. The **Draco Meteor** harmed Palkia and did some damage on Giratina. But the Antimatter Pokemon wasn't giving his Time brother any break. He unleashed his own giant purple sphere from his insect-like mouth. The **Shadow Ball** sent the Lord of Time head over heels through the thundering clouds. He then turned around and saw Palkia still coming back to his senses. The King of the Antimatter charged a blue-colored attack and fired it towards his Space enemy, the **Dragon Breath** earning a screech of pain from Palkia. But from behind Giratina, Dialga opened his maw wide and fired a metallic-colored sphere at deadly speeds. It impacted like a massive meteor, the **Metal Burst** doing extra damage to Giratina.

But the Reverse Pokemon looked in anger towards his sauropod brother and charged, with his body covered in ruby red by the devastating **Giga Impact**. Dialga didn't let him com close, slashing down with his city block-leveling **Iron Tail**. The collision sent even more bomb-like shockwaves bursting over the distorted dimension.

Palkia moaned in pain knowing he was at disadvantage. The cracked pink gem on his shoulder was the perfect sign for that grim omen. He torn reality apart with a slash from his clawed hands and left to find a proper place to heal back to full strength.

But his die-hard counterparts weren't going to give him that benefit. The entities chased after their injured brother and enemy. No matter where they ended up or who got in their way, the entities would spare no mercy against one another.

* * *

The couple of trainers Ash and Dawn walked through their path in the middle of a valley holding hands. They were heading for Alamos Town, their nearest place for a nice rest. Since their last encounter with Team Galactic things had been very calm for the couple. After so much time of training their Pokemon, both Ash and Dawn needed some downtime. Of course the downtime meant something more private than that.

"Shouldn't we have arrived already?" Dawn asked to her boyfriend. While she was used to walk at this point, it didn't mean she was a great fan of doing it.

"The map says Alamos is right on the other side of the hill" Ash responded to his girlfriend. He was used to travel by feet for long distances. He had gone through three regions and his shoes were still intact. But it seemed Dawn still had a lot of exercises to reach Ash's level of stamina.

Finally after crossing over the hill the couple found Alamos Town. The village stood a top of a giant mesa surrounded on its base by a clear-watered lake. The surrounding area were covered by snowy mountain picks and bushy forests, wild Pokemon visible running around. A bridge connected the isolated place with the mainland.

"Oh man. I'm already tired of walking!" Dawn said defeated her head slumping forward.

"We don't have to walk" Ash stated now with a confident smile, which earned him an eyebrow raised from Dawn. He quickly drew one of his Pokeballs out "Come out, Charizard!" Ash released his Fire/Flying from Kanto. Ash quickly climbed on his back as he had done many times in the past. But Dawn wasn't following his example.

"What's the matter, Dawn?" Ash asked his girlfriend.

"How do I know I won't fall?" Dawn asked, not very assure of climbing on the Fire Pokemon. While she knew Charizard was powerful, she was uncertain of how much he could hold the two trainers.

"Dawn, really? If Charizard didn't like you then he would have burnt you to a crisp the moment he met you. Dropping you from a high place isn't his style of doing things" Ash replied. The bluenette coordinator still looked apprehensive but she still grabbed Ash's hand and climbed up on Charizard's back. The fully-evolved Pokemon from Kanto flapped his draconian wings and took off towards the town.

"This isn't so bad, isn't it?" The dark-haired trainer asked a bit sarcastic towards his girlfriend. As they flew they passed some other Flying Pokemon.

"Not as bad as I first thought it would" Dawn stated her hands holding around her boyfriend's body just in case. Her mind then clicked with something "But why didn't you think of this while we were traveling?" Ash rubbed his head innocently earning an exasperated sigh from his girlfriend. The Dragon-like Pokemon took his trainer and his mate to the center of the town. The couple watched from above the bustling of the peaceful village, a lot of people just doing some tourism. Others were having Pokemon battles. Dawn and Ash recognized a lot of the Pokemon not only from Sinnoh but also the other regions.

The Pokemon from Kanto descended with his friends on his back. The two trainers jumped from Charizard's back once the latter touched the firm solid ground.

"We are finally here, Dawn" Ash said checking the place around. Dawn didn't say it, but she was glad to be back on solid ground. Flying wasn't her strong point.

"And we might actually have some downtime" The bluenette said stretching her arms while Ash recalled his Pokemon friend for a rest.

"Hey" Two voices said to the couple. One was a man dressed in a jean outfit with long black hair. Next to him was a red-haired lady dressed in a red with white top and a black skirt "How about a tag battle?"

"What do you say, Dawn?" The experienced Pokemon trainer asked his girlfriend "Are you too tired?"

"Tired for a battle?" The bluenette retorted a bit sarcastically one Pokeball already in her hand "You really don't know me a lot, Ash" The dark-haired trainer grinned. It seemed his girl had rubbed off his attitude for Pokemon fights. Aside from other kind of rubbing.

The four trainers walked towards their respective side of their field with Pokeballs at the ready. There were some bystanders watching the event.

"Okay Pachirisu, go!" Dawn released her small Electric Pokemon from Sinnoh.

"Glalie, I choose you!" Ash sent his fully-evolved Ice Pokemon from Hoenn.

"You are up, Empoleon!" The man sent out his Water starter from Sinnoh. The final form of Piplup showed up, standing as tall as his trainer with a black and blue body and a sort of golden crown in his face.

"Go Infernape!" The lady released her own Fire starter from Sinnoh. The final form of Chimchar arrived, a combination gorilla-ape with a long tail and white/red fur ignited with hot fire. The battle started.

"Okay Pachirisu, jump on top of Glalie and use **Flatter**!" Dawn ordered ready to finish this quickly. The Electric Pokemon jumped over the hovering Ice Pokemon and then sent out red waves towards both of his enemies. The waves hit the mark and amplified their special attack. But it also confused them with a dizzy expression on their eyes.

"Empoleon, start attacking!" The man ordered frantically. His Pokemon obeyed using the powerful **Hydro Cannon** but on Infernape. The Fire starter screeched in pain by his Type weakness.

"Come on Infernape, use **Overheat**!" The red-haired lady ordered. The Monkey did so though against Empoleon, who screamed in pain. The staggered opponents kept blasting each other the confusion not going off. Dawn and Ash enjoyed their victory while they didn't have to do anything.

"Glalie, use **Earthquake**!" Ash ordered the decisive blow. While the opponents kept hitting each other, The Ice Pokemon sent tremors over the battlefield. Pachirisu received no damage because he was't touching the ground. The two confused Pokemon were sent flying into the sky and landed hard. They were already knocked out once they touched the soil again.

"That was quick" Dawn flatly stated, recalling Pachirisu. Ash did the same with his Glalie.

"You can't say we don't make a great team" Ash said towards his girlfriend smiling. The bluenette thought about that.

"Depends for what. For battles we are good" Dawn said, her arms snaking around the trainer's neck smiling predatory "For sex we are the best"

"I should know" Ash teased back, earning a nudge in the arm. The couple sealed the deal with a kiss before they went to check around for a restaurant.

* * *

The two teens walked through the beautiful gardens of Alamos a couple of hours after having a nice launch. The splendor was just magnificent for the two Pokemon trainers. At the end of the path one could see three gigantic towers, the trademark sign of the unique town in Sinnoh. They represented the three powers that had created the fundamental forces of the universe. They were also famous because of their unique music capable of calming any angered Pokemon.

But as much as the couple enjoyed their downtime together, something had to ruin it. A green-and-white humanoid Pokemon with blades attached to his forearms run into scene frantically.

"A Gallade?" Dawn asked confused checking her Pokedex. The Pokemon pointed at something a couple of meters away from them. The Psychic/Fighting Pokemon ran towards it and the couple followed him.

"Someone destroyed the statue" Ash said, looking at the crashed monument. The Psychic/Fighting Pokemon looked sad by that.

"It's all because of Darkrai" A man's voice said arrogantly and very sure of himself. The new man in scene had a very militaristic outfit, a red jacket with golden shoulder pads and grey pants. He had extremely-combed pink hair with one visible curl. Dawn rose an eyebrow. The guy looked a bit like a human form of Lickilicky. Specially by his color pattern in his attire. Ash frowned knowing thanks to his Aura that he was lying.

"Wait, Darkrai?" Dawn stated a bit confused. Been native from Sinnoh, she knew pretty much everything about the Legends of the region "I know he's considered the legend of darkness but he is not the Pokemon of evil" Before the arrogant man Alberto could answer to that, a tree nearby fell startling everyone. It was cut in two. But it hadn't been cut in half by a Pokemon. The two splits had a bizarre purple color emanating from them.

Next to the humans, Gallade got up looking around for something. Ash suddenly detected something coming their way and tackled Dawn down to the ground. Just in time to avoid a shower of black spheres raining down from inside the forest of Alamos. The spheres hit Gallade and the arrogant man, surrounding them in a dark dome before dissipating. And the two fell asleep in the gardens. Their bodies were twitching like if they were suffering some bad dreams.

Suddenly, the entire atmosphere lighted up with the colors of the aurora. If that wasn't strange already.

"What's going on?" Ash asked in confusion, things changing around the forest without any logical explanation. The water fountain nearby had fire on its surface and the plants were withering into dead rotten remains. The trees kept falling apart without an explanation, the odd pink color slowly disintegrating them.

"It feels like the air is changing" Dawn said, feeling like if the oxygen was getting hotter to breath. She had seen some weird things before but this was too much for her.

That was when Riolu bursted out from his Pokeball, his red eyes checking around like if something was lurking.

"_Ash, be careful!_" The small Emanation Pokemon stated frantically, sensing the danger coming for his trainer and his mate "_I can feel a dark energy nearby. A powerful one_" Ash felt a tingling at the back of his head. His inner Aura power had to be reacting as a sixth sense towards a hidden danger.

"I felt it too Riolu" The trainer replied his aura obviously reacting to something. His sight tried to locate the invader. His now blue eyes checked around and found something. A unique powerful Aura coming from inside the forest, more accurately from a tree "Darkrai, show yourself!" Ash received no verbal reply.

Dawn tugged Ash' shirt. She was looking at something with fear in her blue eyes. The Pokemon trainer followed her line of sight.

From the shadow of a tree, the form of a dark being materialized slowly fading into existence from the soil. His body was entirely like a midnight black-colored ghost, an apparent white long hair covering one of his bright ice blue eyes, a red scarf around his neck. He had no visible legs beneath his waist line his long arms ending in apparent three sharp finger-claws. He was Darkrai, the Legend who feed off of Nightmares.

Pikachu and Riolu stepped forward, obviously detecting the dark energies of the intruder. The Electric Pokemon fired his powerful yellow **Thunderbolt**. But Darkrai casually rose his hand and fired his own blue-colored **Thunderbolt.** The two Electric attacks cancelled each other completely even in power. But Ash knew better than that. The Dark Legend wasn't trying to hurt them. Riolu now interfered, his hands cupping together and charging the blue **Aura Sphere**. He fired the attack at great speed. But Darkrai phased into the ground and became a stealth shadow. He sprinted through the soil and arrived behind the trainers. The two jumped back, not knowing what to do against the called Emperor of Nightmares.

"_Leave this place_" The Dark Pokemon stated in a dark voice. It surprised Dawn because she understood him perfectly. It had to be telepathy for sure. It wasn't a surprise for Ash though. He had met talking legends before.

"Why are you attacking us?" The Aura trainer asked, not wanting to attack Darkrai. But if the Pokemon dared to raise his hand against Dawn then Ash would answer back with everything he had.

"_Not attacking. Protecting_" The Dark Legend stated stunning the two trainers. His hands cupped again and charged the sleeping move towards Ash. The Pokemon trainer and his two Pokemon looked ready to go all out against him.

"Darkrai, stop!" Dawn said stepping in front of her boyfriend. The Dark Legend did so, looking with his bright eye at the young lady. For a moment he expected to be suffering from his own nightmare power. But it wasn't. The young woman in front of him resembled that lady years ago, with whom he had grown attached to. Never the Dark Pokemon had had any friends. The entire town had chastised him even when they didn't know him. He remained alone because he was left alone. The young girl. He remembered her. Her name had been Alicia.

The flashbacks stopped when the Dark Legend felt a staggering energy coming from the sky. His blue eye looked into the clear sky like if something was heading his way. Something very dangerous. It came to be, when purple waves erupted through the atmosphere like fireworks. A literal rend in the atmosphere spread over the entire town.

Before Ash and Dawn could gawk at the spectacle, a bigger thing erupted from the crack in reality. The gigantic lord of Space Palkia hit the ground of Alamos Town at escape velocity. The tremors spreaded through the peaceful place, generating powerful earthquakes. Buildings started to crumble down while people run away in terror. Many wild Pokemon also escaped from the epicenter.

Both Ash and Dawn looked in utter mesmerize as did Pikachu and Riolu.

"It's Palkia!" Dawn stated shocked to her core. She knew Ash was telling the truth about meeting a Legendary Pokemon. And that legend had literally fallen from the sky. But something told the coordinator that he was far from a sign of peace. One, because the sky lost its blue color and there were only bright flashes of black lightnings going over the altered reality.

If Palkia's arrival couldn't be enough of a tragedy already, an even bigger thing plummeted from the dark sky. His towering insect-like body coming from the chaotic dimension. He body-slammed into Palkia, earning another yell of pain from the Space Titan.

"And that's Giratina!" Ash said also stun like Dawn. He had met his fair share of legends in his journey. All of them with power that no other Pokemon or human could ever start to comprehend. But the two gargantuan deities had a plateau of energy for themselves. The ground at the couple's feet rambled with the clashing Dragons.

"_Stay out of this!_" Darkrai ordered to the humans. And both humans understood his words. He shot through the air at fast speed, his hands cupping together and gathering dark purple energy. He rapidly reached his new fighting opponents ready to drive them away from his home.

"_Go away!_" The Dark Legend of Sinnoh bellowed and fired his devastating **Dark Pulse**, the massive wave of dark might washing over the two Legendary Pokemon and sending them spiraling away into houses. They all crumbled down on top of them, the debris spreading over the once peaceful town. But that wouldn't stop them for long.

An ear-splitting roar came thundering from the rippled Heavens, the azure body of Dialga descending and landing on Alamos Town. He set his red eyes on the small Darkrai. The shorter legend looked wary towards his new enemy. The Dark Legend again cupped his hands creating a blue energy.

"_Go away!_" The Emperor of Darkness fired an **Ice Beam** from his hands. Dialga received it on his chest though and had little damage on him. His howl again erupted with great power, his maw open wide and firing the shower of **Draco Meteor** over the landscape, creating craters every time one blast touched the soil. Darkrai had only time to widen his blue eye before the powerful move hit him like a rain of meteors. The Dragon move pushed the Dark Legend backwards. That allowed Dialga to rush forward with both of his fangs shinning with electricity. The **Thunder Fang** bit on Darkrai's body, earning a yell of agony from him. The Time Titan used the small legend as a chew toy, the back of his throat now charging a blue-colored **Aura Sphere**. The Fighting move hit Darkrai dead on and sent him flying into the ground plowing a mile-long trench by his flight. His body shuddered with paralyzis and white-hot pain after such powerful attacks in a raw. He screeched even more, when Dialga landed on top of him stomping him with one of his thick foot. Dialga rose that same foot and made it shine purple. The **Dragon Claw** smashed against Darkrai once, twice and thrice, the ground caving beneath the Dark Pokemon, who could barely stand the strikes from a superior Legend of Reality.

"Darkrai!" Ash yelled, not wanting to see the Pokemon suffering. Despite not knowing him, the trainer wasn't one to leave someone in pain "We have to help him, Go Steelix!" Ash called out his Steel/Ground Pokemon out. "Use **Flash Cannon**!" The Iron Snake opened his wide maw and released the white blast of power.

"Amaura, let's go!" Dawn released her small Fossil Pokemon "Use **Ancient Power**!" The Fossil Pokemon charged a white sphere in her mouth and fired it at Dialga alongside Steelix's move. But even when the two attacks hit together, the Deity of Time barely turned his head around distracted from his small Legendary victim.

* * *

Meanwhile, the bruised Darkrai looked at the two humans. They were risking their lives for him. Why?

* * *

The massive-size Dialga shot through the air surrounded in a ruby red aura, his **Giga Impact** deadly to anything and anyone. And his target were the human couple and their Pokemon, who stood paralyzed and unable to move away.

Faster than the Time Legend, Darkrai tackled both trainer, coordinator and their Pokemon away from the incoming Titan. He, however, took the deadly blast for himself. The impact washed over for miles, Dawn and Ash shaking to their cores by been near the epicenter of the ensuing twelve-grade earthquake. Trees cracked like toothpicks and boulders disintegrated down to liquid paste.

Dialga stood in his dinosaur-like frame catching his breath after using a lot of his power in that last blast. That impeded him from stopping the recovered Palkia from clutching his tail like a pole and whipping him from above his head towards the city buildings. The houses toppled down to ground zero by the giant-sized Titan of Time. The lord of Space opened his mouth and fired a powerful **Hydro Pulse**, which pushed Dialga even further away.

Dawn recalled her injured Amaura before looking through the wreckage of the once marvelous park of Alamos. Ash did the same with his Steelix.

"Darkrai!" Dawn yelled, running towards the beaten Pokemon, who had saved her. He laid defeated in a massive crater of many feet wide. Ash soon arrived as well next to her looking at the wounded Pokemon. The couple wasn't injured but only by sheer luck of fate. The same couldn't be said about Darkrai, however, as his visible eye was closing his entire ghost body covered in wounds.

"_Oracion_" Darkrai whispered weakly towards his friends, his body smoking and completely wasted of energy.

"What is that?" Dawn asked in a cracked voice of sadness, not knowing what the Pokemon was trying to say to her. His claw finger pointed at the Three Towers of Alamos. It took the coordinator a couple of seconds before realizing "The music!" According to the people of the Town, the Towers had a unique song that could calm any raging creature, be it human or Pokemon.

Darkrai nodded before his visible icy blue eye closed. His hand slumped and landed limpish on the scorched soil.

"No, Darkrai, please!" The blue-eyed coordinator pleaded shaking the limp body of her savior. Ash's eyes started watering as well his fist clutching hard enough to draw blood. He never liked Pokemon been mistreated. But a Pokemon killed trying to save him wasn't something he would let go. Those bastards had to be stopped. That was something he was going to do for his friend.

"Charizard!" Ash released his Fire/Flying Pokemon, who roared with might. The black-haired trainer pointed the three towers of Alamos. They still stood but who could tell for how long with the rampaging Titans of Sinnoh nearby "Take Dawn to those towers" The Pokemon trainer looked at his girlfriend with a plan in mind "Dawn, make sure you play that music. I'll buy some time before the entire place is torn to pieces, us included" The trainer started running towards the struggling legends but a hand halted him.

"No Ash, wait!" Dawn stopped the teenager in his tracks "I can't let you die too!" The death of Ash would just finish her. The trainer cupped her cute face with his bruised hands, making sure she kept eye contact with him.

"If I save you and my friends then it's worth my life" Ash replied, his voice determined like never before. Dawn nodded holding back the tears. She climbed on top of Charizard and left the scene.

"Swellow, Staraptor!" Ash sent out his two fully-evolved Normal/Flying Pokemon out "Pikachu, Riolu, fly towards those Pokemon and try to bring their attention to me!" The Pokemon looked at each other knowing that the idea could be dangerous. But Ash didn't have times for doubts "Guys, we can't start doubting. We have to save this town or everyone will be in danger" The Pokemon nodded and jumped on their Flying friends' back. The two birds shot through the air towards the Dragon entities.

* * *

Dialga charged with his full-powered **Iron Head** towards Giratina. But the Antimatter Pokemon fired his **Inferno** attack, swallowing the lord of Time in blue fire. But the Time deity wasn't deterred, walking through the blaze towards his opponent no matter how many burns he was getting. Giratina widen his eyes before the Steel move impacted him right in the chest like a focused asteroid. He was sent spiraling down into the streets, plowing a path of debris in his wake.

Now Dialga opened his maw, charging one last **Hyper Beam** towards his Antimatter rival. But that was when **Thunderbolts** and **Aura Spheres** rained down on him. Both Pikachu and Riolu used as much powers as they could muster, trying to stop the deities of the world. But at the most, the Pokemon were only annoying the Titan of Time.

Ash was standing right in Giratina's bruised multicolored chest, hoping to get his attention to him. The centipede Pokemon shook his head back and found the small human standing on his chest.

"Giratina, you have to stop!" The Pokemon trainer said at the top of his voice. The midnight eyes stared at the small annoyance "You and the others are going to destroy the world!" Ash then felt completely paralyzed. A blue glow covered his entire body, **Psychic** stopping him from moving.

"_Stay out of this, human!_" The King of the reverse World bellowed towards the aura user, his voice sending wind gusts that hit the trainer. The Aura user smelt the odor of brimstone coming from the Pokemon's mouth.

"I won't!" Ash replied obviously after understanding what Giratina had just said. That surprised the Pokemon enough time for Ash to gather an small Aura Sphere in his hand and fire it right at one of Giratina's eye. The attack annoyed the Entity long enough "Guys, use **Sky Attack**!" Swellow and Staraptor dropped down from the sky, Pikachu and Riolu holding to their feathers. The two birds hit Giratina right at the top of his crown-framed head. But the two fully-evolved Pokemon had only managed to annoy the Dragon Legend even more. But that was all Ash needed to get free and move away from the pissed-off creature.

But before Ash could get far away, the towering Palkia descended right in front of him, making the trainer loose his ground by the earthquake the deity caused when he touched the soil. He cupped his hands together and charged his own massive-sized **Aura Sphere**. He shot it faster than a bullet towards the very small person. Ash couldn't summon his aura. It would be useless against the might of someone of Palkia's caliber.

But before he could react, the small Riolu jumped from Staraptor's back and tackled his human friend away from the danger. He shot his hands forward like trying to catch the incoming orb. The sphere hit the small Emanation Pokemon head on.

"Riolu!" Ash said frantically but the following wind gales forced the teenager to protect his face at the time of impact after the grenade-like explosion. He couldn't lose another friend in just one day.

But as the plumes of smoke slowly settled, Ash could see the small figure standing through the fog. And it grew taller, a white light glistering in his body through the fog. The Pokemon trainer watched in amazement. This certainly wasn't the moment he was expecting.

"Lucario" Ash said in shock. The fully-evolved Aura Pokemon bowed his head towards his trainer. The Pokemon trainer was left speechless. Now Lucario stood proud as tall as Ash. His red eyes were now a blue color that shone with even more Aura than before. His body was now covered in blue and black fur with longer aura detectors behind his pointy ears. There were also sharp claws in his back hands and his chest.

Apparently the Dragons of Reality didn't care about that, however, as Palkia charged a **Water pulse**, sending the gigantic water sphere towards his enemy. Giratina didn't try to move away from it, his own green ball charging in his maw and releasing his **Energy ball**. The two attacks clashed mid-air, forcing the trainer and his Pokemon to cover their eyes from the tornadic gales.

Before the Entities could keep fighting, Dialga arrived lashing with his **Iron Tail** and hitting Palkia right in the head. He was sent spiraling away head over heels. Before Giratina could stop the Time entity, the latter fired the green sphere **Dragon Pulse** towards Giratina, who screamed in agony and hit the houses behind him faster than a fright train.

But the Space and Antimatter Dragons quickly recovered and charged towards Dialga. The three impacted at the same time and went straight into the sky, a booming echo washing the ravaged town.

The three Dragons floated above the cracked city, the entities not backing down. Palkia's pink gems started shinning while gathering energy for one last blast. Meanwhile, Dialga's body engorged and his diamond shone with blue light preparing his attack as well. Giratina wasn't left behind, his golden crown and rings shinning even brighter than the Sun concentrating one mighty blast.

The three Dragon Entities fired the devastating **Power gem** attack. The blasts clashed simultaneously. The ensuing shock wave finished crumbling the rest of the standing buildings, the entire town torn apart by the sheer devastation by the forces of the universe trying to crush each other. Havoc run amok through the desolated city.

"Get down!" Ash ordered quickly dropping to the ground his Pokemon following his example. But the explosion hit them no matter how much cover they took.

* * *

Dawn and Charizard had just landed at the top of the highest towers, when the shock wave rippled through the building. Dawn luckily had grabbed onto Charizard or otherwise she would have been thrown into the void of nothingness that covered the teleported city.

Once the situation calmed down a bit, the coordinator stared in shock at the meteor-like crater covering the center of the town. She prayed Arceus that her mate was okay.

"Charizard, go and get Ash!" Dawn said frantically to the Pokemon. The Dragon-like Pokemon nodded and flew at high speed to find his trainer. Meanwhile, the bluenette run inside the Towers, looking around. A nice clockwork was in front of her along with gigantic pendulum. The coordinator lady sighed trying to not lose her mind in the dire situation. She decided to go by luck here. Dawn pushed one of the many music records resembling cogs.

The device went into the machine, ready to play. But it didn't.

"Oh come on!" Dawn blurted out. Just her rotten luck.

* * *

The massive crater spread for at least ten miles and two miles deep. The Dragon trio stood up panting on the churned soil. The Pokemon Titans could barely stand up after wasting most of their powers. Their towering frames were blacken by the new bruises only an equal power as themselves could produce. Time, Space and Antimatter Gods kept their sight on one another. Their bodies concentrated all of their remaining life force into one last attack. They didn't care who could die. As long as they took their counterparts down.

Ash stood up with his clothes completely dirtied. He felt a trickle of blood coming down his forehead and covering his cheek. His body ached and not in the good way. Spread around him, Swellow, Staraptor and Pikachu were lying in the fallen pieces of concrete. Only Pikachu was trying to stand up. Lucario tried to help his trainer back to his feet even though his own condition wasn't any better. His blue fur had painful-looking cuts.

"_Ash, another blast like that and nothing will remain_" The Aura Pokemon said grimly towards his injured trainer. That was when a small thud landed in front of them. The powerful Charizard stood there ready.

"No better timing, pal" Ash said with a beaming smile towards his powerful Pokemon. He jumped on Charizard's back taking Pikachu in his hands and recalling his two other Flying Pokemon. The new Lucario also jumped right behind Ash. He would keep an eye out if he needed it. The Fire/Flying Pokemon flew as fast as he could taking the advantage that the Deities were down for the time been.

"Ash!" Dawn almost yelled hugging her boyfriend for dear life. She dreaded not seen him again. Ash hugged her back feeling the very same way "I can't make it play!" The injured teenager pulled the level. But just like before nothing happened.

"The power is out" The trainer from Kanto said not very happy. On his arms, Pikachu stood up even if he shouldn't on his wounded condition. Electricity sparkled in his red cheeks "Pikachu, are you sure?"

"_Never been sure before. But why start now?_" Pikachu answered, firing his powerful **Thunder** towards the music machine. Ash couldn't help but smile at his starter's determination.

"Pachirisu, help Pikachu with **Discharge**!" Dawn released her Pokemon. The Electric Squirrel fired her powerful blue lightnings adding to Pikachu's yellow ones. The fused bolts provided the building with the needed power for the small music device to start.

* * *

The entire building started covering itself in a blinding green light. As the peaceful tune played the more the color spread through the buildings. The soothing music quickly reached then angered Legends, just when the three Deities were gathering their last ounces of energy. The music started playing and washed them over with emerald colors. Their blasts disappeared and the three Dragon brothers looked at each other. The Dragon siblings floated up, looking towards the three towers from where the peaceful tone had originated. They could perfectly see two humans and their Pokemon looking at everything unfolding.

"_Can someone tell me what just happened?_" Palkia asked towards his siblings for an explanation of how they had come to almost tear the world appart.

"_I don't know. I just felt angry that you were corrupting my dimension_" Giratina said now no longer angry towards his brothers.

"_But that makes no sense_" Dialga said now "_Non of us tried to attack each other_"

"_Maybe lord Arceus is going to awake. You know his dimension is the only place that can reach everywhere in the universe_" Palkia said now.

"_That sounds logic_" Dialga said, his sight heading for the distant towers "_Seems we owe it to those kids for stopping us_" The other two Titans followed his sight.

"_And to think I almost eat the boy_" Giratina stated very casually. The other two looked at him with a sarcastic sight.

"_You do realize we can't die of starvation, don't you?_" Palkia asked a bit rhetorically to his Antimatter brother.

"_I need a hobby, you know. Ruling a dimension isn't funny_" The Ghost Dragon replied just like another day. The Time and Space brothers ignored the comment and floated towards the couple of trainers.

* * *

Ash and Dawn had barely started to relax when the three Entities headed their way. Lucario and Charizard got ready to attack despite how useless their attacks could be. Ash, however, rose his hand to stop his Pokemon. He knew fighting was useless. So he did the only

"_No need for that_" Dialga said now. And again, Dawn was left in shock as she could understand the legend. It certainly had to be another case of telepathy "_Because we are the ones who bow_" And so the three legends of the world bowed their heads in respect and debt towards the trainer and coordinator. The two humans looked at each other in shock. The once enemies were now thanking them. And these weren't just regular enemies. They were the forces of nature that transcended nature.

With nothing but a combined roar from the three entities, Alamos Town was back on Earth. The Sun again shone in the blue sky. There were no battle scars from the recent titanic struggle.

"_Thank you. Both of you_" Palkia thanked towards the two trainers, who had stopped him.

"_If you ever need us just call our names and we will arrive. It's the least we can do after you bravely risked your life to stop us_" Dialga stated.

"_And again, sorry for almost killing you_" Giratina said towards Ash now "_It's just been a while since I last tasted human flesh_" Both trainers sweat-dropped by that last comment. They preferred to take the apology before becoming Giratina's breakfast just because they had angered him. The entities roared again and teleported the two humans as the Dragons disappeared through worm holes back to their home dimensions.

The couple was back on Alamos gardens. The area had no blemish on the grass or the soil. The fight had never occurred in the first place. The wild Pokemon were again running around happily playing. But the couple wasn't feeling very happy like them.

"We saved the town" Ash said, holding Dawn's hand. The trainer could already hear his girlfriend sobbing "At the cost of a friend" But a cold breeze stopped Dawn from crying. She again tugged Ash' shirt. But this time the aura trainer didn't see fear but hope in her face. He followed her sight into the sky. A humanoid shadow was descending towards them.

"Darkrai!" The two trainers said towards their friend with smiles plastered on their scratched faces. The Dark Legend hovered in front of his human friends. That was when Darkrai hovered closer to Dawn and lifted one of her Pokeballs. He showed it to her. The bluenette didn't need to be told what he meant with that action.

"Darkrai, are you sure?" The bluenette asked almost believing. What Darkrai was asking was simply unthinkable. A legendary Pokemon wanted to be captured.

"_I've always been alone in these gardens. And you two helped me without question_" The Dark Legend stated now, Dawn understanding thanks to telepathy "_Helping you is the least I can do for my first two friends_" The coordinator felt a tear going down her face as she hugged the Emperor of Darkness. The Dark Legend didn't know how to react to such action. He weakly placed one of his arms around Dawn, not really knowing how to show affection.

"If that's what you want then I won't stop you" Dawn said pointing with her Pokeball at the Dark Legend. The Pokemon nodded in appreciation towards his new trainer. He was swallowed inside the Pokeball and captured instantly without putting a fight "Welcome to the team, Darkrai" Dawn felt Ash's arms around her keeping her comfortable.

"I love you" Ash stated but now in a serious tone. Dawn could see his amber eyes and knew he was been honest. Her eyes slowly watered. That made Ash feel he had said something wrong.

"I love you too, Ash" Dawn stated her voice sounding with a happiness Ash never heard before. The two trainers got close and shared a heated kiss, which expressed their true feelings for each other.

The couple made out under the returned yellow Sun, basking on the feeling of they bodies pressing together. It would be a long time before they could have such a perfect moment again.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 12:**

**Because I won't go through the other movies that also happen in Sinnoh, like Arceus or Zorua, I joined Giratina into the fray and changed a lot more things.**

**Arceus was mentioned but if he wakes up he won't go rampaging. Because he has full power already. Really, how can God be killed in his own movie? It's really lame.**

**I think I left a few facts loosely hanging around. But it was bound to happen with a long chapter.**

**Now Darkrai joined the team. I thought against that but I choose better.**

**Dialga, Palkia and Giratina are way stronger than their movies counterparts. They are entities of the universe, for crying out loud. Only Arceus is above them when it comes to power.**

**During the introduction of the Three Dragons at the start of the chapter, there was a brief reference to the Diamond, Pearl and Platinum Games. Who finds out gets to ask a free question for this story or any other.**

**Maybe it's rushed but I like it that way.**

**Technically speaking, now the three Dragon entities will fight with Dawn and Ash if they are ever required. It will be important for later. Specially when meeting Cynthia and Team Galactic in Celestic Town and many other future encounters later on. In this story and the sequel too.**

**All the Legendary Pokemon can use Telepathy to speak.**

* * *

**The couple has now made very powerful friends. How can things change from here on? See next chapter!**


	13. Lucky Encounters

**Champions of Sinnoh**

**The story is still on with new battles. I had some free time and also this chapter wasn't that hard to write so here it is. Nothing to say except thanks for the support in my last Pokemon Movie chapter. Remember that the three Reality Dragons will be important for later.**

**Now let's go!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Lucky Encounters**

Ash and Dawn were in the training field of Pastoria City having a friendly match. It had been almost a whole month since the devastating reality-warping incident back in Alamos Town. The new addition of the Dark legend Darkrai to Dawn's team had been quite a shock to get used too at first. But once the coordinator did, she made sure her new Legendary friend became as powerful as he could. Despite having great amount of raw power compared with the average Pokemon, Darkrai still had some weak points to work up against. But with Ash's help then it was quite easy to do so. And it also offered the trainer from Kanto the chance to train his Pokemon into an entire new level of strength. Only a small group of his team had had the strength to defeat Legends in the past so with Darkrai's help it was easier to train just in case they had to encounter one in the future.

Now, however, Dawn was fighting with her Water starter Prinplup against Ash's Chimchar testing both Pokemon's abilities.

"Okay Prinplup, use **Whirlpool**!" Dawn comanded now. Her Water starter created the swirling tornado of water and sent it into the Fire monkey.

"Chimchar, use **Dig**!" Ash ordered a counter. His Fire starter from Sinnoh went inside the ground and easily avoided the water tornado.

"**Metal Claw** on the ground and bring him out!" Dawn ordered. Her Pokemon rose his shinning fins and was ready to slam them to bring the Pokemon out.

"Chimchar, now **Fire Spin** from inside the ground!" Ash ordered now. The ground suddenly bursted open and the spinning fire blast hit Prinplup head on, who backstepped in discomfort as his body kept blazing. The bluenette was left quite surprised by that strange but useful tactic.

"Nice trick, Ash" Dawn commented, now that Chimchar had returned to the surface ready to keep going. She now had a new idea for contests thanks to her boyfriend "Prinplup, **Water Sport** on yourself!" The Penguin Pokemon shot the water attack over himself setting the fire off showing some burns but nothing really serious to stop him.

"You know how to improvise, Dawn" Ash said with grin. He always enjoyed when his girlfriend gave him a challenge "But let's see how you take things head on. Chimchar, use **Flare Blitz**!" The Fire monkey yelled summoning his strength and charged with his body surrounded in blazing blue flames.

"Prinplup, **Aqua Jet**!" Dawn countered. Her Pokemon covered himself in the water torpedo and shot towards the incoming Fire Pokemon. The two clashed trying to overpower the other with sheer strength. Yet the moves canceled each other out, sending the Pokemon back to their respective trainers with some bruises. Chimchar's body shuddered taking the recoil damage from the Fire move.

"Okay guys, that's enough for today" Dawn said happy to see the team getting stronger. The two Pokemon sighed in content. The Aura trainer stepped closer and lifted his Chimchar in a hug.

"You did great Chimchar" Ash said proud towards his Fire starter. He knew that Paul had certainly never said a good thing to the Fire Pokemon, which had helped in bringing down Chimchar's confidence. But Ash wasn't like that idiot. The Fire starter hugged his trainer back feeling happy to be with someone, who did appreciate him.

Chimchar's body suddenly started glowing white, getting taller and heavier. Ash and Dawn's eyes widen in shock. That was certainly not expected. When the evolving light died down, Ash saw his new Pokemon. It was a bit more imposing than before with a dark red and blue fur and a long tail ended in red fire. It was the second form Monferno.

"Great job, Monferno!" Ash said rubbing his Pokemon fiery head. The Fire Pokemon started jumping in delight obviously very excited about his new achievement in power. He tested his new strength by firing a rapid succession of punches with greater speed than before. The Aura trainer checked his Pokedex and saw all the new moves his starter had learnt.

"Quite an incredible training" A man's voice stated towards the couple of Pokemon trainers "The fact your Monferno evolved after such a fight tells me you are a great trainer" Ash and Dawn sweat-dropped by the new man's bizarre attire. He had a weird mask over his face and a white cape. His torso was naked and had blue pants.

"Uh, thanks" The Aura trainer replied not sure about who the man was "And you are?" The man laughed. Where were his manners?

"Crasher Wake, Gym Leader of Pastoria City Gym" The man in the weird costume answered back.

"Really?" Ash asked surprised by his lucky shot "Because I was heading for the Gym to obtain my next badge" The man chortled in good hearts.

"Then I'll be waiting for your challenge" The Leader replied and left the scene walking away.

"That was a lucky encounter" Dawn stated, her Water starter back in his Pokeball for a rest.

* * *

A few hours later, Ash was standing against Crasher Wake ready to obtain his new Gym badge. The field was a giant pool of water with floating circle-shaped platforms. Ash had fought in similar arenas before so he knew to be careful. The referee appeared in the sideline. Dawn and Buneary were in the grades cheering for their friends.

"**This is an official three-on-three Gym Battle between Pastoria City Gym Leader Crasher Wake and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon. There's no time limit and all the other clauses apply. Trainers, send out your first Pokemon!**" The referee said.

"Let's go, Pikachu!" Ash sent out his Electric Pokemon. The Electric mouse jumped from his trainer' shoulders into one of the floating circle. On the sidelines, Buneary was cheering for her mate next to her trainer, who cheered for Ash.

"Go Gyarados!" The Gym Leader send out the fully-evolved Pokemon. Ash was amazed to see the famous Sea Snake Pokemon, with its long blue-and-white-scaled body. The giant snake roared, making Pikachu flinch. That meant Pikachu's attack had dropped by the ability **Intimidate**. But for Ash, it wasn't going to change anything.

"**Pikachu vs Gyarados, begin**!" The referee said.

"Okay Pikachu, use **Thunder Shock**!" Ash started. As Gyarados was a Water/Flying Pokemon then Electric moves were super effective against him. Pikachu wasted no second and unleashed the yellow bolts towards his enemy.

"Block it with **Dragon Rage**!" Wake ordered now. The Atrocious Pokemon fired an orange orb from his mouth and cancelled the voltaic attack mid air.

"Pikachu, use **Charge**!" Ash ordered. Pikachu's red cheeks shone with electricity. Now any following Electric attack would be even stronger.

"Gyarados, stop him with **Surf!**" The gym Leader ordered. Gyarados slammed his snake tail in the water and a giant water wave went towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, into the water!" Ash ordered now with an idea. The Electric starter dived into the water before the wave could run him over and cause damage to him "And now **Thunderbolt**!" The increased electricity rapidly spread through the liquid and hit Gyarados making him scream in pure agony. The Giant Snake floated on the surface with his smoking body with swirls for eyes. The Electric starter jumped in one of the platforms without any scratch.

"**Gyarados is unable to battle. Pikachu wins. Gym Leader, send out your next Pokemon!**" The referee said.

"Okay Quagsire, let's go!" Crasher Wake called out a bipedal Pokemon. It looked like a blue salamander. Ash knew that it was part Ground type so electricity was useless here.

"Pikachu, return!" Ash said to his Pokemon starter, who returned to his side as Ash drew another Pokeball ready to keep the fight up "Now Monferno!" The newly-evolved Fire starter appeared ready to test himself in a fight.

"**Quagsire vs Monferno, begin!**" The referee said.

"A weird choice, Ash" The Gym leader stated as his Pokemon had double advantage against the opponent "Quagsire, **Mud shot**!" The Salamander Pokemon barfed a shower of rapid mud bullets. But Ash already saw something like that happening.

"Monferno, use your new **Bullet Punch** to destroy the attack!" Ash countered. The Fire monkey made his fists glow blue and quickly punched the mud bullets into nothing. It was a draw. The Gym Leader grinded his teeth knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

"A great strategy my boy. I won't underestimate you" Crasher Wake stated very surprised by the counter attack "Quagsire, **Bulk Up**!" The Dual-type Pokemon pumped his arms increasing his attack and defence by one stage each.

"Monferno, use **Flamethrower**!" Ash ordered. The Fire monkey spew a torrent of flames, which swallowed Quagsire in full. But the latter received little damage and was still good to go.

"Okay Quagsire, use **Shadow Ball**!" The gym Leader ordered. His Pokemon cupped his hands forward and fired the purple sphere. Ash knew that a Ghost move was very effective against a Fighting Pokemon like Monferno.

"Monferno, send it back with **Fire Punch**!" Ash countered. The Fire Pokemon made his fists glow red in blaze and punched the sphere back to its origin.

"Quagsire, jump away!" The Water/Ground Pokemon hastily jumped to dodge his own attack. But that was what Ash wanted to happen.

"Use **Acrobatics**!" The Aura trainer ordered another one of the new moves. Monferno jumped even higher than his opponent and plummeted with his arms stretched like a plane leaving a white Stella behind. The Flying attack landed doing some damage to the Leader's Pokemon. Quagsire landed hard on the platform not expecting a Flying move.

"And now finish him with **Overheat**!" Ash ordered the finishing move while Quagsire attempted to stand up. Monferno took a deep breath and spew the devastating fire blast burning the opponent down to a crisp. The Salamander Pokemon fainted covered in ashes and with swirls for eyes.

"**Quagsire is unable to battle. Monferno wins. Gym Leader, send out your last Pokemon!**" The referee said. Crasher Wake recalled his Pokemon proud of his powers and drew another Pokeball.

"Floatzel, off you go!" Wake sent out his fully-evolved Weasel Pokemon. It was as tall as Monferno with a flotation sack on his body.

"Okay Monferno, take a break" Ash recalled his evolved Fire Pokemon. After using **Overheat**, Monferno's special attack had dropped by two stages. "Let's go, Grotle!" Now the Aura trainer called out his evolved Grass starter. It stood ready to go.

"**Grotle vs Floatzel, begin!**" The referee said.

"Nice choice, Ash!" Crasher said knowing that Grass Pokemon were an obvious go against him. That's why he had counter measures for all of them "Floatzel, use **Razor Wind**!" The Weasel Pokemon focused energy on his blue forearms and sent crescent waves of razor-sharp air. They rapidly hit the Grass starter in the face. Yet Grotle was still there not affected thanks to all of his training to stand one of his main weaknesses.

"You are going to need more than that" Ash stated with a satisfied smile as he saw the leader dropping his jaw in astonishment. While Grotle had less speed than its previous form of Turtwig, it was compensated by incredible power and defence, something Ash had trained to the limit "Grotle, use **Leech Seed**!" The Grass Pokemon fired the brown seed from his back.

"Jump and **Ice Fang**!" Crasher Wake ordered. His Weasel Pokemon jumped dodging the Grass attack and fell with his fangs glowing with ice.

"Use **Reflect**!" Ash countered. Grotle covered himself in a defensive wall against physical attacks. The Ice move hit him but Floatzel only bounced back without doing any damage "Now **Energy ball!**" The Grass Pokemon charged the swirling sphere on his mouth and fired it off almost at point blank. It hit Floatzel right in the chest sending him tumbling back into another platform. Floatzel now had a lot of injuries by the powerful blast.

"Another **Energy ball**!" The Aura trainer ordered wanting to finish this. The Grass starter from Sinnoh delivered another Grass sphere into the enemy.

"Into the water!" Wake ordered frantically to dodge. Incredibly, Floatzel rapidly obeyed and went inside the water dodging the attack.

"Got you" Ash stated with a grin surprising everyone looking at the fight "**Earthquake**!" Grotle stomped on the platform and sent the shaking waves inside the water. Suddenly Floatzel bursted through the water surface after been forced out of it. His injuries had gotten a bit worse.

"Floatzel, **Aqua Ring**!" The Gym Leader ordered in desperation. His Pokemon started recovering his lost health. Ash shook his head. Healing a Pokemon only worked if the other Pokemon couldn't attack.

"Finish this with **Leaf Storm**!" Ash ordered the finishing move. Grotle growled with power and a tornado of shinning razor leafs escaped from the twin leafs on top of his yellow carapace. The barrage of grass completely overpowered Floatzel and sent him flying into a wall completely knocked out with swirls for eyes. That was when Grotle's body started shinning white.

"What the..." Ash stammered, his Grass Pokemon getting bigger and chubbier. He really wasn't expecting another evolution in one day. But he wasn't one to stop good things from happening. Now the new Pokemon had a green shell over his back with three metal spikes and one small tree. His underbelly was armored as well but in dark brown color.

"Amazing, you evolved into Torterra!" Ash said proudly to his new fully-evolved Grass Pokemon. The evolved Pokemon roared with twice his previous bulk and a lot more strength for sure. The Aura trainer scanned his Pokedex finding some new interesting moves that Torterra had learnt.

"**Floatzel is unable to battle. Torterra wins. The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum!**" The referee said. The Aura trainer recalled his fully-evolved Grass starter from Sinnoh as the Gym leader strode towards him.

"Well Ash, that battle showed me that you deserve my Fen Badge" The Gym leader stated handing his blue-colored Gym symbol. Ash took it and placed it on his badge case.

"Thanks Wake" The teenager thanked his rival and walked outside holding hands with his girlfriend while Pikachu did the same with Buneary.

Another one bites the dust.

* * *

The couple were now inside a restaurant of Pastoria city, having a nice dinner after a harsh day of training for battles and contests. The next Pokemon contest would be held in a month and Dawn didn't want to lose her experience. She still didn't know how to use Darkrai in contests though. Her Legend was strong, no doubt there if he had dared to take Dialga, Palkia and Giratina head on. But that same power could be too much for the other coordinators. So Dawn had decided to save Darkrai for the Sinnoh Festival. That way no one could accuse her of cheating.

Though technically using legends wasn't illegal but the bluenette did want to give her other Pokemon some challenges. Otherwise there was no fun.

"It's nice to not be the ones who need to cook" Dawn stated now taking a nice bite on her dinner. Not that Ash's cuisine was bad. Finding a man, who could properly cook was the real hard thing. Luckily she had found Ash in time.

"Well, you are not exactly a proper chef, are you?" Ash teased now remembering some encounters with Dawn's attempts at cooking. She had ended up burning water. How logics worked there was a mystery only Arceus could answer.

"Brat" Dawn playfully stated. Ash received the trademark nudge in the arm from his lady.

Ash and Dawn suddenly heard some turmoil coming from the kitchen. The door opened and the chef was chasing something.

"Hey, stop him!" The apparent chef of the restaurant yelled running after a small furry thing, who was eating fruits. The small Pokemon ran towards Dawn and hid behind her leg shaking in fear.

"A Swinub" The petite bluenette said, looking at the small furry Pokemon checking her Pokedex for information about the species.

"Okay, kids. Hand the Swinub over. He has been stealing a lot of my food supply in the last couple of days" The chef said to the teens. But the small Pokemon was obviously shaking in fear and didn't want to leave his safe place behind Dawn.

"Look, why don't we just take him away so you don't have any more trouble?" Ash suggested. He really didn't want trouble but he didn't know what could happen to the poor Swinub if he was left alone with angry people.

"Fine, but I don't want to see him again!" The chief replied. Dawn couldn't help but notice that the small Pokemon was rubbing against her leg in affection. It was obviously showing his appreciation after been saved from the mob.

"Ash, do you think I should catch him?" The coordinator asked towards her boyfriend.

"Well, he does seem to like you" The Pokemon trainer replied rubbing the small furry animal in affection, who nuzzled under his touch "Besides he is an Ice/Ground Pokemon. That means Amaura will have a new friend" Dawn couldn't argue with her boyfriend's train of thoughts.

The bluenette coordinator quickly catched the small Pokemon touching him with one of her empty Pokeballs. The round object didn't struggle at all in the process.

The couple left the restaurant a few minutes later towards the Pokemon Center. They had to properly rest before going on their journey.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 14:**

**Monferno and Torterra appear earlier than expected. That's because Torterra didn't have quite a lot of good moments except against Team Rocket. Really how could he lost against an Electric Gym Leader? I know Electivire used Ice Punch but one alone shouldn't have been that useful considering what Paul's Torterra explained.**

**Dawn captured her new Ice Pokemon. Most of her Pokemon do know Ice attacks. Including Darkrai and her future legend.**

**Yes, for those who didn't get the message above, Dawn will capture a second legend in this story. And Ash won't. Deal with it.**

**There wasn't much change from the Anime episode except that Ash doesn't have Buizel. I don't like that Pokemon a lot. I prefer Corphish.**

* * *

**So a new gym badge has been earn along with many new Pokemon. See next chapter!**


	14. Generation Struggle

**Champions of Sinnoh**

**The new chapter has come! Dawn again goes for the ribbon and Ash also goes for his next badge. That way the two get to win. Sorry for the Buizel lovers, who have decided to flame me for been myself. Thanks for the comments but Buizel is not coming into scene no matter what you say.**

**Sorry for the long waiting but a lot of things are happening. And others things aren't happening and that's even worse. But that's my problem.**

**I'm back to a more fluid schedule so updates might come frequently for my stories. Hopefully.**

**Now let's read!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Generation Struggle**

The couple of trainers had reached Hearthome City after weeks of traveling. The two trainers didn't have any new adventure except for the sudden influx of arrogant trainers trying to fight against Ash. Apparently the rumors of his victory over the Champion Cynthia had been heard all over Sinnoh. And many idiots didn't believe those rumors. So the Aura trainer had been forced to fight against many trainers like it had once happened in Hoenn before he had challenged the Gym leader Norman. Not that these trainers were a real threat though. Ash's experienced Pokemon did most of the hard job. But the fights had still helped Ash's team in getting much stronger. In fact, his Quilava and Croconaw had finally evolved into their final forms of Typhlosion and Feraligatr respectively. One of his Pokemon, who still had to evolve in his team was Tyrunt. But apparently his Fossil Pokemon could only evolve while training during the day. But the Aura trainer wasn't in a rush to make his partner stronger. All of them were already unbeatable.

Ash saw that the Hearthome Gym was finally open. That meant the leader was finally back in town. And the Aura user was going to make sure he or she didn't run away from him this time.

The couple of trainers strode inside into the main arena. Both Dawn and Ash could see a beautiful lady in her mid thirties obviously the owner of the Gym. The Gym leader, however, certainly wasn't dressed like one. She had a purple hair splitted in four buns and a vibrant dark purple dress. She had quite a stunning figure if either Dawn and Ash could say so with an ample bosom and long legs with purple high heels. She had to be Fantina, Ghost-type expert.

The Ghost lady saw the two trainers in her stadium, holding hands. She instantly smiled in delight.

"My, what a cute couple we have here!" The leader and coordinator stated towards the two teenagers. Both who could hear an exotic French accent in her voice "You two look like perfect wedding toys for a cake"

"Thanks?" Dawn and Ash stated unsure of what to say to that.

"I'm Fantina, the Hearthome Gym leader and also expert coordinator" The woman introduced herself with a bow. The couple were surprised by that. They thought one couldn't be both trainer and coordinator. Or at least that's what they had come to believe. Trainers and Coordinators had always quarreled a lot wanting to prove their respective methods were the best.

"Now, I think one of you wants to challenge me to a fight, correct?" The elegantly-dressed Gym Leader said now her eyes going over the two trainers.

"That would be me" Ash stepped forward bold and ready "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" The gym leader nodded ready to see what the young and attractive teen had to offer her.

Ash stood against Fantina, one Pokeball ready for each. The referee appeared on the sidelines. Dawn noticed that also the referee had a tuxedo. The bluenette sweat dropped. Maybe Fantina was a coordinator but also took things a bit to the extreme, when it came to fashion.

"**This is an official three-on-three Gym Battle between Hearthome City Gym Leader Fantina and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. There's no time limit and all the other clauses apply. Also, only the challenger is allowed to substitute his Pokemon at any moment. Now send out your first Pokemon!**" The referee said.

"Let's go, Mismagius!" The leader/Coordinator called out her Ghost Pokemon. It was hovering in the air like a spectral lady with a hat.

"It's your turn, Typhlosion!" Ash called out his fully-evolved Fire Pokemon from Johto. The Inferno Pokemon stood on his hinder legs growling with his new body a bit taller than his trainer. The fire spikes on his shoulder bursted with a roar of strength.

"**Mismagius vs Typhlosion, begin!**" The referee said.

"Mismagius, use **Psywave!**" The Gym leader started things up. Her Ghost Pokemon fired the multicolored beam from her eyes. The blast was heading for the Fire enemy.

"Stop it with **Safeguard**!" Ash countered. His fully-evolved Pokemon created a light shield around him to avoid the confusing attack. It hit him but no damage or confusion appeared.

"Oh darn!" Fantina cursed her luck "Mismagius, keep it up with **Magical Leaf**!" The Ghost Pokemon unleashed a rapid-moving rain of sharp leafs. Ash rose an eyebrow. A Grass attack was certainly not going to work here.

"Burn them with **Flamethrower**!" Ash ordered now. His Pokemon unleashed the stream of hot flames from his mouth and turned the grass into floating cinder "Now **Fire Spin**!" The Fire starter didn't stop his attack letting loose a spinning fire blast towards the Spectral Pokemon.

"**Double Team**, Mismagius!" Fantina countered. Her Pokemon created many copies of herself and eluded the Flame attack. Ash frowned. Maybe it was time to call for one of his trump cards.

"Now **Double Edge**!" Ash ordered, making Dawn and Fantina look at him in surprise. The Fire Pokemon started running with great speed on his four legs his body glowing yellow charging the attack. But it was a Normal-type attack.

"Oh my!" The elegant Gym Leader said obviously amused by Ash's new tactics. She giggled in mirth "I thought you my dear would be smarter than using Normal moves on my sweat Ghost Pokemon. But if you have to learn the hard way then so be it. Mismagius, receive the attack!" Fantina knew that the attack, while powerful, would just pass through her Pokemon without doing anything. The Aura trainer smirked predatory. He had fooled her with hook, line and sinker.

"Typhlosion, stop!" Ash ordered. And his Pokemon stopped right half a foot away from his hovering enemy "Now **Eruption**!" Typhlosion barfed the red burning blast right at point blank. Because the Ghost Pokemon still had a lot of health then the fire did even more damage to her. Mismagius screeched in white-hot pain burning completely and her health going down.

"Oh no, Mismagius!" Fantina said worried. The Ghost Pokemon was suffering a lot of injuries. After a minute, the fire left a very worn out Ghost Pokemon barely hovering.

"Now start a **Flame Charge**!" Ash ordered. Typhlosion's body exploded in red fire, increasing his speed by the use of the move. He sprinted towards the shaking Screech Pokemon.

"Mismagius, don't let him do so. Use **Will-o-wisp**!" The coordinator and Gym leader ordered. The Shadow Pokemon created blue fire balls hovering around her body sending them towards the incoming enemy. Yet neither Ash and Typhlosion were deterred.

"Use the attack to increase your own fire!" The Aura trainer ordered. Typhlosion's red aura of flames combined with the blue ones to form an aura of dark purple blaze. The two coordinators in the arena widen their eyes in shock as did Mismagius "Now use a flaming **Shadow Claw**!" The evolved Pokemon from Johto focused all of the surrounding fire into the purple left claw, which was now burning with dark violet flames. The fussed Ghost/Fire move slashed from left to right with deadly power into the Ghost Pokemon, sending Mismagius flying backwards completely knocked out and in need of medical attention.

"**Mismagius is unable to battle. Typhlosion wins. Gym Leader, send out your next Pokemon!**" The referee said.

"Sweat lord!" Fantina said her mind blown out of the window by the staggering combination. It had been worth a contest ribbon "Ash, you are magnificent! You sucker me like a fool with a brand new style of blazing fire!" Both challenger and Dawn sweat-dropped. The lady certainly didn't mind voicing her opinion.

"Um, thanks" Ash said unsure of what to say to that kind of comment. He knew a lot about contests so using some fusion moves from time to time like May had shown him wasn't bad for him. Typhlosion looked just as confused as his trainer.

"Now your turn, Drifloon!" Fantina called out her next Ghost Pokemon. This one looked like a violet balloon floating.

"Okay Typhlosion, return!" Ash recalled his Fire starter proud of his old friend from Johto. It was incredible how strong he had got in only months "Go, Steelix!" The Iron Snake appeared with his mean look on his long face.

"**Drifloon vs Steelix, begin!**" The referee said.

"Steelix, **Dragon Breath**!" Ash started things up this time. The Snake Pokemon unleashed the draconic yellow blast from his mouth heading for the enemy.

"Drifloon, use **Ominous Wind**!" Fantina suddenly countered smiling with an idea. Her Ghost Pokemon created a hurricane-like wind around its body, which pushed the attack back to its owner. Ash saw that it wasn't good.

"Use **Rock Tomb** to block it!" The Aura trainer comanded. His Pokemon created rocks around him, which took the blast while Steelix took none. It was a technique Ash had learnt from watching Dawn's contests with Amaura "Now **Head Smash**!" The Iron snake erupted from inside the rocks with his head glowing blue and white with one of the strongest Rock moves.

"Drifloon, use **Double Team**!" The Phantom Leader countered and her Pokemon created copies of itself. Steelix went through three fakes leaving the real one unscathed "And now a **Psychic** **Will-o-wisp**!" The Ghost's eyes shone blue and then created the blue fire balls around him. The psychic energy merged the balls into a single belt of focused blaze. Ash grinded his teeth together. Steelix had resistance to fire but it wasn't worth taking the risk.

"Steelix, **Mud Slap** and turn the fire off!" The experienced trainer comanded now. The evolution of Onyx barfed a shower of mud bullets and the fire died down.

"Use **Hypnosis**!" The coordinator and gym leader ordered. Her Balloon Pokemon sent the blue-colored sleeping waves from his eyes.

"Use **Protect**!" The trainer from Kanto countered. His Steel Pokemon created a blue shield around him and avoided the sleeping attack.

"Magnific counter, Ash" Fantina said wanting to applaud her rival. This was much funnier than that idiot Nando and his Bug Pokemon only using sleeping moves "Now **Disable**!" Drifloon's eyes shone blue and hit the enemy. Steelix's body shuddered. Now the defensive move had been nullified for the following turns. But the Aura trainer still had other things to try out.

"Steelix, use **Smack Down**!" Ash ordered now. His Steel/Ground Pokemon ignored the chilling sensation and shot a glowing sphere from his mouth hitting the floating Ghost Pokemon and doing some damage. The Pokemon hovered lower touching the ground. It was the side effect of using **Smack Down**. It turned the user vulnerable to Ground-type attacks. "And finish it with **Earthquake**!" Steelix made the whole building tremble to the core. The rumbling sent the Ghost Pokemon flying away completely knocked out.

"**Drifloon is unable to battle. Steelix wins. Gym Leader, send out your last Pokemon!**" The referee said. The elegant lady recalled her Pokemon still not feeling depressed. If anything, she looked happy to be losing by someone with real talent. The last trainer she had fought had been a purple-haired guy, with no proper manners whatsoever.

"Let's get going, my mighty Gengar!" The leader called out the Ghost/Poison Pokemon. It floated with a crazy grin plastered on his face. The Champion of the Battle Frontier smiled remembering his encounters with Gengars before.

"I use Steelix again" Ash said towards the referee.

"**Gengar vs Steelix, begin!**" The referee said.

"Gengar, start with **Substitute**!" Fantina ordered. Her Pokemon created a dummy of itself before disappearing from the view. Now the dummy would take the attacks for him.

"Steelix, shatter it with **Flash Cannon**!" Ash ordered. Steelix fired the Steel blast from the back of his throat and quickly brought the real Ghost back to the arena.

"Okay Gengar, show all your power with a **Shadow Ball** barrage!" Fantina showed her power as a leader and coordinator. Gengar rose his hands and created at least a dozen of dark purple spheres. He shot his hands forward the rain of Ghost spheres heading for the enemy.

"Send them away with **Iron Tail**!" Ash countered. The Iron Snake started lashing out with his silver-glowing tail. He hit the many Ghost spheres away. Some of them were heading towards Gengar now. Dawn smiled on the sidelines. It seemed Ash also wanted to payback that tactic to Fantina.

"Dodge and use **Night Shade**!" Fantina ordered. Her Pokemon hovered away from his own attacks and got ready. He sent a stream of dark lightnings out of his eyes, hitting the Steel Pokemon. Steelix remained without much of a scratch on him, however. Fantina frowned knowing she had to do something really damaging "Now **Water Pulse**!" Gengar cupped his hands and fired a sphere of high-pressured water.

"Steelix, **Dig** quickly!" The aura trainer comanded. The Iron Snake barely eluded one of his main weaknesses. Even with training, Ash knew not to be stupid. It was always better to avoid an attack than recklessly receiving it and build damage.

"Now, remain underground and use **Rock Slide**!" Ash ordered now. There was a roar from inside the ground and suddenly giant sharp-edged rocks started falling from the ceiling of the gym.

"Gengar, dodge!" Fantina ordered now desperately. Her Pokemon barely floated away of so many incoming sharp rocks.

"And now Steelix, use **Iron Head**!" The Aura trainer ordered. The ground bursted open and Steelix slammed against the Ghost enemy with his head glowing silver white. Gengar spiraled away very injured. He got up but barely.

"Gengar, use **Curse**!" The Gym leader ordered. Gengar growled and the sound hit the enemy. Steelix shuddered losing some health by the attack.

"Nice try, Fantina" Ash said surprised by the tactic. Now his Steelix was going to receive damage in every turn. Unless the fight was to finish right now "Finish this with **Stone Edge**!" Steelix roared and sharp stones started orbiting around his snake body. He shot them at bullet speed hitting the tired Ghost Pokemon. It fell completely unconscious on the arena.

"**Gengar is unable to battle. Steelix wins. The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum!**" The referee said.

"Yes, great job Steelix!" Ash said proudly towards his Steel Pokemon. Despite not been very friendly at the beginning, the Iron Snake had quickly became one of Ash's powerhouses just behind Charizard, Pikachu and Sceptile. In fact Steelix and Lucario were competing for the fourth place of the strongest Pokemon.

"I have to say Ash, you are a sublime trainer" The Gym Leader said looking at her challenger with a bright smile. She handed over her Purple badge "Go with the Relic Badge and make the world yours alongside your girlfriend"

"By the way Dawn, if you are aiming to enter the Sinnoh Contest then you better come with all the performance you have" Fantina advised towards the young coordinator from Twinleaf Town.

"Are you participating too?" The bluenette coordinator asked. If Fantina was participating in the Grand Festival then she might have a proper rival. Counting Zoey of course.

"Just wait an see, my young friend" The purple-haired lady stated with a mischievous grin walking away. It gave the two trainers a nice view of her rear but they still walked away.

* * *

The couple had arrived in Celestic Town, ready for Dawn's new Ribbon just a week after the Gym battle. During that time Dawn had trained her Pokemon a bit tougher as she didn't want to slack off now that she was closer to reach her ultimate goal of becoming Top Coordinator.

"Well, here I am" Dawn said now her tone very bold and decisive. The cute bluenette was again dressed in her tight pink dress with her long hair in two pigtails. Her appearance attracted a lot of attention from other male coordinators. But a glowing glare from Ash's Aura sight made everyone back off in no time. There was also a group of ladies ogling at Ash but just like him, Dawn's glare kept the bitches in a distant leash.

"You can't tell me you are nervous" Ash stated towards Dawn almost not believing. Not even May had had that much of doubts when competing.

"Who said I was?" The coordinator said a bit playfully. There was a sudden snort from behind the couple.

"Um, seems the talent hasn't been passed down" A voice said arrogantly. The two trainers saw a woman in her early forties. She had violet hair and was dressed in a dark violet coordinator dress. It showcased a lot of her flesh.

"And who are you?" Dawn asked completely out of the blue by the new woman in picture. She looked familiar from a magazine cover. But other than that the bluenette from Twinleaf Town had no idea who she could possibly be.

"You don't know me?!" The woman blurted out feeling insulted that the daughter of her nemesis didn't know about her. She sighed returning her mocking smirk in full splendor "I thought your mum would have warned you about me"

"You know my mum?" Dawn asked in surprise. It wasn't a surprise as Dawn's mum had been a famous coordinator so she had had to met a lot of people. And the coordinator from Twinleaf Town didn't need to guess that the woman in front of her had some kind of unresolved anger issues.

"Of course I do" The woman named Lila responded arrogantly "She was the bitch, who eliminated me from the Sinnoh contest when we were young" Ash instantly saw his girlfriend's body language changing ready to hit someone hard. Considering the training they had been doing, then Lila should back off quickly before ending without teeth.

"Hey, I don't care about that. But I won't let you insult my mother!" Dawn bellowed in anger. Her fists were really wanting for something to hit.

"Whatever, see you later runt" Lila commented turning back and walking away sounding very idiotic.

"Talking about old grudges" Ash stated now with a sweat-drop scratching his forehead. He had seen rivals facing each other out. But to take the frustration out on someone else was really lame.

"The only old thing here is her" Dawn blurted out her anger slowly boiling over. Ash did the only reasonable thing to calm his girl down. He brought her forward from her hips and shut her mouth with a searing kiss. The coordinator relaxed under her man's strength. A couple of ladies nearby looked murderously at Dawn but the bluenette paid no heed. The two split up and Dawn sighed in relaxation "Seriously Ash, how do you handle so many idiots?" Dawn asked towards her boyfriend.

"Patience is always the key" Ash stated now wisely like his friend Spencer did in the Battle Tower. Dawn rose an eyebrow like not believing her boyfriend.

"Is patience another way to say kick someone in the face?" The bluenette asked teasingly.

"You bet it is" The Aura trainer smirked. Despite the fact he had never got to hurt someone before, it had certainly felt good to hit Paul.

* * *

Dawn stood against Lila, her mother's old opponent. They were in the Final round of the contest. Dawn had made quick work of the appealing round with her Amaura, who easily stole the spotlight from everyone with her unique **Swift**/**Aurora Beam** combination. Ash had to admit that encountering Lila had been an unexpected booster for Dawn. The teenage coordinator had made every appeal fight look better than the previous one using deadly moves against the rivals, but making them look good for the judges.

It seemed that the desire to punch someone could be a great motivator for both trainers and coordinators.

"**Now we have the returning coordinator Lila and the well-known undefeated Dawn. Who of these two shall claim the ribbon?**" Vivian stated the audience coming down with a rain of applause.

"I think the apple fell away from the tree" Lila taunted. Dawn didn't give the old woman the benefit of getting under her skin. That was something Ash had taught her.

"Let's go, Piloswine!" Dawn sent out her evolved Ice/Ground Pokemon appearing in a rain of icicles to the audience. It was a Mammoth Pokemon with two tusks and a lot of fur over his hunched body. During the week of traveling from Hearthome City the cute baby Swinub had evolved into its second form. And it had learnt quite a lot of moves as well.

"Go, Delcatty!" Lila released her fully-evolved Normal Pokemon from Hoenn. It was a feline Pokemon with purple fur appearing in a display of hearts.

"**And so the final match begins!**" Vivian said and the countdown begun.

"Now Delcatty, **Substitute**!" Lila ordered. Her beauty Pokemon disappeared behind a dummy. But Dawn was no stranger to the technique. After calling her mother Johanna the teenage lady had learnt that **Substitute** was pretty much the only technique Delcatty could truly use to earn points.

"Use **Ice Beam**!" Dawn countered. Her Ice Pokemon fired the three-arc beam freezing the dummy. The fake Pokemon shattered and the real Delcatty reappeared outside the ice block. The points went down for Lila.

"Use **Shockwave**!" The mature lady called out her next move. The Feline Pokemon unleashed the stream of yellow volts over the arena. Yet Piloswine was just standing there yawning by the electric sensation. Dawn almost bursted in laughter by the idiocy.

"Pilowswine is a Ground-type Pokemon too. No wonder you lost to my mother when you have no brains" Dawn stated grinning like a predator ready to kill "Piloswine, **Hidden Power** through the ground!" The Tusk Pokemon created red spheres and sent them inside the ground like a sneaking shadow. The spheres hit the Cat Pokemon making her cry out in pain. Dawn smiled as **Hidden Power** had been a Fighting type and now Delcatty had received a lot of damage from it.

"Oh no, Delcatty use **Giga Impact**!" Lila ordered rabidly by the fact a brat was showing her up as a fraud. Her Beauty Pokemon charged forward covered in an orange aura of great power.

"Piloswine, **Reflect!**" Dawn instantly countered. The tusk Pokemon created a reflective shield around him for the following turns against physical attacks. The purple cat hit head on but didn't even manage to push Piloswine a centimeter back. Now the Normal Pokemon had to rest for a few moments while the score for Lila decreased after doing no damage whatsoever. "Throw Delcatty up and **Ice Shard**!" Suddenly Piloswine's eyes became hearts and wasn't moving to fulfill the order after been touched by the Normal-type Pokemon.

Lila crackled with malice.

"My Delcatty has the ability **Cute Charm**. You lost little brat!" Lila said very proud of her Pokemon "Delcatty, use **Hyper Beam**!" The Cat Pokemon charged the orange sphere on her mouth ready to finish the fight.

"Piloswine, shake the attraction off!" Dawn ordered right away without any kind of worries. Piloswine obeyed and shook his head getting free of the attract effect. That also discounted more points for Lila "And now **Light Screen**!" Piloswine covered himself in a reflective shield to special attacks. The Normal attack blast hit him again doing very little injury on his body. And the points went down for the mature lady.

"But how?" The mature lady asked completely missing something. By now her counter of points had less than half.

"You aren't the only one with an ability. Piloswine has the ability **Oblivious**, and it means he can't be fooled by your **Cute Charm**" The hot teenager from Sinnoh stated very confident "Now **Icicle Crash**!" Piloswine unleashed the powerful rain of ice bullets hitting the panting Delcatty right away, each ice bullet exploding into a bright shock wave after impacting the enemy. Delcatty fell with swirls for eyes.

"**And Dawn with her Piloswine win their new ribbon with an entire minute left in the counter!**" Vivian said the audience applauding and cheering for the young coordinator "**We can see she inherited her mother's talent!**" The last comment made Lila go nuts and she tried to literally claw at Vivian with her plastic nails. Luckily, Dawn's quick thinking catched her mum's opponent inside an **Ice Beam**, courtesy of her Piloswine.

The audience kept cheering for the bluenette, who saw Ash giving her a thumb up in approval. That was how you owned the place.

* * *

The new winner of the contest left the lockers back in her regular black-and-pink tight dress. Dawn walked up to his boyfriend, walking outside the building.

"So what now?" Thew newly ribbon winner asked to her boyfriend holding hands with him.

"Well, we can take a break before going on" The Pokemon trainer from Kanto suggested now. The bluenette looked at her man with a bewildered expression.

"Ash Ketchum wants to rest?" Dawn said with faked impression of shock "Okay, the world is finally ending"

"You love pissing me off, don't you?" Ash said now a bit annoyed but also smiling. Dawn had grown a lot even after only knowing each other for six months.

"You bet" Dawn replied dragging her boyfriend by the hand towards the Pokemon Center. He liked where this was going. If they were having a night for a break then it was to have it end with a bang.

Literally.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 14:**

**I know Lila wasn't arrogant in the Anime but I changed that. Because she was the one defeated by Johanna instead of the other way around.**

**Ash defeated Fantina without needing the counter shield. In fact he used a coordinator strategy.**

**Many would have liked a lemon. But there's one in the next chapter. A three-way. Does that sound hot for everyone?**

**The chapter was a reference to the fact Ash and Dawn defeated mature ladies.**

* * *

**And so the couple will rest for now. But there are more adventures and sex to come in the next chapter!**


End file.
